Power Rangers of Light
by powerrangersoflight
Summary: A former threat has returned and it's up to a new team of Rangers to stop them! I apologize if an all female team doesn't seem right to some of you, but I thought it was time for women to get the attention they deserve. I don't own Power Rangers or any of the other characters I put in this story. As you read, please keep an open mind for every detail you get confused by.
1. Chapter 1 New Heroes

**This is only the first chapter of my story, but I hope you guys like it! This is my take on an all female Power Rangers team, who have been chosen to fight the former enemies of the Rangers before them. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar characters in this chapter or the Power Rangers series; I only own this story and the original characters.**

Taking notes was something we would normally do in our Math Analysis class. But today, I had a hard time focusing on writing my notes and what my teacher was saying. My head was full of pain, it felt like it was pounding like a drum. Usually, the pain was something I could push away or ignore, but this was unbearable. Once two of my friends arrived, I fell out of my seat to the floor. There was a collective gasp, but the two girls rushed over to me. I had my hands on both sides of my head as they kneeled down to me.

"What's wrong?" Leah Hernandez asked.

"My… my head," I said, holding my head. "… it hurts."

"Don't you always have a headache?" Sara Bozin asked.

"Not… this… strong…" I said through my teeth.

Suddenly, everything in my vision went black and flames arose. At first, I thought the flames were burning me, but I realized they weren't because I was okay. Some of the flames gathered in front of me. The other flames died down a little as the rest grew and formed something. Before my eyes, I witnessed the flames form a creature which opened up its wings. I felt fear but amazement was what I felt the most. Its call echoed. This bird looked down at me. Without warning, it flew down and I felt it enter my body.

Everything turned black again.

I opened my eyes a little. I blinked then opened my eyes. I was facing the ceiling. I sat up quickly, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned my head to Sara.

"Slowly," she said.

I sat up slowly to find that I was now sitting on a cot and we were in a different classroom. Leah and a young woman were also in the room. The young woman had blondish-brown hair in a ponytail, wore glasses, a silver-colored blazer over a white shirt, matching pants, and sneakers. She was focused on what she was typing on her laptop.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell unconscious after your headache five minutes ago," the young woman said turning to me.

"Abby," Leah said, motioning to the woman, "this is Kendall Morgan."

She got up and came over to me. We shook hands. It suddenly occurred to me that my headache was gone. I felt stronger. I swung my legs over the cot and put my feet on the floor. Sara gave me a bottle of water and I took a sip.

Suddenly, we heard screaming coming from outside. We all ran out of the classroom to find everyone running and screaming all over the campus. A concrete bench exploded and we held our arms up to shield ourselves from the bits of concrete that went flying. I lowered my arms and found what was causing all the chaos: two beings similar to humans but with strange clothes and metal-like faces, were walking onto the campus. They seemed like they were here to cause trouble.

"Run!" the one in white and blue said. "Scream! All this commotion should draw them out!"

Seeing all the fear on everyone's faces made me want to do something. All my doubts immediately faded away. I ran over to the two strangers.

"Abby, no!" Kendall said.

The campus was now empty and I stopped yards away from them.

"Hey!" I shouted.

They both turned to me.

"Well, well," the one in white and blue said. "At least we have one of them."

"So, you're the red Ranger," the one in black said.

I was wearing a red shirt, but I didn't understand what they were talking about. Still, I played along with their act.

"And you are?" I said.

"Oh. So you don't know who we are?" the one in white said in an overdramatic tone.

"Then allow us to introduce ourselves," the one in black said. "I am Vrak."

"And I am his brother," the other said. "Prince Vekar."

"'Prince'?" I scoffed. "It's kind of hard to tell that you are one because of all the fringe you're wearing."

Vekar growled in anger. "How dare you!"

"Besides, what do you want with me?" I said. "If you're here to hurt my friends, then you will have to go through me!"

"You and the others are the only obstacles standing in the way between us and taking over this planet," Vekar said.

"So, let's get this over with," Vrak said.

Vrak thrusted his hand out towards me and a blue beam was shot out from his hand at me. Once it came in contact with me, sparks flew from my chest and a force threw me back. My back hit a pole and I fell on my stomach. Leah was about to rush out to help me, but Kendall held her back.

Just when they were feeling proud of themselves, a red light outlined my body shining brightly. Once the aura faded away, my whole body twitched. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees and shook my head.

"What?!" Vrak exclaimed.

I stood up to find that I was still alive.

"Impossible!" said Vekar. "No one can survive one of Vrak's blasts!"

I faced them.

"Perhaps we need to find the others first," Vrak said. "X-Borgs!"

The minions from "Power Rangers Super Mega Force" appeared out of nowhere and gathered behind the two brothers.

"How about we make things a bit… memorable, brother?" Vekar asked.

"As you wish, Vekar," said Vrak.

"Excellent! Moogers!" he said.

The same goons from "Power Rangers Samurai" gathered with the X-Borgs.

"Go find the other Rangers," Vrak said. "Use whatever means necessary to draw them out. We'll take care of this one."

The goons ran in my direction. Reacting quickly, I picked up a metal rod from the blasted concrete bench next to me and rushed at them with the rod raised like a sword. As they ran past me, I struck down most of them with the rod. After I struck down one last Mooger, I looked at Vrak and Vekar. I stood up straight ready to fight.

"I guess if we want something done right…" Vekar said.

"We'll have to do it ourselves," Vrak continued.

Vrak brought out his sword and they both prepared to fight. They were the first to charge at me. I ran towards the enemy.

The first group of X-Borgs and Moogers burst through a classroom door. On the other side of the classroom, a group of teens and adults were huddled together. A Mooger walked into the room.

"Hey!"

The Mooger turned its head to Sara only to get hit in the face by a thick textbook. It fell back causing the other X-Borgs and Moogers that were behind it to fall back as well like dominoes on top of each other. Sara came out of the classroom standing in the doorway as if she was guarding. An X-Borg swung its weapon at her. She leaned back away from its swing then kicked it back She stood ready to fight as the rest of the goons got to their feet. She fought them with ease as if she was a master of different fighting styles. At one point, she grabbed the an X-Borg's wrist. The X-Borg beeped frantically as Sara's grip tightened. She punched its forehead, leaving a deep dent in the shape of her fist. Once the X-Borg collapsed, Sara turned her head to the rest and her irises turned into a glowing yellow as she fought the goons with great strength. She didn't even notice the fact that as she struck the X-Borgs, her hands didn't hurt at all unlike it normally would when one strikes metal with their fists.

The rest of the Moogers and X-Borgs were approaching the pool to find another group of adults and teens huddled together in fear. They approached the terrified humans. An X-Borg grabbed one girl, pulling her away from her friend. It had her stand at the edge of the pool. Another X-Borg clamped weights to both of the girl's legs. After they were secured, the other X-Borg kicked her into the pool. Her friend screamed as she fell into the pool because they both knew that she will drown with the heavy weights on her legs. As she sank down, she realized that the pool somehow became deeper than it usually was.

Then, she saw someone else dive into the pool and swim down towards her. Leah tried her best to swim to the girl, but she wasn't fast enough.

 _Come on!_ Leah thought to herself. _Faster!_

Just then, her irises turned into a glowing blue and she swam faster as if she had a tail. She got the weights off the girl's legs and they both swam back up. They surfaced and the girl's friend along with an adult helped her out of the pool. Leah got herself out and she was completely dry as if she didn't dive in the pool at all. She turned to the goons with her glowing blue eyes.

I dodged Vekar's attack again then kicked him. I blocked Vrak's sword again. I swung at him but this time, he caught the rod in his hand. I kept my grip on the rod and my irises turned into a glowing red.

Suddenly, the rod was engulfed by flames. Vrak screamed and let go of it. The flames vanished and the rod seemed like it wasn't affected by the flames at all.  
Vekar attacked me but I jumped away from both of them. I landed on my feet a couple yards away from them and stood up straight. I continued to stare at them with my glowing red eyes.

In anger, Vrak blasted another one of his blue beams at me again. I held the rod with both hands and tightened my grip. Before the beam was just a foot away from me, I swung the rod down. The beam split in half. Both beams went to the left and right, exploding on impact just five feet away from me. I swung the rod onto my right shoulder.

Leah came from the direction of the pool, keeping her glowing eyes on Vekar and Vrak. Her aura became a visible blue glow around her. A glowing, transparent enlarged version of a blue mermaid was floating above her. Sara came from another direction, her aura a glowing yellow and with a glowing griffin walking above her as well. My red glowing aura revealed itself causing a glowing phoenix - larger than the other two - to arise from me and spread out its wings.

The griffin roared like a lion and screeched like a hawk at the same time. The mermaid let out a wail. The phoenix let out a unique call never heard before.

Upon hearing the calls of these creatures, Vekar was filled with fear and became desperate to leave.

"I am not leaving until these Rangers are destroyed!" Vrak said.

He shot multiple beams in our direction. We stood calmly as the lasers missed us and smoke and dust went up as a result of the lasers striking the ground. Vrak stopped and they waited. As the dust settled, three figures could be seen standing there.

"What?!" Vrak exclaimed again.

The three of us stood there unharmed.

"Impossible!" he shouted.

"Brother, we must go!" Vekar said. "Now!"

Vrak grunted in disappointment. "This isn't over!"

And just like that, they were gone.

The creatures retreated back inside us, the glowing auras faded, and our eyes turned back to normal. I put the rod off my shoulder and looked at my friends. We all had the same expression on our faces.

"What just happened?" Sara said.

"I don't know," I said, "but whatever it was, it felt amazing!"

"I have never felt so much energy before," said Leah.

We heard a beeping and turned around to find an X-Borg trying to hide. Once it saw that it had been discovered, it attempted to flee. Sara's irises became a glowing yellow again. She took a deep breath in and literally roared. Sound waves struck the X-Borg lifting it off its feet and crash into the wall.

After she roared, Leah and I looked at Sara. Her eyes turned back to normal. The X-Borg started to get up. Leah turned her head to it. She noticed the water fountains and her irises turned into the glowing blue. She stretched out her hand directing her palm towards the fountains. Water burst out of the fountains. Leah directed the water to the X-Borg with the wave of her hand. The goon looked up only to find a wave of water rush at it. The continuous rushing water pinned it against the wall.

I approached it. Leah lowered her hand and the water stopped. Her eyes returned to normal. I grabbed the X-Borg then looked back at my two friends. I motioned for them to follow.

As we walked back to the classroom, I grabbed two more metal rods just as my irises became glowing red again.

Kendall looked up from her laptop as we came in. We had the X-Borg sit down in a chair and I used one of the rods to secure it to the seat. I used another rod to wrap around its wrists behind the seat. The third was used to secure its legs together. Finished, my eyes changed back to normal and I looked at my hands in disbelief.

"So," Leah said, folding her arms in front of her. "What should we do with it?"

The X-Borg began beeping as soon as I turned to them.

"Well, we can't keep it here," I said. "Everyone will freak out if they see it. And Vrak and Vekar probably don't care about it anymore."

The robot continued to beep, grabbing Sara's attention.

We can take it to the government or some scientists to figure out what it is," Leah suggested.

I nudged her with my elbow. "We do that and they might find out about our powers, meaning we'd end up getting experimented on. And you know that never ends well."

"We could use this to our advantage and search its memory to find out what they know about you three girls," Kendall pointed out.

The X-Borg beeped some more.

"Is there an off switch on that thing?" Leah said, turning to it. "It's beeping is really starting to get irritating."

I noticed that Sara was absolutely focused on the robot.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how this is possible," she said, "but it's beeping sounds like words to me."

"What is it saying then?" Leah asked.

"It's saying that it was only doing what it was programmed to do," Sara said, "to follow Vrak's and Vekar's orders."

"Why do they want us destroyed?" I asked.

Sara listened to the X-Borg's beeps. "Because…"

We all looked at her.

"Because what, Sara?" I asked.

"Because we're the Power Rangers," she said.

The three of us looked at each other.

The X-Borg began beeping again.

"What's it saying now?" Leah asked.

"Nothing," Sara said. "It's just beeping now."

Sparks began to fly from it and steam came out as well. We took a step back from the robot. I realized a little too late what happens to some robots when they come in contact with water.

At that moment, it exploded. We were thrown back against the walls from the force of the explosion then fell to the floor. There was a high-pitched whining sound.

The red light outlined me with a flash again then I opened my eyes. I got up and rushed over to Sara, who was laying on her stomach. I kneeled down placing my hand on her back. Then, the red light outlined her body with a flash as well. Once it faded, she coughed. I helped her up then rushed over to Leah and Kendall while picking up Kendall's glasses. I put one hand each on their arm. They were outlined by the red light then they opened their eyes. They stood up.

"Thanks," Kendall said when I gave her back her glasses.

"You're welcome," I said. "Is everyone okay?"

"Aside from being covered in plaster," Sara said. "I believe we're fine."

"I still don't understand the whole 'Power Ranger' thing," Leah said.

"Yeah," I said. "I thought the 'Power Rangers' was just some kid show."

"Perhaps I can provide an explanation for that," Kendall said.

We directed our attention to her.

"Many years ago, Earth was faced with a threat from an enemy not from this world," she explained. "So, another life form from that very same planet was brought to this planet, given orders to protect the Earth and the humans. That protector put a group of young adults together and gave them powers to help them defend their home. They became as what we call today: 'Power Rangers'. The reason why they had the television series made is so they wouldn't have to worry about the government coming after them to recruit or experiment on them. But just like the series, there are different generations of Power Rangers when Earth encounters a new threat.

"This threat is the same one from three generations ago, but those Rangers are unfortunately gone. Since Vrak and Vekar have posed their threat here, a new generation of heroes has been awaken. The first three Rangers are chosen by awakening the spirits of mythical creatures inside them. The rest will be chosen through challenges against the creatures themselves. Each Ranger is discovered when they defend others and think less of themselves."

She went to a cabinet, unlocked it, and took out a box. She brought it to us. It looked like an antique jewelry box. Opening the box revealed three silver cuffs inside each with an engraving of the mythical creature. The engravings were done with great and precise detail as if it was drawn on. Each cuff would cover our entire wrist.

We reached out to them. The bracelets flew out of the box and on to our right wrists. There was a gap on the cuff so one could slip it on, but now it seemed to secure itself on our wrists by somehow filling in the gap. Once they were secured, the engraving of the creatures flashed the colored lights of which Ranger we were.

Leah had a vision where she was underwater and saw a mermaid swim into view. It stopped swimming then turned to Leah. The mermaid swam right towards her and entered her the same way the phoenix entered me. At the same time, Sara had a the vision of a griffin dive down from the sky above. It landed on the ground standing there like a majestic lion. It let out a roar before rushing towards and entering her. They both gasped after their visions.

The bracelets became colored lights which engulfed our entire bodies. Kendall remained where she was as the lights grew brighter. As soon as the lights faded, Kendall smiled at the sight of us in different clothes. We looked at each other to discover that we had morphed just as the Power Rangers before us once have. Our Ranger forms were similar to the Power Rangers Mega Force ones, but instead of the symbols they once had on their chests, golden images of our mythical creature in a horizontal position was on our chest. Our helmets were similar to the Ninja Storm ones, but the gold frames and shades on the helmets were all the same.

The lights consumed us again and they faded to show us that we had returned to our own clothes.

"You three are officially the Power Rangers of Light," Kendall said.

Leah, Sara, and I stood confidently with a new strength arising in us.

As I was walking home after school that day, I felt like I was being watched. I stopped and turned around. No one else was around. I continued to walk but kept cautious.  
Then someone with a hood came out from the alley, watching me.

I turned my head to the side acting as if I was looking at the house to my left. From the corner of my eye, I saw a figure in black hide back in the alley. At first, I felt afraid but then I remembered: I'm a Power Ranger. My fear and doubts faded away as I continued to walk. I looked back at the person and my irises flashed a red light. I continued walking with confidence.

 **So? What do you guys think? I know it's a little biased and I apologize for that, but I thought that it was time for females to get a chance to be in the spotlight of a story rather than males. I hope this doesn't offend any of you male readers. If you enjoy reading this, then I hope you'll like the upcoming chapters to the story! Please leave a review to let me know what you think about the story so far! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery By Protecting

**Here's the second chapter! I know that these other creatures of mythology are somewhat evil from the stories they're in, but to be honest, I couldn't really think of anything else. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mythical creatures or Power Ranger characters mentioned in this story. I only own the story. "Let's power up!"**

A couple weeks after Leah, Sara, and I had become Power Rangers, we were starting to think that danger would never befall on us.

Of course, we were wrong.

One day, we were at the Flagship campus walking down the hall past the room that had a small stage. The three of us sensed trouble. Keeping my hand low, I brought out my sword. (Each of us had a broadsword similar to the ones the knights would wield back in medieval times, but the hilts were the color of which Ranger we are.) The hilt of our sword was always at the side of our hips, but the entire blade wasn't there until we summoned it. So, I took hold of my hilt and the blade appeared as I drew it out.

Just then, we heard a young woman singing. Our eyes rolled back the very moment we heard the voice. My sword slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor.

Deanna Pulanco was walking down the hall coming our way. She was nearby when she heard a terrible screeching mixed with screaming. Covering her ears, Deanna went to see where the source of the noise was coming from. She found us standing there with a young woman in front of us. Deanna noticed that this woman had sharp teeth similar to a shark's. That little detail reminded Deanna what this woman was: a siren, a creature from Greek mythology. Sirens were known for their voices that lured sailors and their ships to rocks in order to gain their food, which would be the sailors or more importantly, us.

Wondering and trying to act fast about what to do, Deanna saw the sword on the floor behind me. She quietly picked it up and made her way around to behind the siren.

Deanna tapped the siren's shoulder saying, "Excuse me."

The siren stopped singing and turned to Deanna.

"But why don't you give someone a fighting chance before you hypnotize them?!" she said, punching the siren in the face.

The siren stumbled to the side, putting one hand on her face and the other on the wall. She faced Deanna with a glare and hissed at her, baring her teeth. Little did they both know, the siren had just unlocked something inside Deanna.

Deanna's irises turned into a glowing pink. With new courage and strength arising in her, she raised the sword and swung down. To her surprise, there wasn't any blood when she struck the creature down.

Our eyes returned to normal and the three of us looked around, wondering what just happened. Deanna moved her hair out of her face and turned to us. Her eyes changed back to normal.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"We are now," said Sara, "thanks to you."

She returned my sword to me and I thanked her for that.

"I never thought a siren would come and try to kill us," I said looking at the body.

"Neither did I," Deanna said. "Her screeching, however, still hurts my ears."

"Wait," Leah said. "Screeching? We heard her singing."

"I actually heard the siren singing," Deanna said.

"But why did you save us," I asked. "You could have just walked away and left us."

"And let you three die?" Deanna said. "I would rather let that thing take my life than let it take yours."

The siren's body was engulfed by a pink light. The light shot a beam at Deanna, striking her back. The light consumed her entire body and the siren's body vanished. Once the light faded, I saw the silver cuff with the engraving of the siren on her right wrist.

"What just happened?" she asked.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You just joined the team."

Suddenly, there was a thunderous roar. The four of us rushed outside. We watched as an orange Chinese-type dragon rose up where the flagpole was and roared again.

"Is that… a… a…" Deanna was so surprised that she couldn't get the word out.

"Dragon?" I said. "It sure is."

"Come on," Sara said. "Let's go."

Leah, Sara, and I ran off in the direction of the dragon while Deanna continued to stand there staring at it in disbelief.

We came out of the Main Building and stopped at the top of the steps. We looked up at the towering dragon as it roared again. It had wrapped its long body around the flagpole as if it belonged to the creature.

"Okay," I said. "A little bigger than I thought."

"But we still got to fight it, right?" Leah asked.

"Right," I said.

I stepped out in front of them. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they said.

We held our right wrists in front of our chests with our hands balled into fists. "Legends of light!" we shouted in unison. "Rangers unite!" We put our left hand under our right wrist and thrusted our right hands out, opening them.

The engravings flashed the colored lights. The engravings came to life and rose off the cuffs into the air while their size increased. Ribbons of light came out from the cuffs and covered our entire bodies. We held our arms out to the sides and the lights faded to reveal our Ranger suits. The legendary animals dove down and our heads were engulfed in the colored lights when the animals reached us. The lights faded to reveal our helmets.

The three of us stood at the ready.

"How are we going to fight something that big?" Sara asked.

Her question was answered when a shadow fell over us. We looked up to see a giant red robotic-like bird diving down towards us. It swooped us before reaching the ground.

"The phoenix zord!" I said.

What sounded like a strange mechanical roar came from our left. We looked to find another zord.

"The griffin zord!" Sara gasped.

Then we heard something that sounded like a dolphin. Looking to our right, we saw…

"The mermaid zord!" Leah whispered.

The phoenix zord used its feet and clawed at the dragon. The large reptile snapped its jaws at the phoenix zord, causing it to back away. The mermaid zord (which was floating) moved itself towards the dragon then hit it with its fin. The griffin zord charged at the dragon and used its claws to strike down its opponent.

The dragon roared then used its tail to strike the mermaid zord into the other two zords. We must have been connected to our zords because Leah was lifted off her feet and collided into us, sending us in the same direction as our zords.

Nearby, Sierra Nabayan was hiding behind the wall where the stairs were. She peeked over the wall in order to see what was happening. The dragon turned its head to her. Scared, she tried to flee. However, she tripped and fell over only a few feet away from the English Building. She looked back at the dragon which drew back to breathe fire out at her.

"Cover your ears and get down!" Deanna said.

Sierra obeyed. She ducked down and watched as Deanna hopped over her, stand her ground, take a deep breath in, and literally scream out powerful sound waves. The sound waves struck the dragon, stopping it from breathing out fire.

The other zords grabbed its attention again. As the zords fought the dragon again, Deanna powered up into her Ranger form with Sierra watching her. Once powered up, the siren zord ― which looked like a pink zord ― appeared. The zord joined the fight against the dragon. Deanna turned to Sierra and helped her up to her feet.

"Find somewhere safe to hide," Deanna said (her voice clear as if she didn't have a helmet on).

Sierra nodded then Deanna ran over to join us. Sierra hid behind the doorway of the English building.

"So you decided to join us after all," I said as Deanna came up. "I thought you weren't going to."

"And let you have all the fun?" she said, holding her hand out to me. "I don't think so." She helped me up.

I helped Sara up while Deanna helped Leah up. No sooner had we got back up on our feet, did the dragon swing its tail again. It separated the siren zord from the others. Deanna went flying and landed on her back on the grass. She groaned in pain as the dragon turned its head to her.

The dragon drew its head back, about to blast fire at Deanna.

"No!" Sierra screamed.

She stood in front of Deanna as the dragon breathed out the fire. Sierra held her arms out to protect her friend. She stood unafraid of what was before her.

"Sierra!" Deanna shouted.

The fire struck an invisible wall a couple of feet away from Sierra. Her irises turned into a glowing orange. The flames gathered into a giant orb before Sierra. The dragon stopped.

Sierra thrusted her hands out behind the orb. She screamed out in anger as she sent the flames back at the dragon. The dragon roared as it was struck by its own fire. Once the flames ended, the giant reptile fell to the ground. Sierra panted and lowered her hands as her eyes returned to normal.

All four zords left. Leah, Sara, and I got up and rushed over to Deanna and Sierra. Deanna got to her feet and put her hand on Sierra's shoulder. Her friend turned to her.

"You okay?" Deanna asked.

"I think so," Sierra said.

"How were you able to do that?" Sara asked.

"I don't know," she said. "All I thought about was protecting Deanna."

The dragon was suddenly consumed by an orange light. A beam of that same light shot at Sierra. The orange light consumed her as the light in the shape of the dragon grew smaller. After the light faded, the silver cuff was on Sierra's right wrist.

"Congratulations, Sierra," I said.

She looked at me. "Who are you?"

I powered down (returning to my regular clothes and without the helmet), as did Sara, Deanna and Leah.

"Abigail?" Sierra said, surprised.

I smiled. "Deanna, Sierra. Welcome to the Power Rangers of Light."

The next day, we got a call from Kendall telling us to meet her in one of the classrooms on the Olguin campus. All five of us arrived at the classroom during lunch. Kendall was standing next to the desk that the teacher works at.

"What's going on, Kendall?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you all," she said.

She reached inside the desk and pressed a hidden button. Her desk moved to the side on its own. Sections of the tile on the floor slid back to reveal a hole in the floor. Kendall jumped in without saying a word. All five of us looked at each other then at the hole. I jumped in first. Deanna went second, Sierra went third, Leah went next, and Sara went last.

We went down a slide about thirty-five feet underground. Reaching the end of the slide, we stared in awe at the underground cave. There was a huge round table which looked very high-tech and futuristic at the center, similar to the smart desk from the "Hawaii Five-O" series and Tony Stark's holotable from the first _Iron Man_ movie. Surrounding the area around the table were different large rooms. One room was filled with training and exercising equipment, the one next to it was the size of a school gym as a sparring ring, another had computers and such along with books for researching things, there was an infirmary, a loft to relax in, and an armory.

"Welcome to your new base," Kendall said.

"Wow," Deanna said.

"How were you able to build all this?" asked Sara.

"She didn't do it alone," a voice said.

We all looked in the direction the voice came from to find a man step out of the shadows.

"Tommy?" I said.

"Who?" asked Sierra.

"One of the first original Power Rangers," I said.

"That's me," he said. "And it's an honor to meet you, Rangers."

We shook his hand.

"Pardon me for asking," Leah said, "but how do you know Kendall?"

"She's actually my daughter," he said.

Suddenly, the alarm went off (which sounded like a school's fire alarm). Kendall rushed towards the table. A 3D hologram map appeared. We all gathered around the map to find a certain area flashing red.

"Sensors are indicating that something is heading towards Alma Park," she said.

"Let's go," I said.

We dropped our bags and ran up the stairs.

Arriving at the park, everything seemed peaceful. I brought my right wrist up close to my mouth. The cuff also served as a communicator.

"There's nothing here, Kendall," I said.

"The monster is approaching your location from the south," we heard her say.

Screaming came from that direction. There were people running and screaming coming from around the corner. Then, the creature came around the corner into view. It was a silver hydra, the reptile monster with five heads of Greek mythology.

Everyone at the park ran away at the sight of the monster as it came to the area. The sound of its hissing was almost as if the entire ground was covered with snakes. We all faced it, but it didn't seem to notice us since it turned around.

"Let's power up!" I said.

"Legends of light, Rangers unite!" we shouted in unison.

After powering up, we ran towards the hydra. We jumped high into the air, flipping over it and landing on our feet in front of the giant reptile.

"S-s-s-so…" one of the heads said. "You're the pes-s-sky Rangers-s-s."

"This-s-s-s shall be very s-s-simple to defeat you," another head said.

"Don't count on it," Sara said.

Nearby, Kimberly McGee peeked around the tree she was hiding behind.

"We're stronger than we seem," said Deanna.

"Because we're the Power Rangers of Light," I said.

After naming the mythical creature we represent, an enlarged glowing and transparent version of the creature appeared behind us as we posed in positions similar to the creatures.

"Spirit of the mermaid," said Leah. "Power Ranger blue."

"Spirit of the dragon," said Sierra. "Power Ranger orange."

"Spirit of the siren," said Deanna. "Power Ranger pink."

"Spirit of the griffin," said Sara. "Power Ranger yellow."

"Spirit of the phoenix," I said. "Power Ranger red."

"We are the Rangers of Light," all five of us said simultaneously, "protecting the Earth with mythical might!"

The phoenix let out a call similar to a hawk's, the griffin roared and screeched, the siren screeched, the dragon roared, and the mermaid wailed all at the same time.

"How amus-s-s-sing," a third head said after the creatures vanished. "Naming the myth you repres-s-sent before your demis-s-se."

"And quite interes-s-sting as-s-s-s well," the fourth head said. "It has-s-s-s been s-s-s-so long s-s-s-since there has been an orange Ranger."

"I may be rare," said Sierra, "but you're about to become extinct!"

We all drew out our swords and charged at the five-headed reptile. Kim watched as we each fought one of the hydra's heads. I had to rely on my agility most of the time considering the fact that the head I was fighting was able to breathe fire.

Leah dodged the head she was fighting and swung her sword down at its neck. Once the head was severed from the neck, they both shriveled up. We all looked at Leah. The others saw this as an opportunity to defeat the monster.

"No, wait!" I shouted. "Don't!"

Kim clinged on to the tree trunk because she knew why I wanted them to stop.

However, the others didn't listen. They cut off the head they were facing when the opportunity presented itself. I used my strength to push the hydra away from us.

"Why did you do that?" Leah said. "You could have finished it!"

"You guys don't have any idea what you just did," I said.

"We were just about to defeat it," Deanna said.

"No, you just made it worse!" I told them. "Don't you remember? When you cut off one hydra head…"

We heard strange rumbling and growling noises coming from the hydra. The five of us turned to it. The necks were moving and something was happening.

"Two more grow back," whispered Kim.

We stood at the ready again as more hydra heads grew. We tried our best against the nine heads, but they landed powerful blows on each of us. They tackled the others with such force that it sent them flying. Sierra's sword fell out of her hand and landed in the ground near Kim. The others were forced to power down once they landed on the ground and they fell temporarily unconscious.

The main head (the one that breathes fire) tackled me. I skid back from it. I put my sword's tip in the ground and kneeled down, panting. The hydra advanced towards me.

"Jus-s-s-st give up already, red Ranger," said the main head. "Your death will be s-s-s-so much quicker."

"I will never give up!" I said. "A Power Ranger will always be around to defend Earth!"

"S-s-s-such a shame," the main head said. "Now, I will make your death s-s-s-slow and painful."

It drew back to breathe fire at me. Kim ran out of her hiding spot, swiftly pulled the sword out of the ground, and rushed towards the hydra. She jumped high into the air and swung down the sword as she came down. The hydra shrieked in pain. The heads and I turned to the head Kim cut off. It appeared to be dissolving. To my surprise, nothing grew back. Kim glared at the hydra with glowing silver irises.

"What?!" the main head exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"What's wrong? Too s-s-s-surprised to fight back?" Kim said, mimicking the hydra.

It charged at her in anger.

"Kim, look out!" I shouted.

But she showed me that I had nothing to worry about. She moved with incredible agility and at amazing speeds in order to dodge all nine heads. She cut off some of the heads until there were only three left. The hydra charged at her once more. Kim ducked under while spinning around, flipped the sword around, and thrusted the blade up behind her. The hydra shrieked out in pain once more before collapsing right on top of her.

"Kimberly!" I screamed.

I rushed over to the body and pushed at its side. The others woke up and looked at me.

"Help me!" I said to them. "Kimberly is underneath this thing!"

They all rushed over to me and began to push.

Just then, the hydra turned into a silver light. We all backed away from it. The light retreated to the center of where the body was. It appeared as if it was shrinking. Once the light was in the shape of someone kneeling, it faded away.

"Kim!" I said rushing over to her.

She looked up. I powered down as I ran to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I helped her up.

"I am now," she said. "Now that the others are safe."

"Why did you save us?" asked Deanna.

"I would rather let that thing's body suffocate me than let it kill all of you," was her response. "Where is it anyway?"

"Take a look at your wrist," I said.

She looked down at her right wrist to find a silver cuff with an engraving of the hydra when it had five heads.

The next day, Reanna Pele was at the the Olguin campus during lunch to get an assignment done. She finished quicker than she thought and left the classroom. She was about to leave until she saw me and five other girls enter a classroom. Curious enough to see what we were up to, she walked over to the classroom. Hiding behind the wall, she slightly poked her head around the corner to see Kim and Sara jump into a hole in the floor.

She was about to go inside, but the sound of hissing caused her to remain still. She couldn't still believe her eyes when she saw the back of something that she thought did not exist. The bottom half of its body was a giant snake's body with a blade at the end of the tail while the top half was a woman's with green skin along with some kind of armor around the torso and back of the body. The ends of her fingers were claws. What scared Reanna the most was noticing she had live snakes on her head instead of hair. It was the creature Perseus had to defeat in Greek mythology: the gorgon Medusa.

The gorgan slithered down into the hole head-first.

Reanna leaned back against the wall, trying to take in what she saw and figure out what to do for few minutes.

"What do I do?" she whispered to herself. "Do I go help them or go get help?"

She heard a scream come from the hole.

"I don't have time to go find help," she said.

Reanna ran inside the classroom and jumped into the hole. Reaching the end of the slide, she found that she was too late. Six people had already been turned into statues.

Suddenly, a hand was put over her mouth and another grabbed her shoulder. Reanna let out a muffled scream as she was pulled back. She even tried to break free from the person's grip.

"Shh!" Leah whispered. "Reanna! It's okay!"

Reanna fell silent causing Leah to let go of her friend.

"Why are you down here?" Leah asked.

"I came to help you and the others when I saw Medusa go in the hole after Kim and Sara did," Reanna said. "But why is it even here?"

"She wants to make our base her lair," Deanna explained as she kept a lookout. "And once she has enough power, she'll go up to the surface and wreak chaos."

"So how do we stop it?" asked Reanna.

"We need to seal off both exits to the surface," Deanna said. "That way, we -" She gasped.

Leah and Reanna witnessed their friend turn to stone. Leah pulled her friend back into the shadows. Medusa crawled over the short stone wall to see who else was there only to find nothing. She slithered away. Both girls came out of their hiding place.

"Come on," Leah whispered. "Once we're out of here, we can shut the hatch and lock both entrances."

Leah drew her sword out before they both ran to the stairs. Reanna went up first. She was only halfway up the stairs when she heard her friend gasp and fall. Stopping and looking back, she saw that the end of the gorgon's tail had wrapped itself around Leah's right calf. The gorgon pulled Leah towards her. Reanna grabbed her friend's hand and held onto the railing, trying to keep her friend away from death.

Leah's hand slipped out of Reanna's and she was pulled away.

"Leah!" Reanna screamed.

She quickly got to her feet and rushed down the few steps she climbed up into the base. Reanna froze at the sight of Leah as a statue. Leah was on the floor, facing what was behind her while trying to cover her eyes. Tears formed in her eyes. Reanna angrily looked at Medusa. The creature hissed at her, showing her fangs and her eyes temporarily turning into the yellow eyes of a snake. The snakes that were supposed to be her hair hissed violently at the victim as well. Reanna's eyes turned to stone and spread out to the rest of her body.

Medusa smiled proudly. She turned and slithered away.

A cracking sound made her stop. Medusa looked back to find a large crack across Reanna's eyes with a green light shining through the opening. More cracks formed and stretched all over Reanna's stone body. The green light continued to shine through the cracks.

The light flashed and the stone exploded. Medusa fell back from the force of the blast. When she sat up, Reanna was standing there panting. Her irises were a glowing green. Medusa got up, glared and hissed at her.

Nothing happened.

Medusa tried again, but there wasn't any result.

Reanna screamed out in anger. She charged at the gorgan, tackling her with such force that she pinned down the creature on the floor. She held her down by sitting on top of her abdomen and holding down her wrists.

Using her tail, Medusa thrusted the blade at the end of her tail towards Reanna's back. Reanna didn't move her head but she took a glance back. Still holding Medusa's wrists, Reanna flipped herself forward. She landed in a kneeling position with her back facing the creature as the blade landed in another target. Medusa shrieked and hissed at the same time, trying to escape from Reanna's grip. Then, it went limp.

Reanna let go and her irises returned to normal.

The stone faded away and we all panted. Leah got up and rushed over to Reanna, making sure that her friend was all right. I took notice of the gorgon's body.

"Why would Medusa kill herself?" I asked.

"She didn't," Reanna said as she got to her feet. "I had her pinned down and flipped off of her when she thrusted her blade at me."

"You flipped off of her while you were still holding her down?" Kendall asked.

Reanna nodded.

"That's impossible," said Sierra. "No one is that flexible."

Medusa turned into a green light and the beam was shot at Reanna's back. Leah backed away when the light engulfed Reanna. After the light faded, the silver cuff was showing on her right wrist.

Up in the Armada ship Vrak and Vekar were in, they watched as the Rangers came out of the classroom on one of the screens.

Vekar exclaimed in anger, stopping his foot like the spoiled brat he is. "They have gained yet another Ranger! At this rate, we'll never be able to conquer Earth!"

"Maybe it's time to gain allies of our own," Vrak said.

"Huh?" Vekar said, turning to him. "What do you mean, brother?"

"Remember, we're not the only ones who have challenged the Rangers before."

"Of course, but those who did were destroyed! We were lucky enough to be brought back!"

"The vengeance of those before us still burns. We can bring them back so they can help us destroy these Rangers once and for all!"

"But what happens if we get destroyed again along with the others?"

"Don't worry. I already have a plan for that."

Vrak left the bridge and entered a chamber that had several glass cylinder tanks upright. He faced one tank. He stared at it as if there was something in there.

"Soon," he said. "Soon, those Rangers will be no more, even if I'm no longer around to face them. They will be on their knees, begging for mercy! And a new era will begin: one where the Power Rangers are nowhere to be found to save the day!"

Vrak laughed evilly.

 **What does Vrak mean by a new era of no Rangers? And what does he plan to do to gain more allies? Any ideas on who his allies might be? Find out in future chapters!**

 **Leave a review of this chapter and what is your favorite mythical creature?**


	3. Chapter 3 Self-Sacrifice

**Here's the next chapter of the story! I apologize if it took me so long. This story is one heck of an adventure to have! What's in store for the female Rangers? Read this chapter to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own the mythical creatures mentioned in this story. "Let's power up!"**

It was Saturday when we were in our base. Deanna was helping Kendall build something in the armory, I was teaching Sierra how to manipulate fire and how to create it from nothing, Tommy was training Kim and Reanna using wooden swords, Leah was lifting weights, and Sara was researching information on the griffin.

"… Okay," I said. "Now try to change the flame's shape."

Sierra stared at the small flame floating between her hands. After a few seconds, it became a small version of a dragon. We both chuckled in amazement at what had just happened.

Leah heard her phone chime. She took the pin out of the weights, got up, wiped off the sweat off her face with a towel, and went to see who sent her a text. She picked her phone up off the table and unlocked it.

"Hey, Abby," she said.

Sierra put out the flame before she and I looked up at her as she entered the room.

"You may want to see this," she said, handing me her phone.

I took her phone and read the text message. After reading it, I looked up at Leah with a surprised expression.

"I'll be right back," I said as I got up and gave Leah her phone back.

As soon as I left, Sierra asked: "What was that all about?"

Leah turned to her. "A friend wanting to meet the red Ranger."

I came out of the classroom, stood at the railing, and looked around. I then spotted my friend standing by the gate of the entrance to the campus. I went down the stairs and walked over to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said with a smile on her face.

We both began to walk towards the classroom where the base was.

"How did you know that I'm the red Ranger?" I asked.

"When I saw that engraving on your cuff," she said, "and that day at the park when I saw you and the others face the hydra. It was when I heard you say that you had the spirit of the phoenix did I realize it was you. Plus, you do wear red alot nowadays."

We climbed up the stairs.

"To be honest," I said. "Blue was my favorite color until now."

We both chuckled.

I came back a few minutes later with my friend Ana Gonzalez.

However, the moment we arrived, there was a rumbling noise. We all fell silent and still, keeping our eyes on the ceiling. Then as unexpected as it came, the sound vanished.

"What was that?" Ana asked.

Kendall rushed over to the holotable and had a 3D hologram map of the underground area pop up.

"This is impossible," she said.

I stood next to her. "What is it?"

"There's an underground cave near the base," she explained. "There's something in there… something big."

"Sounds like something we have to take care of," I said. I turned to everyone. "Let's power up!"

My team gathered behind me. Ana watched in amazement as we all became Power Rangers right before her eyes. She felt so lucky to witness this in person.

Suddenly, the base began to shake. We all tried to keep our balance as what felt like an earthquake continued. A hole appeared in the nearby wall, in the shape of a doorway. The rumbling and shaking stopped. Kendall turned to the table again.

"That hole will lead you straight to the cave," she said.

"Alright," I said.

"Before you go," Kendall said. "Deanna and I made something for all of you."

She went over to the table she was working on. She tossed something to me. I caught it with both hands. It was just like a Winchester Repeater, but without the hammer (the part that's just like the one on the back of a revolver) or the slot to put the bullets in. Also, the supposed wooden end of it was red. I observed it and aimed to see if it was accurate. Tommy had gone over to the armory, since whatever weapons we had, copies for each Ranger would be there as well. He tossed the other Repeaters to the rest of the Rangers. The ends of each Repeater were the color of the Ranger it belonged to.

"Thanks, Kendall," I said. I turned my head to the others. "Let's go."

The other Rangers and I ran through the tunnel.

A couple of minutes later, Tommy found Ana in the training room. She was striking a punching bag repeatedly. He noticed that she seemed nervous as she kept hitting the bag with her bare fists. He entered the room and held the bag, facing her.

"You worried about your friends?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said as she continued to throw blows on the punching bag. "Especially since whatever caused the shaking could be stronger than all of them. I may not be a Ranger, but I could still be able to help."

"Kendall?" they heard Sierra's voice say. "Kendall, come in!"

Ana and Tommy turned their heads to the table and joined Kendall.

"I read you, Sierra," she said to the table. "What's going on?"

"Evacuate the base immediately!" Sierra said. "The thing that's down here, it's even more powerful than we thought!"

Kendall and Tommy looked at each other.

Tommy turned to the table. "Sierra. What is down there with you and the others?"

"Whatever it is, it's part animal," she said. "We think it's a -"

The sound of a bull roaring was heard along with our blasters. Then, it became silent.

"Sierra, come in," Kendall said. "Sierra, do you copy?" There wasn't any answer. "Rangers, do you read me?"

"This is bad," Tommy said. "We better do what Sierra says and evacuate."

Kendall turned her head to her father and noticed: "Where's Ana?"

He turned around to find that Ana was gone.

"Oh, no," he said.

Ana was running through the tunnel to the cave. When she saw the end leading to the cave, she slowed down. She peeked around the corner and saw a few of us firing lasers at the monster while the rest were trying to get back up on their feet. Something charged at Kim and Leah, tackling them and sent them flying. Both girls hit the cave wall and fell to the ground.

Sara was the last one standing. She ran up a stalagmite, used her legs to launch herself into the air, and flew through the air. She fired lasers at the back of the creature's head. However, the monster backhanded Sara, causing her side to hit the wall. Sara fell on the ground with a hard _thud!_

All of us groaned in pain from the beating we took.

Ana saw the minotaur advance towards Sara. She felt something inside give her more strength than she ever had before. It was what gave her the courage to do something, despite the chances of her getting hurt or worse.

Ana ran out and stood between the minotaur and her friend. The creature stopped to see what was before him.

"Leave them alone!" she shouted.

Sara looked up. "Ana? What are you doing? You need to get out of here!"

She ignored her friend's warnings.

The minotaur backhanded Ana right into a wall. However, Ana got right back up, even though a blow like that should have at least left her in critical condition. The minotaur snorted, facing her.

Like a bull, it lowered its head and charged at her. At the very last second, Ana somersaulted to the left, picking up Deanna's blaster in the process. The minotaur collided into the wall. Ana popped up in a kneeling position aiming the gun at the beast.

Time slowed down as the minotaur turned to her. Everything fell silent and all she heard was the sound of her own heart beating steadily. Ana closed her left eye to aim more precisely as she held the blaster at the ready. Her iris became a glowing golden brown as the half man, half bull creature turned to her. She exhaled and pulled the trigger. The laser hit its target.

The minotaur put its hand on its right eye as it roared out in pain.

Ana lowered the gun, opening her other eye (revealing that both irises were glowing), and stood up. The beast glared at her with his one eye, growling. It tackled her again. The repeater fell out of her hands and she fell on the ground, rolling to a stop next to a stalagmite.

Ana stood up, her back against the wall. She was in pain now and couldn't find the strength she had before to move. The minotaur lowered its head and charged.

We all looked up. The minotaur's horn hit its target. Ana gasped. Her eyes stopped glowing.

I screamed out her name. The stalagmite that she was right next to was blocking the view of the death blow, but we didn't need to see it to know what just happened. Ana groaned and collapsed the moment the minotaur pulled out its horn. It stood up straight, looking down at her.

Kim got herself up in a kneeling position and drew her sword. She took a running start then jumped up high into the air. She held her sword with both hands and used her strength to thrust it into the monster's back. It roared out in pain again. It tried to reach Kim and kept spinning around to shake her off, but Kim held on to her weapon.

I quickly got up. I aimed my blaster at it. Taking a deep breath in and out helped me focus. I built up energy into the shot. I found my target and fired.

The laser that was shot out was so powerful that it blasted off the thing's right horn. Sara picked up the horn and thrusted it right into the minotaur's chest. The creature roared a third time. Leah jumped up, kicked herself off of a stalagmite, and kicked the horn further into its chest. Roaring a fourth time, the minotaur began to stumble back. Kim pulled her sword out and landed on her feet next to me. Reanna and Sierra kicked the back of its knees, causing it to fall back. It fell on to its back with a powerful thud! Deanna jumped up into the air and struck down with her fist, forcing the broken horn to go deeper.

The minotaur roared out once more before going limp.

I ran over to Ana. I kneeled down to her and checked her pulse by placing two fingers against her neck. I lowered my head.

"Can't you bring her back?" asked Sara.

"Don't you think my powers would have helped her by now since I'm touching her?!" I said, turning to her.

"Maybe you should at least try!" Sara shouted at me.

I stood up. "Why don't you try it then?!"

"Stop it, you two!" Kim said. "Your arguing isn't going to bring Ana back whatsoever!"

Just then, the minotaur became a light brown light. We all turned to it as it changed shape. The light was in the shape of the minotaur before I blasted its horn off. It turned its head to each of us. It then turned its head to Ana. I stepped back as it kneeled down before her.

A beam of the light shot out to Ana. The shape of the minotaur shrank as the light engulfed our friend's body. Once the light faded, Ana gasped and opened her eyes at the same time. She looked down at her stomach then at us.

About half an hour later, the others and I had powered down and were in our base. I was in the infirmary with Reanna as Kendall observed Ana who was laying on a medical observation bed. A machine was scanning Ana's body for injuries.

"There isn't a single sign that shows the minotaur hurt her," Kendall said. "The only thing that's different is the fact that she's wearing a silver cuff on her wrist with an engraving of the minotaur on it."

"I thought you said that the others become a Ranger when they defeat the monster," Reanna said.

"That's not what I said," Kendall said, turning to the two of us. "I told you: 'Each Ranger is discovered when they defend others and think less of themselves.' Those were my exact words."

The machine turned off automatically and Ana sat up. She got off the bed. We all turned our attention to her.

"Congratulations, Ana," Kendall said. "You are the eighth member of the Power Rangers."

On Monday, the others were out doing separate activities while I was with Kendall and Tommy at our base, trying to figure out where the mythical creatures were coming from. Ana was down by the harbor with her friend, Shayla Cunningham, walking by a few stores.

Just then at the base, the 3D hologram map of the city popped up over the holotable, zoomed in on a specific area, and a red hologram orb appeared above the area. The three of us turned our attention to it.

Ana and Shayla both laughed at the funny comment Ana made as they walked. At that very moment, a strong wind blew at them. Both girls held their arms up in front of their eyes to prevent dust from blowing into their eyes. Ana lowered her arms a little to see what was going on. A sign flew at them.

"Duck!" Ana shouted, pulling her friend down.

She watched as the sign flew over them. Ana sat up in a kneeling position, holding up her forearm as the gust of wind continued to blow. She turned her head to Shayla.

"Get behind something!" she shouted. "Find cover!"

They both got to their feet. Ana helped push her friend through the wind to an area between two buildings where the wind didn't blow so hard. Everyone else that was in the area had ran inside the buildings for safety.

"Stay here!" Ana shouted to her friend over the sound of the strong winds blowing. "I'm going to find help!"

Shayla nodded. Ana ran off to find somewhere private where she can call Kendall and morph into her Ranger form. She hid behind a small wall in the parking lot. She looked around to confirm that no one was watching her.

"Ana, come in," Kendall said through Ana's cuff. "Are you there?"

Ana brought her wrist up near her mouth. "Yeah, I'm here. Perfect timing. What's causing all this wind?"

"Something big is in your area," Kendall said.

Ana peeked over the wall, searching for what Kendall was talking about.

"I don't see anything," she said.

"Scanners show that it's in the air," Kendall said.

Ana looked up.

"No way," she said.

"What is it? What do you see?" said Kendall.

"Remember the story of Sinbad?" Ana asked. "We have one of the characters here."

The sphere turned into a bird in the hologram map.

The Roc looked more like a giant brown eagle, but the feathers on the inside of its wings were golden.

"Abigail's on her way," Kendall said. "I'll send the others to your location right now."

"Take your time," said Ana. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Ana quickly powered up by holding her right wrist in front of her chest and slapping the front of her cuff. The brown light engulfed her with a quick flash then faded to reveal her as the brown Ranger. She summoned her repeater and peaked over the wall again. The wind had stopped and the Roc was gone. Ana looked around cautiously.

"Above you!" I shouted as I ran to her in my Ranger form with my blaster in my hands.

Ana looked directly up to find the giant bird's talons about to grab her. She quickly dove out of the way and the Roc came down, crushing the wall as it landed. It spread out its wings and let out an ear-piercing screech. Shayla covered her ears from the loud sound.

The two of us fired at the Roc. Somehow, the lasers we shot didn't affect it and some were deflected back at us when we shot at its wings. It screeched at us again, this time using it as an attack. The sound waves struck us, lifting us off our feet and sent us flying back. We fell to the ground as the Roc flew up into the sky.

Shayla looked to see what was going on. She saw two people in strange costumes with what looked like fake guns on the ground. Six more of those people came running up wearing the same costumes, just different colors. They all looked up at the giant bird again.

She watched as all eight of them surrounded the mythical creature even though it was still in the air. The others somehow brought out their fake guns. They all aimed at the Roc. Before they could pull the triggers, the Roc flapped its wings hard. The blast of air sent the strangers flying back.

The one in silver landed on her back and skid to a stop at Shayla's feet. The stranger turned her head to Shayla.

"Hi, Shayla," the person said.

"And you are…?" she said.

The mouth part and black part of the helmet retracted to reveal the person's face.

"Kimberly?!" Shayla exclaimed.

"Sorry," she said. "Can't talk right now."

Her helmet covered her face again as she got to her feet and rejoined the others. Shayla kept her eyes on Kim as she and the others tried to land a blow on the Roc. Just then, she saw the others get blown back again and land on their backs. Kim landed on her back near the Roc. The giant bird landed on the ground, holding Kim down by putting its feet on top of her arms.

Shayla's irises turned into glowing gold as she grabbed a rock the size of a softball. She threw it and the stone hit the side of the bird's head. The Roc turned its head to Shayla. She ran towards it and then slid under it to lure it away from her friend. The Roc got off of Kim to chase after Shayla. Everyone in the shops watched Shayla's bravery. The Roc flew up into the air again.

The bird snapped its beak at her and tried to grab her with its claws. Shayla dodged and ducked from every attempt the Roc made. She then ran back to where she had hid before. However, the Roc was still after her.

Reanna saw the danger her friend was in. She drew her sword then threw it. The sword's tip landed in the giant bird's back. The Roc screeched out in pain.

Shayla turned around to see what was going on to find the Roc falling. Once it fell, a powerful blast of air came out. Shayla's irises returned to normal as she was lifted off her feet and was sent flying backwards. The blast of air was so strong that Shayla landed out in open water.

Right at that moment, the Roc turned into a golden light. A beam of light shot up and out to where Shayla fell. As the source of the light vanished, the rest of us gathered at the edge. Leah was about to dive in, but I stopped her as the beam of light vanished into the water.

All of a sudden, a light began to shine in the water from where Shayla fell in. A golden light shot out of the water up into the sky. We all moved back as the light came down towards us. It landed right in front of us. The light faded away to reveal the gold Ranger in a kneeling position. Shayla raised her head to look at us.

Candace Yamaguchi peeked around the corner to see what was going on. She saw the eight Power Rangers talking to the new member of their team. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the Rangers, forgetting that the sound was on until she took the picture.

I heard the sound of a camera shutter and looked back to see where the sound came from.

Candace immediately hid once the shutter sound went off. She waited for what felt like five long minutes, hoping she wouldn't get caught, then looked around the corner of the wall she was hiding behind again. The Rangers had somehow vanished.

The next day, Candace was running around the block the school's campus was on, since school was closed for the day. She was jogging uphill when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She moved to the left to let the person past.

She did a double take when I ran past her in a running outfit.

"How did she become so fast and active?" she thought to herself.

About a minute later, she saw me run past her again. After passing her five more times, she decided to find out what was going on.

Candace stopped in front of the auditorium and sat down on the steps.

I came around the corner, saw Candace, and stopped myself.

"Hey," I said, panting. "Why'd you stop?"

"I just needed to take a break for a little while," she said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said.

I sat next to her with four feet of space between us. I put my hands on the step behind me and leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief. I turned my head to my friend and found that she was staring at me.

"What?" I said. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," she said. "No, it's not that. You just… you just seem a little different ever since those Power Rangers showed up."

"Power what now?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"The Power Rangers. You know the team of young women who are fighting all the mythical creatures that have been showing up out of nowhere."

"What kind of mythical creatures? Because I only heard everyone call them 'monsters'."

"Well, that probably means they didn't actually see them."

"And you did?"

"Yeah! I actually didn't care about the Rangers at first until mythical beings just kept popping up out of nowhere, everywhere I went. I was near the science building when I heard the screeching of the siren and-"

"Wait. How did you know it was a siren that was screeching?"

"I only got a glimpse of its back and when it started its screeching, I covered my ears and ducked down. To be honest, I don't even know why I reacted like that in the first place. Once the screeching stopped, I heard people screaming. I went to see what was going on to find a dragon in the flagpole area. I ran inside the nearest building for safety, but I still wanted to see what was happening. Did you see the Rangers fight the dragon?"

"Yeah. I was in the room on the second floor of the new gym."

"Good, because I wasn't ready to tell you the battle in every detail. Anyway, I was at the park the next day when that huge reptile with five heads appeared."

"It's called hydra."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Unfortunately, I got caught in the crowd as they ran away so I didn't see how the hydra was defeated."

"Wait. Did you see what defeated the dragon before?"

"No, I didn't. All I saw was the dragon breathing fire at someone, but I couldn't see what caused the flames to rebound and attack the mythical reptile instead. And the last and recent mythical creature I saw was the Roc, the giant bird from the Sinbad stories. I even got a picture of the Rangers."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you. My phone is with my stuff in front of the school."

"Why would you put it there? Wouldn't someone steal it?"

"Don't worry. I hid it somewhere safe."

I got up and followed Candace to the main entrance of the school. We stopped right by the stairs. She kneeled down next to the small wall and removed part of the grass. The patch of grass she removed was like a tile, for the floor. Inside the secret compartment which was shaped like a box was Candace's bag.

"How did you find this?" I asked.

"I found it last week," she said. "I had just finished a quick run and when I sat down in this spot, I felt the ground shift. So, I took a close look and found this secret compartment."

When she pulled out her bag, I saw a small black and red hexagon-shaped box. I reached in and pulled it out. Opening it, I found a gold ring with a detailed engraving of a phoenix on it. Once I touched the ring, I suddenly and somehow knew what to do with it.

"Here," she said.

I looked at her and quickly hid the box in my back pocket. She showed me the picture of me and the team in our Ranger form talking to Shayla who had just become the gold Ranger.

"Let me see," I said, holding out my right hand.

Candace put her phone in my hand and noticed the cuff on my wrist. She stared at it as I observed the picture she took.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

I looked at her then at my cuff. "This? I got it from a friend."

"Strange," she said. "I feel like it's connected to the Rangers somehow."

I gave Candace her phone back and looked at my cuff. I knew I could trust her, so I decided to let her know.

"Hey," I said. "I have something to show you, but it's back at the Olguin campus."

"Okay," she said, putting her backpack on and covering the compartment again. "Let's go."

"Didn't you drive here?"

"Not today. I felt like walking. I bet I can beat you in a race to Olguin."

"You wish. You really want to race me with your backpack on?"

"I've been running around with my backpack on for a while. So, it won't be a challenge for me."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'll give you a minute head start."

Candace took off right away. Even with her backpack on, she was pretty fast.

She was already at the end of the second block when I started. On the third block, she looked back and saw me at the bottom of the hill. She faced forward again and sped up, knowing that I would catch up to her at any minute.

Candace was already on the next block when I caught up with her. I turned around and ran backwards.

"Come on," I said. "Is that the fastest you can go?"

I turned around again and continued to run. I then saw my friend right next to me.

We both reached the Olguin campus in a tie.

"Hey," she said after we caught our breath. "What's that in your hand? I saw you holding it while we were running."

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me that I had this," I said. "I took it out of my pocket so it wouldn't fall out. Here."

I tossed it to her. She caught the small box then opened it. She took out the ring to admire it.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It's a special ring," I told her. "Whenever you feel lost and in desperation, just put the ring on your right middle finger. Then, you will get the answers you seek."

She suddenly threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I said as she drew back. "But I have a few more surprises for you. May I borrow your phone, please?"

"Sure," she said, taking it out.

I dialed Kendall's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello," I heard her say.

"Hey, Kendall," I said. "It's Abby. I'm out in front of the Olguin campus with a friend. Could you let us in, please?"

"Of course," she said.

"By the way, could you also call everyone else?"

"No problem. Shayla and Sierra are already here."

"Okay. Thanks."

She and I hung up and I gave Candace her phone back. I heard a low humming from the gates.

Candace turned her head towards the gate. "What's that noise?"

I walked through the gate then turned to Candace who had a shocked look on her face.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked.

A few minutes later, Kendall heard someone coming down the slide. She looked up from her computer and saw me come down along with Candace. She got up and approached us.

"Kendall," I said, "this is my friend Candace. Candace, this is Kendall Morgan."

"Nice to meet you," Candace said, shaking Kendall's hand.

"And you as well," Kendall said.

"Hey, Abby!" I heard Shayla call out.

The three of us went to the sparring room where Shayla was waiting.

"How about that match you promised me?" she said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

As I did the knots on my shoes, Candace stood next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "You just finished a big run."

I took off both my shoes and stood up. "Thanks for the concern, but for now, don't worry about me. I have plenty of energy left."

I entered the ring and faced Shayla. We both took fighting stances. I was the one who went offense first.

As Shayla and I continued to fight, Sierra came out from the loft to watch. Tommy also joined the others to watch after he returned from getting a few supplies.

After a few minutes, Shayla tripped me and I fell on my back. She quickly kneeled down, put her left hand on my chest to keep me pinned down, and swung her right arm back, set to strike me. We were both panting as I laid on the and Shayla ready to hit me. She lowered her right arm and held out her hand to me. I put my hand in hers and she helped me up to my feet.

"I see you've improved in hand-to-hand combat," I said, "but how well are you with a weapon?"

I retrieved two staffs that were each four and a half feet long. I tossed one to her and she caught it. I held mine as a bo staff and she held her own as a sword. We stood in fighting stances again. This time, Shayla went on offense first.

Reanna arrived just as I caused Shayla to fall into a kneeling position and stopped my staff near her neck. She stood next to Sierra as Shayla got back up.

"I bet you a dollar that Shayla will make four moves before Abby beats her," she whispered to Sierra.

"Five," Sierra whispered back.

Candace and Kendall looked at each other with smirks and rolled their eyes.

After I got Shayla on her hands and knees with my staff on the back of her neck, Reanna held out her hand. Sierra put a one dollar bill in her friend's hand.

"Thank you," Reanna whispered.

"Don't get too confident," Sierra said. "Five bucks for three moves."

"You're on," she said. "But it'll be four again."

I tripped Shayla with the staff and she fell on her back. I pointed my staff at her face. Kimberly arrived as Reanna gave a five dollar bill to Sierra.

I helped Shayla up to her feet. "I would suggest practicing with Tommy when it comes to melee weapons. But you're getting there." She gave me the staff back.

"Hey, Abby. Can I give it a try?"

All eyes turned to Candace.

"Of course," I said.

She put her stuff down, took her shoes off, then entered the ring as Shayla joined the others. I tossed the staff to her. She caught it with ease. We faced each other and held our staffs as swords.

Everyone else sat down on the floor, knowing that our match could take a while. The others arrived during our match and sat down to watch.

Candace and I circled each other, twirling the staffs in our hands. Then, we stopped. She lowered her staff, having it point at the floor. I held mine up straight waiting for her to make her move.

She first spun around and swung her staff. I jumped back from her swing then swung down. She blocked my attack.

After a few swings and blocks, I told Candace: "You're thinking too much."

"How else am I supposed to know which move to use next?" she said.

"You don't have to think of which move to use in order to counter my attacks," I said. "It'll just come to you. Don't think; just let your mind go blank a little."

Candace closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and out, let her mind go blank, then opened her eyes. We both blocked each other's swings and attacks until we found ourselves holding our staffs against each other's neck. Everyone stood up in surprise when this happened.

We both panted.

A few minutes later, Candace was in the infirmary putting an ice pack on her side. I entered the room. Candace looked up at me.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"You sure have a strong swing," she said.

"Again: sorry about that," I said.

"I'm just surprised that you're not covered in bruises," she said. "I mean… I hit you pretty hard in some places on accident."

"Yeah," I said. "About that…"

I lifted up part of my shirt to show her where she hit me. Candace expected to see a red mark on my side forming into a bruise. However, her eyes went wide when she saw that there wasn't any red mark at all.

"How?" she said, as I pulled my shirt back down.

"I'm just surprised you haven't figured it out yet," I said.

"Figured out what?" she asked.

"Just… hold that thought," I said.

I held up my right wrist in front of my chest then slapped the cuff. A red light emerged from the cuff and engulfed me. The light faded to reveal me as the red Ranger. I had the entire helmet retract (which was like folding paper) to reveal my face to Candace. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Y… you… you're the red Power Ranger?!" she finally said.

I nodded. "By the way, you're in the Rangers' base and everyone else you saw out there, except for Tommy and Kendall, are Power Rangers."

"Why would you show this to me now?"

"Because I trust you. You just can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise. Do you think I might become a Ranger?"

"We'll see."

 **This chapter came out longer than I expected. Will Candace become a Power Ranger? How many more people will become a Power Ranger? Find out in the next chapter! Let me know in the chapter's review if you have any questions or any suggestions that you would like me to add in the story! Also, what kind of Ranger would you like Candace to be if she had the chance?**

 **Candace: Do I get a say in this?**

 **Author: Sorry.**

 **Candace *groans in annoyance***


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Kindness

**Here's chapter four! Sorry if some parts it seem a little too predictable. I tried! But hey, people get somewhere when they show kindness to others! Anyways, hope you enjoy reading it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters of the Power Ranger universe that appear. "Let's power up!"**

 **Abigail: Why do you keep doing that?**

 **Author: Do what?**

 **Abigail: That little bit at the end of your author's note: "Let's power up!"  
**

 **Author: It's just something I wanted to add to start off the story.**

 **Abigail: Maybe try something else.**

 **Author: Honestly can't think of anything other than that.**

 **Abigail: *sighs***

As part of a class, I went on a field trip with Sara, Kim, and Ana to a forest. I sat next to my friend Rebeca Villegas on the bus. We both had a conversation throughout the whole ride, on where we might go and what we would do there as a class. We soon arrived at our destination. Rebeca and I looked out the window to see that we had arrived at a redwood forest. We were told that we were here to learn more about nature and see it in person instead of viewing it from books.

With one of the forest rangers as our guide, the whole class and I walked down the path surrounded by nature.

About five minutes later, trouble was afoot. Sara turned her head to the side when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. Using her keen eyesight, which was one of her powers and like a zoom function, she saw several men heading in another direction with duffle bags and poorly hidden crossbows. She nudged me with her elbow, still staring at the men. I looked at her then in the direction she was looking.

"Ana," I whispered. "Kim."

They both looked at me. I nodded to the side, motioning for them to execute our cover. They both gave me a nod. The four of us silently separated from our class, but with the help of Kim's powers, left copies of ourselves in our place.

Rebeca had stopped to tie her shoe, so she was isolated from the group. When she finished, she looked up to see four of her friends run off in a different direction. She looked at the class group, but no one seemed to notice. Curious, she ran after her friends.

After following us for some time, she looked back to see where she was. However, she realized that she was so far from the path that she couldn't see it anymore. She looked ahead again only to find that we somehow vanished. Rebeca stopped where she was, completely lost. She began to panic as she looked around.

Just then, she heard a dog's whine. Her fear subsided as she went to see what the sound was and where it was coming from. Rebeca found three black wolves that were slightly bigger than normal timber wolves, each trapped in a net hanging six feet from the ground. She approached the one closest to her. She observed that the fur of the wolves wasn't black; instead, it was a dark shade of purple.

The wolf opened its eyes and saw Rebeca. It began to whine and whimper as it began to move in the net. Rebeca held her hand out near the wolf to calm it down by showing she meant no harm.

"Shh…" she whispered to it, trying to calm it down. "It's okay."

The sound of her gentle voice seemed to calm the wolf down: it stopped struggling and fell silent as it stared at her eyes.

Rebeca observed the net then noticed the rope the trap was hanging from. Her eyes followed the rope and found the that it led to the tree's trunk behind her. She inspected the trunk more closely to find that the rope was painted the same color as the tree, so it would be easy to miss from far away. She also noticed the rest of the rope under a pile of leaves.

She untied the knot and gently lowered the net to the ground. After the wolf was safely on the ground, she helped the other two. Once the third wolf was on the ground, she went to help untangle its legs.

Suddenly, she looked to her right and saw one of the wolves leap at her. She stopped and moved back. The wolf flew past her and landed on its feet, turning to her. The second wolf was also slowly advancing to her right. The third one got out of the net and faced her. All three wolves were baring their teeth at her, snarling and growling. She tried to back away, but tripped over some of the rope and fell back. Even though she wasn't on her feet, she still tried to back away, too terrified to get back up. The wolves had her back into a tree. Terrified, Rebeca held her hand out to keep them away.

The wolf in front of her stopped growling when it saw the red marks of rope burns on her hand. It got closer and sniffed her palm. Rebeca calmed down a little the moment the wolf began licking her palm, almost as if it was trying to help her. The other two ceased their growling and sat down.

Rebeca reached out and stroked the wolf's head. They both stared at each other's eyes. Then, she heard a voice in the back of her mind say: "Thank you."

She put both of her hands on the sides of the wolf's head.

"Go," she said.

She lowered her hands and all three wolves ran away.

Rebeca stood up, smiling. Her smile vanished the moment she heard voices chattering. She hid behind the tree and slightly peeked around the corner. A group of men with rifles and crossbows were walking towards the area where the traps were.

Just then, someone grabbed her shirt from behind and dragged her out from her hiding place.

"Look what I found," the man said as he threw Rebeca forward.

She sat up and kept her eyes down.

One man approached her and kneeled. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer him.

"Why are you talking to her, man?" one of the poachers said. "She's the one who let the wolves go."

"We can't be sure it was her," the man in front of her said.

"Of course it was her!" another man said. "She was in the area where the traps were!"

"And besides," said a third, "if we let her go, then she'll get us arrested. I say we kill her right here, right now. By the time anyone finds her, we'll be long gone."

She looked up at the man in front of her. He smiled and gave her a wink. Then, the man's irises glowed a brown light.

"Let's get this over with," another man said.

Rebeca and the man in front of her looked to the side to find one of the hunters aiming his crossbow at her. He pulled the trigger. As the arrow sailed towards her, she closed her eyes.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to find the tip of the arrow an inch away from her face. She also saw that a han was holding the shaft of the arrow. She followed the arm and found that it was the poacher who was in front of her holding the arrow.

"Hey!" another man said. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" (Only, he didn't say "heck.")

The one who held the arrow got to his feet, facing the others. He twirled the arrow in his hand with his fingers, so the tip was facing one of the men. Then, he threw it.

The arrow sailed through the air as quick as the speed of sound. The men looked in the direction the arrow flew. One of the poachers found himself pinned against a tree trunk with the arrow just above his shoulder, through his shirt and jacket. Everyone looked at the man who threw the arrow.

At that moment, a brown light engulfed him and the figure changed shape. Once the light faded, Rebeca stared at the brown Ranger standing before her.

"It's the Power Rangers!" a man said.

One man charged at the Ranger from the side. She grabbed him, flipped him over her head, and then kicked him. He was sent flying and collided into another. She rushed towards the others.

Another poacher took aim with his rifle at the Ranger. Suddenly, the silver Ranger appeared out of nowhere in his line of sight. Before he had time to react, she swatted the gun to the side then struck him the abdomen. He beat over and was elbowed on the back of his head.

A third poacher went down after being literally knocked unconscious by the yellow Ranger's hit on the back of his head. The one next to him swung the butt of his rifle at her. She ducked, stood up again, then grabbed the rifle. She punched him in the face and he fell unconscious to the ground. She held both ends of the rifle and broke the weapon in half.

"You!" a poacher said to Rebeca with anger in his voice.

She turned her head to him as he drew out his machete.

"You set us up!" he said.

He swung his machete over his head. Rebeca held her arms up over her head to protect herself.

 _Clang!_

She lowered her arms to find the red Ranger blocking the poacher's machete with her own sword.

The red Ranger looked back at Rebeca.

"Run, Rebeca!" she said.

She scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could away from the battle.

About a minute later, she stopped to catch her breath. She put her left hand on a tree to help keep her balance. Just then, she heard men shouting. Looking back, she saw seven of the poachers running in her direction. Scared, she began to run again.

"Help!" she screamed, hoping someone would hear her. "Somebody, please! Help! Anybody!"

All of a sudden, she tripped over a tree root. She fell and rolled to a stop. She looked back as the men got closer.

Then, something came running and stood between Rebeca and the men. They all stopped as the purple wolves snarled at them. Some of the men began to back away.

"What are you afraid of?!" one man said. "They're just animals!"

Heat went down Rebeca's spine and she felt a nerve get struck when he called the wolves "animals." Her irises became a glowing purple as she glared at the men.

The wolves' eyes also glowed a purple light. The other two moved in closer to the one in the center. As they grew closer, darkness seemed to show as their aura like flames coming from the canines. Rebeca and the men witnessed before their eyes as the three wolves merged together in darkness. Its size even grew. The purple glow vanished from Rebeca's eyes.

The darkness dispersed to reveal the three-headed hell hound of the Underworld: Cerberus.

It growled at the hunters as it stood there, guarding Rebeca. An odd mixture of amazement and terror filled Rebeca as she stared at it.

Now the size of a bus, Cerberus breathed out darkness like a dragon does with fire. The darkness struck all seven men. Once the darkness passed through them and vanished, nothing seemed to have happened.

Until two of the tree trunks made cracking sounds. The men looked at the trees to find something actually forming and coming out. Some type of monsters that could not be described stepped out, facing the illegal hunters.

Cerberus raised all three heads and howled. The howl echoed throughout the forest. Rebeca heard the sound of multiple feet running. She looked back to see dozens of timber wolves running in her direction. She covered her head with her arms and ducked as one jumped over her. She looked up to see all the wolves had lined up like a wall, growling at the men.

Rebeca stood up and the purple glow returned to her irises as she stared at the poachers.

"Leave now," she said with confidence, "and surrender yourselves to the forest rangers. If you ever come back to this forest or illegally hunt and/or capture any animal in any forest or anywhere, these wolves and your worst fears will hunt you down."

The men looked at her then at the canines and monsters. Then, they dropped their rifles and crossbows. They turned around and ran away.

The monsters vanished and the wolves ran off. Cerberus turned to Rebeca, who remained calm. She stared at the middle head's glowing eyes with her own glowing purple irises. She reached out and placed her hand on its nose. Cerberus became a purple light that spread out on to Rebeca, engulfing her.

The red Ranger jumped down from a nearby tree, landing on her feet. She stood up straight as the purple light faded, revealing the purple Ranger in her Ranger form. Rebeca observed her Ranger outfit as the red one approached her.

She looked at her as the red Ranger said: "Welcome to the Power Rangers."

The other three joined them. All five of them powered down.

"Let's get back before anyone notices that you're gone," I said to Rebeca.

She nodded.

Using our speed, we all ran in the direction our class was at.

A week later, I took my friends who were Rangers and a few selected ones to a horse ranch near a reservoir. My neighbor worked there and I brought my friends there so we can volunteer for the day.

About three hours later, Brenda Toruño was walking by one of the areas that was surrounded by a metal fence (which formed a circle) where horses can run around in order to calm down. Her attention was caught when she heard a horse's neigh from that direction. A black mare was inside the small corral. She stopped so she could get a better look at it. The young female horse began to run around the circle.

Curious, Brenda approached the fence and climbed up a few bars. She put her arms over the top of the fence to keep her up. She watched in amazement as the beautiful black mare ran around.

A couple minutes later, someone stood next to Brenda on the fence. She looked to her left to find Candace next to her. They both continued to watch the horse.

"She's pretty magnificent, isn't she?" Candace said.

"She's _amazing_ ," said Brenda.

Candace climbed up and sat on top of the fence.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Brenda asked.

"Relax," her friend said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Her question was answered when the mare stopped and turned its head to both girls. It neighed and reared back on its hind legs. Both girls were startled by this and Candace fell off the fence into the corral. The horse returned to all four legs and charged at Candace. Terrified, she tried to back away.

At that moment, Brenda landed on her feet next to Candace and stood between the horse and her friend. The mare stopped just a few feet away from Brenda. It reared back on its hind legs again and neighed.

"Whoa!" Brenda said, holding her hands up. "Whoa! Easy! Just calm down, girl! Easy!"

The mare got back down, but it kept jumping around.

"Easy! Easy!" Brenda said in a soothing tone.

The horse began to calm down. Shayla and I helped Candace out as everyone else gathered around the fence, ready to help Brenda.

"That's it," Brenda said gently. "That's it."

The mare was about to calm down until it saw Brenda's hand getting closer to its head. It began to jump around again. Brenda backed away. She felt something touch her shoulder, so she looked up. I was holding my hand out to her.

"Come on!" I urged.

She looked at the mare again, feeling sorry for it. She grabbed my hand and I helped her get on the other side of the fence.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

We looked at the mare again.

We were told that they had just recently received the mare, so it had a difficult time with other people.

As we continued to volunteer around the place, Brenda constantly checked on the black mare, worried about what might happen to it.

At noon, we left. Instead of letting them return home after lunch, I took them out to the Portuguese Bend Preserve for a hike.

No sooner were we around another bend of the trail, we were attacked by Moogers.

"Not these things again!" I said.

The ones who weren't Rangers ran away, but Brenda ran in a different direction from fright. The others and I powered up into our Ranger form and fought the goons. Then, I noticed a few Moogers running in the same direction Brenda went. I summoned my blaster and aimed at them. I shot down two of the three, but the third one got away. I hoped that it wouldn't find Brenda as I fought the other ones.

Brenda stopped to catch her breath. She looked back when she heard a strange gurgling noise. A Mooger came into view, looking around. Then, it saw her. Brenda ran again, constantly looking back at the Mooger chasing her.

Brenda again looked back as she continued to run. Turning her head forward again, she stopped. She was right at the edge of a cliff. She turned around as the Mooger came closer. Out of instinct, Brenda took a step back. Her foot slipped and she began to lose her balance.

She fell back, off the cliff. She screamed when she fell. Her body flipped over so she was facing the water below. Tears began to form in her eyes as she fell, so she closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt herself land on something. Feeling the breeze blowing against her, Brenda opened her eyes. She was looking at a black wing. Thinking that the wing was her own, she sat up. She faced forward to see the back of a horse's head and its black mane.

"What the…" Brenda said.

She was riding on a pegasus.

The majestic mythical creature turned its head to the side to look back at its rider. Brenda recognized it immediately.

"You're the mare from earlier," she said.

The pegasus neighed as if to say: "Nice to see you again."

Brenda took hold of its mane gently as it flew up higher. Once high enough, they dove down. As they dove, the pegasus became a black light – actually, the light looked more like it was completely black surrounded by a white aura and stars within the black. The light engulfed Brenda when her irises became the same light.

The battle against the Moogers stopped when something dove out of the sky. It rose up into the air again. It was completely black but also had small white lights on it and it was in the shape of a pegasus rearing back and spreading out its wings. We heard it neigh and then it dove down to the ground. It landed in an empty space, sending a blast of air out. The Moogers seemed to be affected by the blast because we stood there as the Moogers were lifted off their feet and flew back.

We looked again to find the black Ranger in a kneeling position. She stood up as the Moogers vanished.

"Brenda?" I said.

"Hey, Abby," she said.

Two weeks later, Cecilia Santiago was driving around in her car as it rained at the Port of LA. She noticed a young woman with long white hair sitting on a bench with her hood on. She looked so sad and lonely by herself, so Cecilia parked her car in a nearby parking lot, opened up her umbrella when she got out, then went to where she saw the woman. She was still there, but Cecilia noticed a drop of blood come from her head and another run down from her leg.

Cecilia squatted down, looking at the young woman's face to get her attention. "Hey… are you alright?"

She raised her head to show Cecilia her black eye and the cut on her cheek on the left side of her face.

Usually, some people would react to these kind of things; however, Cecilia remained calm.

"Boy problems?" she asked.

The young woman nodded.

"Here," Cecilia said, holding out her umbrella.

The woman reluctantly took it and Cecilia pulled up her hood.

"Wait here," she said. "I'll be right back."

Cecilia ran back to her car and pulled out her medical kit. She went back and opened up the kit. She cleaned the cut on her cheek then put a band-aid on it. She then pulled up her right pants' leg a little to find a cut on her shin. Cecilia cleaned off the blood then bandaged it.

"There," she said, finishing up.

The young woman smiled and said in a soft voice: "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Cecilia. "So, why are you out here?"

"I just needed some time by myself," she said. "This is the only place I could think of."

"I see," Cecilia closed up her medkit. "Do you live nearby?"

"Yes. It's only a block away."

"Will you be fine walking home by yourself or would you like a ride?"

"I'll be fine."

"All right then. I've gotta go, but I hope to see you again some time."

"I hope so too." She held out the umbrella to Cecilia.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do."

The young woman smiled and held it over her head again.

Cecilia left and got in her car. The young woman kept smiling as she watched Cecilia leave. As she drove past, the young woman's irises glowed a white light. Cecilia's irises also began to glow the same light.

A minute later as she's driving, the rain stopped and Cecilia saw the sun shine through the clouds which caused her to smile.

That night, Cecilia found herself standing in the middle of the Vincent Thomas Bridge even though she was in her bed recently. The bridge was abandoned and completely empty. She also noticed that she was in the clothes had worn earlier.

"Cecilia…" a voice whispered.

She looked up. Not too far away was the young woman she had helped. As she walked towards Cecilia, her aura radiated a white light and her appearance began to change. Now standing a few feet away from her, Cecilia stared in awe at what was before her.

"You're… a _unicorn_?" she finally managed to say.

The mythical creature gave her a nod. " _I have come here to thank you, Cecilia,_ " the unicorn said telepathically. " _You came to help me when others ignored me and/or walked by me without even noticing my injuries. You listened to your heart to do what was right._ "

"Well, everyone deserves kindness and _no one_ should be ignored," Cecilia said.

" _That is true,_ " the unicorn agreed.

"But I don't understand why you didn't reveal what you are after I helped you. I mean… you only stayed disguised as a human because there were other humans around. And if you told me that you are a unicorn, I probably wouldn't believe you, but then again -"

" _Cecilia,_ " the unicorn said to stop her rambling. " _I didn't reveal my true form to you before because I had to see if you were ready. And now, I can proudly say that you_ are _ready._ "

"Ready for what?"

" _To become the twelfth Power Ranger._ "

Its horn began to glow. The unicorn lowered its head so the horn was in arms-reach. Staring at the horn, Cecilia reached out to the horn. Once her fingertips touched the horn, a white light flashed from where her fingers were touching the horn. The light grew bright enough that it blinded her vision.

Cecilia woke up with a start. She looked around to find herself in her bedroom again. She looked at her hands to find that she was wearing white gloves. She got out of bed to observe her whole body. She was in her Ranger form.

After powering down, she looked at the cuff on her wrist. The engraving of the unicorn flashed a white light and she heard a horse neigh. She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

In the morning, Cecilia was awake and dressed for the day. She felt like she had somewhere to go. Somehow knowing exactly where to go, she found herself at the Olguin campus.

I was at the console with Kendall and Sierra, with a holographic map of San Pedro and the other areas where the mythical creatures had appeared. Tommy was in the sparring ring training Rebeca and Leah. Shayla was in the workout room with Ana, Brenda, and Sara. Kim and Deanna were researching facts about the mythical creatures… or doing homework. Candace was in the infirmary taking care of a scrape on Reanna's back.

Just then, Kendall, Sierra and I heard the hatch under Kendall's desk open. The three of us looked at the slide, waiting for the person to come down. Cecilia reached the end of the slide and got to her feet.

Up in the Armada ship, the tanks had shadowy figures in them showing. The sound of a heartbeat was heard. In one of the tanks, someone opened their eyes.

 **Uh-oh. Sounds like the team has a challenge in the future. Who is the person in the tank? Will they be a threat to the Rangers or will they help them beat Vrak and Vekar? And what happens now that they have a full team? Hope you enjoy reading this story and don't be too shy to share a little kindness with others! Please leave a review of the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I know the team already seems big enough, but there was one more mythical creature that I had to include. See if you can guess what that creature is before the news report ends in this story. And who will be the next member of the team? Read on to find out! Disclaimer: I only own the story. "Let's power up!"**

We were all spread out in different areas when our cuffs chimed like a phone would for a notification. Making sure no one was watching, I hid in a nearby alleyway. I took another look around before rolling up my sleeve.

"Go ahead, Kendall," I said to my cuff.

"Rangers," Kendall's voice said. "All of you need to come to the base immediately. We received surprising news."

A few minutes later, Kim was the last one to join us. We gathered around the holotable. Kendall pressed a button and holographic screens appeared. It was a news report.

"… in the city of Detroit, Michigan, there have been reports of a so-called 'monster' roaming the streets at night," the female reporter said. "Witnesses say that even though it lurks in the shadows, it appears to some type of man covered in fur with claws and a scorpion tail."

They showed a video of a young man being interviewed.

"It was _really_ weird," he said. "I was just walking home last night and then I look up to see it on top of a roof. I don't even know why it was there. It was, like, still as a statue. But when I saw it for like, five seconds, it turned its head to me and ran away. I wanted to get a picture of it so my friends would believe me."

Images of the creature running, a blur of it, and/or a shadow of it were shown.

"The creature somehow vanished two weeks ago," the female reporter said, "but after the sudden disappearance of the monster, an unknown hero emerges out of the shadows."

A middle-aged man was being interviewed outside a liquor store.

"I was about to close up my shop when two men in hoods came up to me," he said. "They pulled out their knives, threatening to cut me open and telling me to go inside and bring out the cash for the register. I took my keys out of my pocket, terrified and was about to turn around to unlock the door. Then, someone in a strange costume came running up and kicked them both down. That person disarmed them both and knocked them out cold. Whoever it was ran away before I could get a chance to thank them and the cops arrived a few minutes later."

The female reporter was shown again.

"Sightings of this mysterious hero have been reported daily," she said. "This hero has been seen saving people from disaster, stopping robberies and kidnappings, helping people who attempt to commit suicide publicly, stopping murders before they take place, and reducing the number of crimes both big and small throughout the whole city. Authorities are unsure of what to think of this vigilante and if they're here to help or mislead them. As a precaution, local authorities announce that if anyone has seen this hero in person, please take a picture or video and report it to the nearest authorities. If you have come in contact with the hero, please give the authorities any information to help them figure out if they are a future threat or not."

"Wait," I said. "Go back a little, to where they showed the creature."

Kendall pressed a button on the table and passed her hand in front of the screen to her left. The video was put in rewind. I kept a close eye on what I was looking for.

"There!" I said, pointing.

Kendall held her hand up in front of the screen, pausing the video. The image on the screen was where they showed the best shots of the creature. Using the advanced technology we had, I pulled out all the images. I enlarged the image that had a clearer and better picture of the beast.

"That can't be what I think it is," Candace said.

I typed in something and had selected images of a certain mythical creature show up next to the other images. I had another image enlarge, had the others vanish, and had the two selected images side by side.

The picture on the right was an image of a manticore: the creature with a lion's head and body, a big scorpion's tail the length of its body, and large bat wings. The picture of the manticore matched the image on the left.

"Looks like we're heading to Detroit," I said.

A couple days later, we came to the city. We planned out how we were going to encounter the mysterious hero. I would be a thief who would take a purse from one of the girls. I wore a black hoodie with the hood up and a black beanie pulled down over my eyebrows along with a black sleeve that covered the bottom half of my face up to the bottom of my eyes. I also wore black gloves. The only part of my face showing were my eyes. We chose to do this in an area where no one else was around.

Later on that day, the girls were in groups of two or three, spread out within the small area. I was coming up heading towards Rebeca, Deanna and Kim while they were walking down the street. I kept my head down and my hands in the pockets of the hoodie, trying to make myself look suspicious and normal at the same time. Once I was right next to Rebeca, I snatched her purse and ran.

"Hey!" Rebeca shouted in alarm. "Give me back my purse!"

The others looked back at me as I ran around the corner into an alley.

Someone suddenly tackled me and I fell onto my back. I looked at who tackled me and couldn't believe my eyes. It was the _bronze_ Ranger.

"Either drop the purse and walk away or be prepared to be turned in to the authorities," she said.

 _Okay,_ I thought to myself as I got to my feet. _Not exactly the best line to use to threaten a thief. But why does that voice sound so familiar?_

I threw the purse back then took a fighting stance.

"Do you really want to do that?" the Ranger asked.

"Prove to me that you're the hero everybody says you are," I said in a gruff, male-like voice, "and not just some cowards behind a mask."

She took a fighting stance as well.

I went on offense first by trying to land a roundhouse on her. But she blocked it by holding up her right forearm next to her head. We both fought each other and I observed that she was very skilled in fighting.

The fight ended when she swept her leg under me and knocked me down. I pushed myself up to my hands and knees as I groaned in pain. She stood over me after picking up the purse.

"You're the one who's the coward," she said, "since you're hiding your own identity and stealing from other people. Now, why don't you let me see your face before I turn you in?" She reached towards my head.

I swiftly looked back while pushing her back with my right hand using an immense amount of strength. She flew and fell back about ten feet away and I scrambled up to my feet and ran. I went around the corner, joining Rebeca and the others. With their help, I quickly removed my disguise as the bronze Ranger recovered. They helped by each hiding a piece of the disguise on the bags Kim and Deanna had, including Ana's duffle bag and Brenda's backpack. I even changed my shoes before the Ranger came around the corner. Ana and Brenda walked with me in the opposite direction of the other three, making it appear as if we had just passed by them. Rebeca and the other two looked at the Ranger as if they were also chasing the thief as well. She suddenly froze when she recognized them.

She cleared her throat and tried to disguise her voice. "Did you girls see where the thief went?"

They shook their heads.

"As soon as he ran past us," Reanna said, "we looked back only to find that he somehow vanished."

"Oh… Well, thank you," she said. "And here's your purse."

She gave Rebeca her purse back.

"Thank you," Rebeca said.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She jumped up high into the air and they watched her fly off like she was Superman or Supergirl. Once she was gone, they looked around to make sure there weren't any other witnesses.

"All clear," Deanna said into her cuff.

They all gathered where I was with Ana and Brenda.

"So…?" Brenda said. "How did it go?"

"Can we find somewhere to sit first?" I asked, holding my left arm in pain. "I don't know where she learned to fight, but she definitely knows how to beat someone at hand-to-hand combat."

All thirteen of us went to a nearby fast-food restaurant, sitting outside. Brenda came back outside to the table we were sitting at with a cup filled with ice. She gave it to Candace who dumped the ice on to a hand towel, tied up the ends, and placed it on my left bruised arm. I winced in pain when she did that.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I said. "I just didn't expect the bronze Ranger to be so strong or skilled."

"What was she like anyway?" Kendall asked over speaker phone on Cecilia's phone.

"She _definitely_ knows what her powers are," I said. "But I don't think she knows what she's meant to do as a Ranger."

"Do you at least have an idea of who the bronze Ranger might be?" she asked.

"I have a hunch that it could be someone we know," I said.

That night, a little girl only seven-years-old, was walking down the sidewalk, lost and alone. She was very scared as she walked, trying to find her way home. She turned into an alley, unaware of the dangers that lurked in the dark.

At that moment, several teen boys wearing bandanas over their mouths came out of the shadows. They surrounded her, staring at the little girl as if she was their key to a huge reward. One walked towards her, reaching out to grab her.

A hand in a white glove grabbed his wrist. Everyone turned their heads to the bronze Ranger.

She punched him in the stomach and tossed him to the side.

As she fought two more boys, one of them grabbed the little girl. He held her under his arm like a bag as she screamed. He ran off with the girl who was kicking and screaming.

All of a sudden, he felt himself lurch forward. He felt something strike the back of his knee, causing him to fall into a kneeling position. Something grabbed his wrist, twisting it and forcing him to let go of the girl.

The little girl looked at the white Ranger who was holding the boy.

"Go!" Cecilia said "Find somewhere to hide!"

She ran and hid behind a recycle dumpster as the white Ranger knocked out the boy.

The others and I came down from the top of the roofs, landing next to the bronze Ranger in our Ranger form. Then, it began to rain as Cecilia joined us. All thirteen of us fought the gang through teamwork.

At one point, the bronze Ranger and I found each other fighting back to back.

"Who are you?" she asked as we fought.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said.

A few minutes later, I knocked out the last gang member. We all looked at the foolish teenage boys who were on the ground unconscious. I went over to where the girl was hiding, kneeling down in front of her. When she saw the red Ranger, she ran out of her hiding place and threw her arms around the Ranger. I picked her up and turned to the others.

"I'll take her home," I said.

They all gave me a nod.

I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Hang on tight, sweetheart," I told her.

She put her chin on my shoulder and held on to me. I jumped up high into the air, landing on the roof of the building. I somehow knew where she lived, so I jumped from roof to roof (unsure about flying) until I reached her house. I landed on the doorstep and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened and a woman stood there.

"Mommy!" the little girl said.

I let the mother take her daughter in her arms. She began to cry as she hugged her daughter. She looked at me.

"Thank you so much," she said.

I nodded then jumped into the air.

A couple of minutes later, I joined the others on top of a four story building.

"Thank you all for helping me tonight," the bronze Ranger said, "but why are you here?"

"We are here to ask you to join us," I said. "Back in California, a threat is looming."

"Vrak and Vekar are still out there," Ana said, "waiting to strike."

"We need all the help we can find," said Sara. "And you are the last Ranger we needed to find."

"Will you come home and protect the world with us…" I said. "… Leianna?"

She took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

I powered down, revealing who I was. "I just recognized the sound of a friend's voice."

The others powered down as well. At first, she hesitated but she powered down as well. Leianna Hawkins stood there with the silver cuff on her right wrist, with the engraving of the manticore on the cuff.

Before we left the next day, Leianna paid a visit to the main police station in her Ranger form. With all the officers gathered in one place or listening through their radios or phones while on their shifts or at home, she gave them a speech.

"I have been called to protect the world in a different city in the U.S. and will unfortunately have to leave the city," she said. "But I don't want this to discourage you. I may not be around, but this city still needs people to protect it. And you are just the right people for the job. You may not be Rangers, but you can still be the heroes children still see you as and prove the adults that you are not abusing your power as officers. You're more than just officers; you're guardians who protect _all_ the citizens of this city no matter if they're rich or poor. This city needs you all to do the right thing to make it a safer place. I was doing all that I could, but I am only one person. You are many and you all work together as a team and as a family. Be the heroes and guardians that this city needs and set a bright example for future generations.

"Don't use your power as the authority of the law to take advantage of other people and/or things to go your way. Wealth and power aren't the important things; love and kindness are the true treasures of this world. Sometimes, it doesn't really work like that, I know, but violence isn't the only option to replace that. So, when you find yourself in a position that causes you to start panicking, try to calm yourself down and find a different way to solve the problem. Do _not_ resort to violence, especially when other lives are at stake. And do not ignore the plea of others even, regardless of their race and culture.

"Now, before I leave, I only have one more thing to say: Be an inspiration to everyone, no matter the age and regardless of how big or small the task or action may be. We are living in a world where there needs to bright examples for others to see there that even in the darkest nights, there is always light. Be that light for everyone and yourselves."

The officers in the station applauded for her.

Throughout the next day, we had split up in groups of two and spread out throughout the city to see if Leianna's encouragement would work. Some of us were in our Ranger form and others were blending in with the other civilians.

Reanna and Candace were walking down a street when they saw two male police officers help a homeless man who had fallen and spilt all of his belongings. Ana and Kim were in their Ranger form in an alley, witnessing a male and female officer pull over to comfort a teenage girl who was sitting on the ground, crying. Shayla and Sierra, in their Ranger form, watched from the top of a five story building as a female officer saved a little boy from a kidnapper immediately. Deanna and Rebeca were inside a Starbucks café when they saw a male officer stop two men who were attempting to rob a liquor store, and completely unaware and unprepared for a police officer to arrive and arrest them. Brenda and Leah were on top of a skyscraper in their Ranger form, watching two female officers save another young woman who was about to throw herself off the roof of a ten story building. Cecilia and Sara witnessed several civilians help another male officer when a man pointed a gun at him by silently coming up behind him and restraining him after getting the gun away from him (they were both part of the civilian group who helped). Leianna and I were on top of another skyscrapers in our Ranger form, watching civilians and police officers work together to stop a group of criminals on the run together.

A week later, we all gathered at the base when Kendall called us to show us something. Using the table's hologram screen again, she showed us a news report about all the good occuring in Detroit. Videos and images of police officers and/or civilians doing the right thing were shown. It was also pointed out that the rate of crime has dropped dramatically since the day we first saw them doing their city right. Then at the end of the report, a female officer standing at a podium for an announcement was shown.

"On behalf of all the Detroit officers and civilians," she said, "we would like to thank the bronze Power Ranger for being our hero, our idol, our inspiration, and for encouraging us to stand up for others, along with reminding us who we are and that we are stronger than we know. She was the one who started it all to make our home a safer place and has asked us to continue her mission for her. If you're watching this right now, bronze Ranger, we would like to thank you for everything you've done for us to help make our city a safer place."

The screen vanished and we all cheered and applauded for Leianna.

 **I had a little difficulty trying to come up with a way to meet the bronze Ranger, but then it occurred to me that I should try to use the whole "vigilante" story for the Ranger and have her in the most crime-heavy city. But as a side note: just know that you don't have to be a police officer to help set a bright example in your community and don't be afraid to do so! Be the light that shines in the darkness. Anyway, now that the team is complete, what will the Rangers face in the upcoming battles? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also, please leave a comment or two to let me know what you think about the story so far! I really would like some feedback to know what I can do for the next chapter! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Messenger

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had a few bumps along the road, and this is the best I could come up with. It's a little shorter than the others, but I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Ranger enemies that are mentioned in this chapter. "Let's power up!"**

Two weeks had passed since we recruited Leianna to the team. In the Armada ship, Vrak was in the bridge with his brother as they stared at Earth. Then, one of their commanders (well, their _only_ commander) arrived on the bridge.

"You summoned me, sir?" he said.

"Ah! Pacha Chamak," Vrak said as he and Vekar turned to him. "We have a special job for you."

"Go down to Earth, create as much chaos as you can to draw out the Rangers, then give them a message for us," Vekar said. "And to be sure that they will get the message, destroy some of those ridiculous heroes if you can."

"Of course," Pacha Chamak said, hiding the uncertainty in his voice.

"You will also take a legion of soldiers with you," Vrak said.

Pacha Chamak scoffed. "I do not need any help to destroy the Rangers. I will do fine on my own."

"Are you disobeying a direct order?!" Vekar almost shouted.

He bowed. "Of course not, my prince!"

"Good!" Vekar said. "Now, go and do your task!"

He left and the two brothers turned to Earth again while Pacha Chamak softly growled angrily.

Down at the harbor of the Port of LA, Pacha Chamak was carrying out his orders. He watched as X-Borgs and Moogers along with Rinshi from "Power Rangers Jungle Fury" and Tyrannodrones from "Power Rangers Dino Thunder", created chaos by destroying vehicles and making noise while on top of containers to scare the workers. One of the workers was trying to get away from a Mooger. Pacha Chamak grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"Where are the Power Rangers?!" the commander shouted at the man.

"Hey!"

They both looked up. On top of a tower of containers stood the red Ranger and the rest of the team in their Ranger form. Pacha Chamak released the man who fled the scene, then faced us. All the goons gathered behind Pacha Chamak.

"Why are you here?" I said. "Because I know your kind doesn't just bring an entire _legion_ of goons to destroy things."

"Very perceptive," he said. "I'm here to deliver a message: Prince Vekar and Vrak are almost done with their own team that will destroy you Rangers once and for all."

"That's not all, is it?" Leianna asked, cautious.

"Of course not," he said. "Now, I have to destroy some of you myself!"

He shot his metal hands at us. All thirteen of us jumped off the container into the air before his attack struck. We each landed in different areas as the goons rushed towards us. Some of us drew out our broad swords, some brought out their blasters, and the rest chose to fight with their fists.

I struck down a Rinshi with my sword then jumped up on top of one of the containers. I kicked an X-Borg off the container when it rushed at me.

"Behind you!" I heard Shayla shout.

I moved to the side as her laser flew in my direction. It struck a Mooger which fell off the container. I looked at Shayla who stood straight across from me on top of another tower of containers.

"Thanks!" I said to her.

After I struck down a Tyrannodrone, I saw another jump at me. I summoned my repeater in my left hand, put my sword on my shoulder, aimed at the flying goon with one hand, then fired before it landed.

Ana jumped up and landed next to me with her sword in her hand.

Suddenly, Pacha Chamak landed on the other end of the container we were standing on. I aimed my blaster at him. It flew out of my hand and landed against one of the big metal hands on his shoulders. The reminder of his hands on his shoulders being magnetic, popped up in my head. I tightened my grip on my sword, ready for his magnetic pull again.

When Ana's sword flew out of her hand and landed against the other metal hand, I was lifted off my feet. I flew towards the monster, keeping a firm grip on the hilt of my sword. My blade landed on the left metal hand next to Ana's and I placed the bottom of my feet on the hand.

Pacha Chamak snapped his head towards me.

"What?" I said. "You didn't see that coming? I guess you completely forgot your last battle with the Super Mega Force Rangers."

I had my sword vanish, quickly took hold of Ana's sword and my blaster, and put one foot on his face. Using him as support, I pulled the two weapons off the magnetic hands and flipped back in the process. I landed on my feet next to Ana. I had the sword point down then held it out to Ana.

I turned my head to her. "Go help the others!"

She nodded and took her sword in her hands. She jumped off the container and I faced Pacha Chamak. My blaster vanished from my hand.

Although his face didn't show much emotion, I assumed he was angry.

The pair of hands extended out on mechanical arms and flew at me. I kicked one out of the way then dodged the other. I continued to dodge and block his attacks.

"You fight like a coward!" I said. "What happened to you being a warrior of hand combat? Where's your honor?!"

He retracted his metal arms and hands then took a fighting stance. I took a fighting stance as well. He rushed at me.

Down below, Rebeca struck a Rinshi back then tossed an X-Borg towards it. Deanna landed next to her as another wave of goons rushed at them.

"Geez! They just keep coming!" Deanna said.

"I guess they don't know when to quit!" Rebeca said as she kicked a Tyrannodrone.

Pacha Chamak stumbled back after I landed another blow on him. He tried to keep his balance from falling back. I grabbed him by his collar.

"What did you mean by Vrak and Vekar are almost done forming their own team?" I said. "What team?"

"The princes are bringing back former enemies of the Rangers before you," he said. "They plan on using the hatred and anger of those to destroy you and the others."

"I will admit, I am surprised," I said. "Normally, your kind wouldn't give such information to Rangers. Why would you tell me all of this?"

"Because you and the other Rangers have honor within you," he said. "Unlike the prince, his brother, and the rest of their team."

I looked in his eyes and saw something.

"You didn't want to come down here to fight or destroy us, did you?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I came to join you."

I pulled him back on top of the container and let him go.

"How can I be sure that I can trust you and that you won't betray us?" I said.

He got down on one knee, balled his hand into a fist, held his right arm diagonally across his chest, and bowed his head.

"I promise you," he said. "I will never betray you or the Rangers no matter what, for as long as I live. I give you my word as a warrior of honor."

Leah, Reanna, and Brenda found themselves surrounded by the goons. They stood ready for any attack. Just then, some of the goons were struck down by a pair of metal hands. Pacha Chamak landed in front of the three girls and began to fight the goons himself. I landed next to Reanna and they looked at me.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"Relax," I said. "He's on our side."

We joined the battle again.

At one point, all of the Rangers and I drew our swords and gathered together. We all stood in a line. Pacha Chamak had most of the goons gathered together a few yards away from us. We all held our swords in front of us, the edge of our blade facing us just a few inches away from our faces.

"Legendary Slash!" we all shouted in unison.

We turned the blades so the blade itself would be facing us. Then, images of the mythical creatures we each represent appeared on the blades and flashed the color of which Ranger we were. We all swung our swords back.

"Final strike!" we shouted.

We slashed the air with our swords and colored slashes flew from our swords to the goons. Once the slashes struck them, there was an explosion.

Then, the last group of remaining goons was gathered. We all summoned our blasters. Reanna, Ana, Shayla, Rebeca, Brenda, Cecilia, and Leianna took a kneeling position in front of the rest of us. We looked like we were taking the same positions the British did back during the civil wars before the first world war.

"Legendary Blast!" we shouted in unison.

We aimed at the goons as we built up energy into the shot.

"Final strike!" we shouted as we pulled the trigger.

The lasers that we shot out became golden figures of the mythical creatures we represent. The blasts struck the goons, causing another explosion.

Vrak and Vekar had been watching the battle on their screens.

"That traitor!" Vekar said. "He will pay for his insolence!"

"Let him be smashed by the fallen warriors," Vrak said. "We'll use our new weapon to do so. Fire the Mega beam!"

One of the goons pressed a red button which shot a blue and green beam down to Earth. It caused an X-Borg, a Mooger, a Rinshi, and a Tyrannodrone to grow into giants. We all turned to the giants.

"That's not good!" said Sara.

"We'll still take them down!" Sierra said.

I turned to Pacha Chamak. "Find somewhere to hide, away from this area."

He nodded then ran off.

I turned to the giant goons. "Summon zords!"

All of the zords came forth. We jumped into the air and we landed in the cockpits of our zords. Inside, we stood on raised platforms that were our color and we put our hands on panels that were on both sides of us to control our zords.

"Let's go!" I said.

We had our zords attack the enemy. I had my zord dive down from above at the Mooger. The Mooger unexpectedly grabbed the wings of my zord before I got a chance to strike it. I exclaimed when I felt my zord come to an abrupt stop. I could also feel the Mooger's grip on my arms, since I was connected to my zord.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"I think these things got smarter when they were hit with that beam!" I said.

"Hold on!" Ana said. "I'm coming to help you!"

The minotaur zord lowered its head and tackled the Mooger, causing it to let me go.

"Thanks!" I said, taking to the air again.

"You were right about there things being smarter!" Cecilia said as her zord dodged an attack from the Rinshi.

"Well then, let's be smarter than them!" I said. "Zords, combine!"

My zord combined with Leah's and Sara's. The legs extended out of my zord becoming human-like, Leah's zord became the right arm and a sword, and Sara's zord became the left arm and its wings became the shield. The head of the phoenix zord changed to a human face ─ just like all the other zords in the "Power Rangers" series. Deanna's zord became the torso, Sierra's zord became the right arm, Kim's zord became both legs, and Reanna's zord became the left arm and head. Rebeca's zord became the head and torso, Shayla's became the arms, Ana's was the legs. Leianna's became the head and legs, Brenda's became the torso, and Cecilia's became the arms. Within the cockpits of the combined zords, we all stood on our platforms in the same room.

As Pacha Chamak watched the battle between the zords and goons from a safe distance, he heard someone scream out for help. He looked to see a young woman trapped inside a car that had been flipped over and was leaning against a container. What was worse was the fact that part of the car was in flames and up above it, part of the crane was broken and was hanging over the car. He rushed over to her as quickly as he could.

When he reached the car, he found that gasoline had been leaking and was near the flames. He ran over to the car, ripped off the car door, and looked at the young woman. She was laying on the roof of the car since it was flipped over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Candace nodded.

Just then, the remaining supports that held the arm of the crane together, broke. Pacha Chamak used his metal hands to stop the container and the broken crane arm from falling on top of them. He caught it, but the weight was too much even for him. He took a scroll off his belt and held it out to Candace as she crawled out.

"Give this to the red Ranger if I don't make it!" he said, straining. "It's a list of names of the enemies Vekar and Vrak have brought back for their team."

Candace took the scroll and pulled herself out of the car. Pacha Chamak helped her to her feet and helped her get to safety. They were nearly out until Pacha Chamak heard something. He looked back to find that the flames had ignited the gasoline and were quickly spreading towards the main source of the flammable liquid.

Using the strength he had left, he pushed Candace out to safety. After Candace landed on the ground, she looked back. The car exploded and Candace shielded herself with her arm. She heard a loud _crash!_ She lowered her arm to find that Pacha Chamak had protected her by letting the container he was holding fall on top of him. Something fell from above and landed in front of Candace. It was one of Pacha Chamak's metal hands. She picked up the metal hand.

The rest of us defeated the giant goons. We got out of our zords and back to where we were before to talk to Pacha Chamak. We only found Candace sitting on the ground. All of us ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I… I think my leg's broken" she said.

"Let's get you back to base, then," I said.

"Did that monster do this to you?" said Reanna.

"No," she said as she put her arm around my shoulders. "He actually _saved_ me."

"Where is he, anyway?" Brenda asked as I helped Candace up.

She looked down at the object she was holding in her hand. I looked at what she was holding.

"He really did want to do the right thing," Rebeca said.

A few minutes later, Kendall and Tommy saw us rushing down the stairs. We had powered down before entering the base. I was helping Candace over to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Kendall asked as she rushed over to me.

"Candace was in a car when it flipped over and she may have broken her leg," I said.

I helped my friend up on to one of the beds.

"We need a doctor to help her," I said.

Leianna had an idea.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Some time later, Leianna returned with someone else. They both came into the infirmary. Kendall, Candace, and I turned our heads to both of them.

"This is Doctor Syd Jennings," Leianna said. "She'll be able to help us."

"Have you tried to heal her?" Dr. Jennings asked me as she approached the bed.

I kept staring at her when she said this. "No. I can't if the broken bones aren't aligned with each other. How do you know that I have healing abilities?"

"Leianna told me," she said, keeping her eyes on what she was doing. "She stayed at my place the moment she became a Power Ranger. And on the way here, she told me about the rest of you. I'll align the broken bones together, but it's going to take some time to do that."

"Let me know when you're done," I said. "Thank you for coming, Dr. Jennings."

The female doctor gave me a nod.

I left the infirmary so Dr. Jennings can do her job. I picked up the metal hand off of the table. Tommy came up and stood next to me.

"All Pacha Chamak wanted was a chance to show others that he wasn't a monster," I said, "that he wanted to be a hero."

"I'm sorry, Abigail," he said.

"Hey, Abby!" Sierra said.

Tommy and I turned our heads to the loft where Sierra was.

"You better come see this," she said.

The two of us went to the loft in order to see what was going on. Sierra had found a secret entrance and somehow it opened. We went inside and entered a large room. On walls and pedestals, inside glass cases and on display were items, weapons, suits, and helmets of all the Power Rangers that came before me and my friends. I approached the case that held items of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. When I placed my finger on top of the symbol on the glass case, a screen popped up, showing each Ranger and information like a biography on them. I lifted my finger off the glass and the screen disappeared after a few seconds.

Then, I noticed an empty pedestal. I approached it and saw a plaque on it.

I read: "Pacha Chamak, a Warrior of Honor."

I looked at the metal hand I was holding. I placed it on the pedestal. Glass rose out of the pedestal and became a case to hold the metal hand.

An hour later, Dr. Jennings approached me as I stood in the loft, awaiting for my friend. I turned my head to her.

"She's ready," she said.

I followed her to the infirmary. Candace was still on the bed and her leg was wrapped in bandages. I held my hand out and the red aura began to glow around it. I placed my hand on her bandaged leg. The red light flashed as it outlined her leg, allowing my powers to heal her. Once the light faded, I removed my hand.

"I've healed your broken bones," I told her, "but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay off that leg for a few days to let it heal fully."

"Thanks, Abby," my friend said.

"You should be thanking Dr. Jennings, here," I said. "If she wasn't here, then your leg would probably be in a cast by now."

"It was nothing," the doctor said. "I just do what I love to do: help people."

"Speaking of which," I said. "None of us have as much experience in the medical field like you do. Would you be a part of the team, as our doctor?"

"I would love to!" she said.

 **I know, I know. This chapter seems a little corny and weird with a villain trying to be a good guy, but does anyone else consider it? I had to write it down as a way for the Rangers to know who they were about to face, instead of having them blindly rush into battle. Plus, honor is something villains don't really consider or have most of the time. Anyway, please leave a review of this chapter to let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter and the story. Want to see who the members of the villain team are? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also, a big shoutout to the friends of mine who are reading this! I miss you guys so much and I hope we'll see each other soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 Revived Hatred

**Hey everyone! So, this chapter has alot of new characters in it and unfortunately, most of them are not mine. So, disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the shows they are from, or the scenes that are from the show. I know it's a bit much, but there had to be an upside to the twist in my story. Want to know who they are? Read on to find out! "Let's power up!"**

A couple weeks after Pacha Chamak's sacrifice, I began to be plagued by nightmares. One night, Kim allowed me to stay over at her house. She was sleeping in her room while I was sleeping in her living room. At 2 o'clock in the morning, Kim woke up to the sound of me shouting. She sat up, looking in the direction of the living room. When I shouted again, she jumped out of her bed and rushed over to me.

I was facing the ceiling as I shouted. My eyes were engulfed by a red light, but I wasn't awake. Kim was about to reach my bed, but when I shouted again, flames shot out of my mouth. Once the flames vanished, Kim rushed over to me and had me sit up, hoping I wouldn't burn her.

"Abigail!" she said, holding my shoulders. "Abby! It's me! It's okay!"

I stopped shouting and panted. The red light faded away from my eyes as tears rushed down my cheeks.

"Kim?" I said, panting.

"It's alright," my friend said gently.

Being the friend who was like a sister to me, she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"It was so horrible!" I said, hugging her still. "I was fighting Vrak and other monsters by myself, and when all the monsters suddenly vanished, Vrak thrusted his sword through my back.

"It's okay," she said again. "It was just a dream."

"I hope it was," I said. "It felt so real."

Later on that day, I was in the Dominguez channel in Carson. I was there so I could clear my head and try to understand what my nightmares meant or what they were trying to tell me. None of it made sense! I was always courageous when I faced Vrak and the other monsters, but in my nightmares, I felt so terrified of him.

I snapped out of my daze when I suddenly sensed something that caused me to quickly power up, standing at the ready.

Suddenly, lasers were shot at me. They missed, but the blast of the lasers hitting the ground in front of me caused me to fall back into the water. I got out of the small river of water. I heard several voices laughing behind me. I turned around to find Vrak and Vekar standing on the other side of the small river with their own team.

A few hours ago, I was with the rest of the team in our base. We had gathered around the table.

"With the list of names that Pacha Chamak gave us," I said. "Kendall and I were able to identify the members of Vrak and Vekar's team."

I gave Kendall a nod and she typed something in on the keyboard of the table.

"The first ones we identified are called the Five Fingers of Poison," I said.

3D holograms of the monsters popped up from the console.

"They were enemies of the Jungle Fury Rangers," I added.

"Each one of them represents a poisonous animal," Kendall said. "And they each have a special move or type of fighting style." Each one she named became enlarged and two screens of the battles the monster was in were shown. "Rentipede represents a centipede, fights with his fists, and has a special move called 'A Hundred Punches'."

"I'll deal with him," said Rebeca.

"The next one is Gakko," Kendall continued. "He represents a gecko, wields big throwing stars, and sticks to walls to fight often."

"He's mine," Leah said.

"Next, we have Toady," said Kendall. "Representing a toad, he uses bladed claws as his weapons and his skin is almost as tough as armor."

"I'll take care of him," Sara said.

"Fourth is Stingerella," Kendall said. "She represents a scorpion and ─ oddly enough ─ she fights with dance moves when she feels it's needed. She and Toady fell in love."

"Sounds like my kind of opponent," said Ana.

"Make sure you keep Stingerella and Toady separated from each other," I told them. "Otherwise, their strength will double."

"Their leader is Naja," Kendall said. "He represents a cobra and wields scythes that resembles a snake's fangs."

"I can take care of the snake," said Cecilia.

"Another enemy of the Jungle Fury Rangers is a Phantom Beast Warrior," I said.

"This boar-motif warrior is called Sonimax," Kendall explained as the hologram of the monster was shown. "He is a monster of sound-based attacks, so be aware of those."

"I got it," Deanna said.

"The next kind of monsters are enemies of the Samurai Rangers," I said.

The monsters were shown.

"First, we have Xandred," Kendall said. "When he was sent to Earth, he was the leader of those who challenged the Rangers. The red Ranger of the Samurai Rangers injured him badly and when he returned, the same but different Ranger vanquished him. Then, we have the _king_ of the Nighloks, Serrator. He's the one responsible for turning humans into Nighloks. One of their minions is called Duplicator. He is a very challenging one, considering the fact that he is able to create multiple mirror images of himself."

"Then, there's a monster the Dino Thunder Rangers and I had to face," Tommy said. "His name is Zeltrax. He was once a human with until an experiment went wrong. Mesogog reformed him, but turned him into a monster in the process. He blamed me for what happened to him. There's another monster who was in a similar situation: Koragg, the Knight Wolf and an enemy of the Mystic Force Rangers."

"And finally, we have the two enemies of the Mega Force Rangers," Kendall said. "Vrak and his older yet spoiled brother, Vekar. Both are princes of the Armada that had attacked Earth. Vrak has been defeated three times by the Mega Force Rangers."

A friend of mine was nearby with two of her friends. Ruby Ponce was the one who noticed the monsters facing the red Ranger. She stopped walking while her sister and their friend continued to walk.

"Guys!" Ruby whispered. "Come here!"

Ruby's sister, Cristal Ponce and their friend, Carolina Jereb turned to her then stood next to her to see what was going on.

"Are you ready to face your doom, red Ranger?" Vrak asked.

"I think you should be asking yourself that, Vrak," I said. "You've been defeated three times before, by the Mega Force Rangers. Are you really that desperate to be destroyed again?"

"I will not be destroyed a fourth time!" he said. "It is _you_ who will be destroyed! You will die alone!"

"Who says I'm alone?" I said.

The rest of the Rangers hopped over the wall and slid down the cement slope on their feet, then stood next to me.

The monsters drew out their weapons and all thirteen of us drew out our swords.

As the battle began, Cristal heard a strange gurgling noise to her right. She looked in that direction and turned pale immediately. She took a step back, bumping into her sister. Ruby and Carolina looked at Cristal then saw the Mooger. It raised its sword over its head to strike them.

Suddenly, a burst of sparks flew from behind it. It dropped to its knees then fell forward. The girls looked up at who struck down the creature. Candace lowered the special rifle in her hands and kept her eyes on the Mooger until it vanished.

She looked at her friends. "Are you three okay?"

Ruby and Cristal were staring at her, speechless.

"How did you know that thing was here?" Carolina asked.

"I like to follow the Rangers," she said, "and record their battles for those who are too afraid to come see them or are in a different place."

"But why did you bring a gun?" Carolina pointed out.

"Let's just say that the first time I began to follow the Rangers, I wasn't prepared for what would happen outside the Rangers' battle. I was lucky enough one of the Rangers saved me before one of the goons attacked me. So, they gave me this in order to defend myself if I was ever caught up in one of their battles."

"Speaking of the Rangers," Ruby said. "I don't like the looks of this battle."

She had directed her attention to the fight again.

"What do you mean?" Candace asked as she stood next to her.

"Even though these monsters seem like they're losing," she explained, "they are stronger than the Rangers."

"So, why are they letting the Rangers win?" her sister asked.

"I'm not sure," Ruby said. "And I don't know what they're planning, but I can say that it's not going to be good for the Rangers and it may result in the monsters winning this battle."

Candace was filled with anxiety as she looked at the battle again.

Kim's opponent dodge another one of her attacks then blocked it with his own sword.

"What are you up to?" Kim said. "I've noticed how you fight and I know that you're kind doesn't give up so easily!"

"Let's just say a few certain ones are not called 'The Five Fingers of Poison' for nothing," said Zeltrax.

A few minutes into the battle, Reanna's opponent jumped into the air away from her. She noticed that all the monsters had gathered together again. All of the Rangers were standing where they were, panting. The Five Fingers of Poison stepped forward while the others stepped back.

"That can't be good," Cristal said.

"Go," Candace said. "All of you, go! Get out of here!"

Ruby stayed where she was as the other two ran away.

"I said go!" Candace said.

"I'm not leaving if you're staying!" Ruby said.

"Get down then and brace yourself!" Candace said.

They both ducked down behind the wall.

The Five Fingers of Poison shot a beam of purple light at all of us. It felt like we were hit head on by a truck, so we flew back from the force of the blow. We fell on our backs and stomachs after the beam hit us. Once we were on the ground, we couldn't even get back up. We all struggled to lift ourselves up, but we felt so weak.

As the poisonous enemies laughed evilly, Vrak stepped forward. "If any of you survive this, then just know that we will be back to destroy you once and for all."

Beams of light shot down from above at them and once the light faded, they were gone.

Ruby and Candace peeked over the wall once the monsters were gone. With the dangerous monsters gone, they noticed that the Rangers were on the ground groaning in pain. Whatever hit us, it made us so weak that we were forced to power down.

Kim and Reanna got to their feet and each rushed to a friend. Candace hopped over the wall and rushed over to Deanna. Ruby was still standing where she was, staring at all of us. She directed her eyes to the first person who exclaimed out in pain. She vaulted over the wall, carefully ran down the slope, then ran over to the person.

Candace dialed a number on her phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"What happened?" Kendall said on the other end of the call.

"I think they've been hurt badly!" Candace said. "You've gotta send a van over here so we can get them to base safely!"

"Okay," Kendall said. "We'll be there shortly."

Candace hung up, put her phone in her pocket, then put her focus on her friend.

I coughed ― not like a fake cough, but a kind of cough you have when you're trying to recover from a cold or the flu ― then I looked up. My vision was strange: it was the same way it looked in role playing video games, when the character you're playing as is about to fall unconscious. I felt like all the energy I had before was now drained out of me and every time I would try to move, a wave of pain and cold struck my entire body. The feeling of the blood in my veins burning like fire only made it worse. I saw the others on the ground trying to keep awake like I was, Candace kneeling down next to Deanna telling her that help was on its way, Reanna next to Leah, Kim next to Sara, and Ruby next to Cecilia. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and when I opened my eyes again, I saw a silver van pull up and the passenger door open. I closed my eyes again before I could see who came out of the van. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Candace helping Deanna up to her feet and Kendall running over to me. Her voice sounded distant as she told me to hang in there. She helped me up, putting my arm around her shoulders. I closed my eyes a third time. Opening my eyes again, I found that I was sitting inside the van. After I closed my eyes a fourth time and gathering a little more strength, I opened them to find I was laying in a bed in the base's infirmary. The pain had subsided for the moment, so I looked around.

Dr. Jennings was checking up on a sleeping Brenda when she heard me groan. She turned her head to me. I was still looking around as she walked over to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have some type of poison or venom in your system," she said. "The others have it as well."

"What kind of venom?"

"Oddly enough, it's a mixture of a toad, a gecko, a centipede, a scorpion, and a cobra. Normally, those wouldn't be so strong or harmful individually. But the monsters must have combined their venoms when they shot that beam at you and the others."

"Where's Kendall?" I tried to sit up. "I need her to find those monsters before they cause more trouble."

"No." Dr. Jennings placed her hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me down. "I'm sorry, Abby, but you need to rest. You're too weak to fight, let alone walk and you need to save your strength."

Kim looked back as Dr. Jennings and I talked.

"So, what you're saying is that you have a cure, but it's hidden somewhere you don't even remember?" Reanna said.

Kim turned to Kendall again.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but it's been so long since it's been used that we started to forget about its location. I was also busy with something else."

"It better be something that can help us," Kim said.

"It actually is," Kendall said as she walked over to her laptop. "Yesterday, I was trying to solve this strange source of energy and discovered something amazing." She typed a few codes in and had active charts and graphs show on her screen. "Someone or something designed a program that can create _copies_ of certain people from other worlds. At first, I thought it was a joke; but after running a few tests, it actually works! So, I was about to bring a group of people from a certain world, but I didn't get the chance to put in the location to where they should appear since Candace called me at that moment. Now, they are unfortunately somewhere I have not located or pinpointed yet."

"So, you don't have any idea where the cure or those people are?" Reanna said for clarification.

"I think I do," Candace said.

She walked over to them with a tablet in her hands.

"I was trying to find any trace of Vrak and the other monsters," she explained, "but instead, I found different energy readings in two different locations within the Grand Canyon. The first one seemed to be moving and the second one appeared to be a battle. I think you two should split up and check each location."

"Take one of the flying zords," Kendall said. "You'll be able to get there faster through the air."

They both gave her a nod then left.

They reached the Grand Canyon and headed to the locations Candace had told them about. The first one was down in the canyon's ravine by the river. Reanna dropped down from the zord as Kim took the Roc zord to the second location. Reanna powered up in midair and landed safely on her feet near the river.

The sound of some type of powerful scream was heard. Luckily, the helmets we wore were able to drown out a scream that was higher and/or louder than a normal human's would be. She followed the sound to find a battle taking place. Six women were there and four of them appeared to have powers. Knowing she had to stop this, Reanna tried to figure out how she will be able to get their attention.

Once they were three women on each side of the river, the water seemed to have exploded as if something big and heavy fell from a very tall height and landed in the water. They looked in the direction the laser came from. Reanna lowered her blaster, which vanished.

"You need to understand that this fighting needs to stop!" Reanna shouted. "It won't solve anything!"

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" the one with white hair said.

"To you six and many others, I'm nobody," Reanna said. "But right now, I'm asking you all for your help and to work together."

"Why would we work with them?" the one with the skull-like face said, pointing to the women on the other side. "They apparently don't want people like us roaming around the world!"

"That's because you take your anger out on them for little things or for nothing at all!" Reanna said. "You fail to see how your abilities can be used to help people and how you can inspire many. But all you use them for is to hurt or kill those you take your anger out on or to take what you want! So, I'm asking you to put aside your differences and work together."

They were silent for a moment.

"Reanna, come in!" she heard through the comn in her helmet. "I need your help up here! My location is not far from yours, but you need to hurry!"

"We've gotta get going," Reanna said to them. "My friend needs our help."

The one with the skull-like face painting walked over to her. "I'm in."

Reanna gave her a nod then looked at the others again. "If the rest of you wish to join us, meet me at the top of this canyon." She turned to the woman next to her and held out her hand to her new ally, who put her hand in Reanna's. "Hold on tight."

Once they had firm grip, Reanna shot up into the air and they both landed on their feet on top of the canyon wall. A few seconds later, the one with white hair floated up as lightning shot out of her hands, like Iron Man's energy pulses do. Two of the women came flying up, each holding another woman's hand. Once they were all on the ground, they all turned their heads to the sound of fighting.

Meanwhile, Dr. Jennings was checking up on Sierra as she slept while Dr. Leanne Rorish (from "Code Black") ― thanks to Kendall ― checked on Rebeca. Ruby was sitting in a chair facing Deanna. All of the poisoned Rangers were fast asleep.

Candace noticed how sad Ruby looked as she stood next to her.

"Are they going to make it?" Ruby asked.

"That all depends on how strong they are," said Candace. "Those monsters hit them full on with their poisons, but nothing should defeat the Power Rangers."

"That may be true," said Dr. Jennings, "but if we don't get that cure from them soon, their condition may get worse."

Just then, a heart beat monitor acknowledged a flatline.

"Dr. Jennings!" Dr. Rorish called out.

All three of them turned to her. Dr. Jennings rushed over to the other doctor. Candace felt her heart begin to race in fear and anxiety when she realized that they were both at the bed I was in.

Dr. Rorish began to do chest compressions on me as Dr. Jennings tried to find the problem.

Ruby's hope was diminishing until she saw the phoenix symbol on my bed.

Dr. Jennings was about to use a defibrillator, or an ICD on me.

"Wait!" Ruby said getting to her feet.

They both looked at her then at me. Five seconds of waiting felt like five long minutes.

The red aura became visible around me with a flash. Once the light faded, I gasped and opened my eyes at the same time.

"So, you're saying that there's another group of monsters trying to find and destroy the cure before you find it?" Kendall said, trying to understand the situation.

"That's _exactly_ what I just said!" Reanna's voice said coming from the table. "I'm turning on the camera in my helmet so you can identify these things."

A screen popped up above the table, showing what Reanna saw.

"That's impossible," said Kendall.

"What's wrong?" Reanna asked.

"That monster… the green one with rusted armor," she said.

"The one I can smell from here?" the green Ranger said.

"That's Sledge, an intergalactic bounty hunter and the head of the monsters the Dino Charge Rangers had to face. But how can he be alive?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was destroyed by the red Dino Charge Ranger. I don't understand how he's back."

"What about the others?"

"All part of his team. The pink one is his fiancé, Poisandra. The blue one is Wrench, the white one is Ice Age, and the green one is Stinger. The goons around them are called Vivix."

"Anything else we should know about them?"

"Yes. Be careful around Stinger and Ice Age. If you get stung by one of the stingers, then you will turn against your friends. Ice Age can also freeze you, entrapping his victims in an ice cube."

"Thanks. But you may want to send back up. There is a whole army of Vivix here."

"Good luck."

"Alright," Reanna said, turning to the others as she deactivated the camera. "Time to get started. Here's the plan…"

The Vivix grabbed Kimberly's arms and forced her on her knees.

"Let go of me, you disgusting pieces of slime!" she said.

Sledge laughed as he approached her.

"I finally have one of the Rangers!" he said. "Now, I can take the Graphite Energem and become the most powerful bounty hunter in the universe!"

"I hate to break it to you," said Kimberly, "but I'm afraid you got the wrong Ranger. I don't have an Energem."

"What?!" the bounty hunter exclaimed angrily.

"I guess you forgot," she said. "The Dino Charge Power Rangers ended you!"

"That's not true!" Poisandra complained. "He wouldn't be here if he was!"

"That's because all of you were brought back to be slaves," Kimberly said. "An alien prince is the reason why you're alive right now."

"Enough!" Sledge exclaimed. "Once I'm through with you, I will find this prince and show that _no one_ makes me a slave!"

"Hey! Ugly!" Reanna shouted.

They looked up as she jumped high up into the air. She fired a laser at Sledge with her blaster, which struck him in the shoulder. Sledge took a step back as he exclaimed and groaned in pain.

"Silver Banshee!" Reanna called out. "Now!"

A powerful scream was heard and sound waves blasted the Vivix away from Kim. Sledge and the others covered their ears as the screams continued.

Kim got to her feet and the screams stopped. Reanna landed on her feet next to Kim and the others stood next to her. Reanna's blaster vanished.

"Stinger! Ice Age!" Sledge shouted. "Deal with this!"

"Yes, Master Sledge!" both monsters said.

They both stepped forward. Stinger was about to send one of his stingers their way, until one of the women took a deep breath in and blew out a powerful blast of wind. Stinger flew back and landed on top of some of the Vivix.

Ice Age shot out his ice beams at them. The young woman with the red cape used her head vision and countered the ice attack. Her heat vision reached the monster and blasted him back, allowing the young woman to stop using her laser vision.

Wrench ran at them with his axe raised.

"Livewire," Reanna said. "Would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," she said.

Livewire shot lightning out of her hands towards the monster made out of metal. Wrench stopped his charge when he was struck and was lifted off his feet towards the Vivix. Once he landed on top of them, Livewire lowered her hand.

"That felt good," she said.

Reanna drew out her sword.

"Get them!" Sledge shouted.

The Vivix and monsters charged at them.

All eight women stood there calmly as the enemy charged at them.

"Let's go!" Reanna shouted.

They charged at their opponents.

I found myself standing in the crowded waiting room of a hospital's emergency room. Most of the people were in costumes, so I assumed it was a Halloween incident. Then, I heard someone tell another to sit down. I turned around to see an officer approach a young man who had his face painted to look like a zombie. He also seemed terrified of everyone around him. The officer tried to restrain him when he refused to listen, but the young man resisted. He then pulled out the police officer's gun from its holster. The staff shouted for everyone to get down. I knew that no one could see me, so I stayed standing. A little girl in a wizard costume was standing there, frozen in fear. Then, a young woman who was a doctor in training ran and pulled the girl down as a gunshot was heard. I flinched out of instinct, thinking the shot was at me. A male doctor tackled the young man and helped the officer restrain him.

Dr. Rorish came out of the emergency room to see what was going on. She told the other doctors to check on the people to find out if they were shot. Another doctor called for Dr. Rorish, beckoning for her to come over to where he was. A woman began to frantically ask where her daughter was. Both doctors moved the young doctor's body off of the little girl to find that her shirt had blood all over it. The mother began to cry out that her daughter had been shot, but the little girl reassured her mother she was fine and sat up. She turned to the doctor who had saved her, gasped, burst into tears, and began to cry out: "Jessamine!"

I approached them to see what had happened. Instead, I saw the young doctor's face. Once I recognized her, everything faded to black. I heard several voices clamoring and asking for things. Then, a flatline was heard and the voices stopped.

"Charlotte!" I screamed.

I gasped and opened my eyes at the same time again.

Dr. Sarah Reese from "Chicago Med" was at my bedside when I awoke. She was keeping an eye on me to make sure my flatlines weren't permanent. I turned my head to her.

"Did I flatline again?" I asked.

"You mean almost scaring the life out of me again?" she said. "Yes. Yes, you did."

We both chuckled.

Candace was standing next to Kendall who was typing in certain codes on her tablet. Just then, a portal appeared on the floor. They both watched as it rose up from the floor and something was forming out from the other side of the portal. Once the portal reached a certain height, it vanished. Two women now stood a few feet away from Kendall and Candace.

Both women opened their eyes and looked around. Candace noticed that their outfits weren't regular clothes; they seemed to be hero outfits. Then, the woman with blond hair directed her eyes on Kendall. She had a serious look on her face as she approached her. She grabbed Kendall by the collar of her shirt and pushed her back into the wall next to the entryway to the infirmary.

Dr. Reese and I turned our heads toward them when we heard a loud _thud!_

"You have ten seconds to tell me who you are and where I am before I start breaking bones!" the woman said.

I sat up, recognizing the woman immediately.

"Sara?" I said.

The woman directed her eyes to the person who said her name.

"Sara Lance?" I said.

The woman let go of Kendall when she saw me.

"Abigail?" she said.

She walked over to me. She reached down and held my hand as she continued to stare at me when she was at my bedside. Then, she leaned down and hugged me. I hugged her back, even though I had never before in my life; I've only seen her in the shows "Arrow" and "DC's Legends of Tomorrow," but she held on to me as if I was her little sister that she lost a long time ago.

Back at the Grand Canyon, Reanna struck down two Vivix with one swing of her sword. One of the six women found herself standing back to back with the green Ranger. They both continued to fight the Vivix, continuing to stand back to back and helping the other.

"Thanks for helping us out back there," the woman said.

"No problem," Reanna said. "Every human being should have a chance to do something right and fight for the light. How did you end up here, anyway?"

"I honestly don't know," the woman said. "One moment, my sister and I are in our headquarters. The next, we're out here with an old friend and the other three, which resulted in fighting the other three."

"I can see that," Reanna said. She kicked down another Vivix. "Where is that back up I asked Kendall to send?"

At that moment, the phoenix zord flew overhead. Two figures dropped down from the zord and landed on the ground in a kneeling position. The woman with blond hair raised her head to reveal her glowing red irises. She brought out her staff and they both charged at the Vivix.

Reanna saw the woman running towards her.

"Duck!" the woman said, swinging her staff back.

Reanna quickly ducked down and the woman struck down a Vivix. Reanna pointed the tip of her sword at the woman's throat as she stood back up. The woman stood her ground.

"Who are you?" Reanna asked.

"Pele," she said. "It's Abby."

The green Ranger saw her glowing irises and lowered her sword.

"Abby?" she said. "But… how?"

"I've only taken control of Sara Lance's body for the moment," I said through the woman. "I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you were okay."

"We're fine," she said. "Just hang in there. We'll be back at base with the cure soon."

"Good luck," I said.

The woman closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them, her eyes had returned to normal.

"Look out!" Reanna warned.

Sara Lance leaned to the side so Reanna can strike down the Vivix.

A little while later, all the Vivix were gone. Sledge and his monsters were waiting. Sara Lance separated her staff into two separate batons and Amaya Jiwe touched her amulet to gain the strength of a gorilla. Then, they charged at each other.

A few minutes later, Dr. Reese heard the sound of several feet running. She looked to see Reanna and Kim give Kendall a black box the size of a toolbox. She got up and went over to her as they opened the box. Inside, there were several small jars surrounding a medium sized one, filled with clear liquid. Within the small jars were different colored powders that seem to be glowing. The colors were the same colors of the Rangers.

Dr. Reese noticed the piece of paper on the inside of the box's lid. She took it out and unfolded it. She showed Kendall what it said: "Mix the liquid with the powders, but do not mix the powders together. Have all the Rangers ingest the liquid of their color, including the ones that are not poisoned. Be sure they drink _all_ of it."

As Kendall was doing what was instructed with the help of Dr. Rorish and Candace, the others waited. Reanna was in the research room with one of the six women she met, trying to find out more about the enemy. Tommy and Kim were using the holo table to explain what was happening so far to Livewire, Sara Lance, and another woman. The one with the amulet was watching the two women who were able to fly, spar against each other in the ring. Dr. Jennings was still checking on the Rangers who were still asleep. And Dr. Reese was still at my bedside watching me. Ruby had gone home for the day, promising she won't tell anyone the location of the base or the Rangers' secrets. The one called Silver Banshee had washed the paint off her face and out of her hair, and had also changed into regular clothes. She entered the infirmary to see who was in there.

Dr. Reese noticed the woman who Reanna had called Silver Banshee, stand on the other side of the bed I was on. She was also staring at me with a concerned look. I was fast asleep again.

"What is it?" Dr. Reese asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I… I just feel like I know her somehow."

"It's finished," Kendall said.

They both turned to her as she came in with a tray full of the small jars, which were now each filled with different colored liquid that was glowing. Kendall gave each glass to a different person. She gave Dr. Reese the glass that had glowing red liquid in it. Silver Banshee was given the pink one.

Dr. Reese stood up. She put one hand behind my head, lifting it off the pillow, and put the rim of the glass at my lips. As the liquid entered my mouth, she heard me swallowing. Once I drank all the liquid, she gently set me down.

About ten seconds later, all thirteen cuffs flashed their colored lights all at once. Dr. Reese took a step back as a phoenix made of red light rose up from my cuff and floated right over me. The others also had their mythical creatures made of the colored lights each Ranger was, floating right over them (including Reanna and Kim). The mythical creatures then dove down right into the center of our chests. I gasped, opening my eyes which revealed my glowing red irises again, and sat up all at the same time (so did the others).

A little while later, I was out of the infirmary and in the workout room. I was striking a punching bag, feeling stronger. Kendall came in and I looked at her.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Wasn't exactly a problem," she said. "I'm just confused why you wanted them in that state."

"You'll see," I said. "Have Ms. Lance and Dr. Rorish meet me in the infirmary."

A couple of minutes later, she did what I asked.

"Thanks for coming," I said, walking up. "I wanted you both to be here because I have something I want to thank you by."

I drew back the curtain that was in front of two of the beds. In the bed before Dr. Rorish, the body of the young woman I saw in my vision of the past laid there in her uniform. In front of Sara was her sister in her Black Canary suit. In the series "Code Black," Charlotte Piel died from a gunshot wound through her right lung and in "Arrow," Laurel Lance was killed by a man named Damien Dahrk.

I stood in the space between the two beds, facing the three women. "This is my gift to you."

I placed a hand each on their chests. The red light of my aura flashed and outlined both bodies. Once the light faded and I removed my hands, both Charlotte and Laurel gasped and opened their eyes at the same time. Sara rushed over to her sister's side and they both broke out into tears as they hugged each other.

Later, the rest of the Rangers gathered in the sparring ring room.

"Everyone," I said, "meet the heroes and new members of our team: From Star City and 'DC's Legends of Tomorrow' as well as time, Amaya Jiwe also known as Vixen, Sara Lance, aka: the White Canary. Also from Star City but from 'Arrow,' we have the Black Canary, Laurel Lance. From National City and 'Supergirl': Leslie who is known as Livewire, Siobhan Smythe aka the Silver Banshee, Astra a being from Krypton, Lucy Lane one of the heads of the DEO, Alex Danvers one of the tops agents of the DEO, and Kara…" I turned my head to her. "I'm sorry, do you prefer Danvers or Zor-El?"

"Either way," she said. "But in this outfit, you can call me Supergirl."

 ** _The Rangers have been cured of the poison, but what happened when the mythical creatures dove into the bodies of the heroes again? Also, now that they have the aid of heroes from different worlds, will the Rangers finally have an advantage over the villains? Who else will join the fight to protect the Earth? Find out in the next chapter!_**

 **Whew! So what did you think? I know. Things got confusing in this chapter. But I didn't want to put in a typical story plot the same way the "Power Rangers" series do! I wanted to do something different! I had to put in my favorite characters somewhere within this story, and I thought: "This seems like the perfect moment for them to pop in!" Speaking of which, who's your favorite character of any action series? Let me know in the review below and if there's any other character outside the "Power Rangers" universe I should add.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mythical Form

**Hey, guys! This chapter has got a few more characters of whom you may or may not be familiar with. Again, disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or the series/movies they are from. This is one of the battle chapters, so please excuse my laziness for not going into much detail and for making this chapter all about a battle. Just keep in mind that this is only one of the great battles in this story. Want to know more? Read on to find out! "Let's power up!"**

Three days had passed since we were attacked by Vrak and his team. We all kept training, preparing for our next battle. Astra was busy in the armory with Kendall during that time. On the fourth day, they finished their project. They had all the Rangers gather at the sparing room.

"Since the monsters you will be facing are stronger than what you have faced before," Kendall explained. "Astra and I have made special weapons for each of you that represent your mythical creature and your style."

She and Astra went to the crates that held the weapons.

Kendall approached me first. "To represent the phoenix, we had these dual blades made for you, Abby."

I took the hilts of the swords in my hands. If I held my arms down straight while holding the swords still, the blades themselves would be past my shoulders and would be at the height beneath my eyes. Once they were in my hands, the hilts became red and the part that wasn't the blade became red as well.

Astra held out fingerless gauntlets to Sara. "Representing the griffin, these bladed claws will be able to retract when you don't need them."

Sara slipped the gauntlets on her hands. Parts of the gauntlets became yellow the moment they were on. When Sara clenched her fists, the blades quickly extended out from the knuckle holes. The claws were six and a half inches long and were similar to the Wolverine's claws. Sara relaxed her grip and the claws retracted back into the gloves.

"For you, Leah," Kendall said, "we had this whip made, which you can use underwater as well as you can use it on land."

When she held it in her hand, Leah witnessed the whip itself turn blue.

"We knew that the siren uses her voice as her weapon," Astra said to Deanna, "but we thought that you would also like to use this short sword."

Deanna drew out the double-edged sword from its scabbard. It was two feet long. The hilt and half of the blade became pink for the pink Ranger.

"This bo staff may not seem like it represent a dragon," said Kendall, "but we thought it would fit you, Sierra."

Once the staff was in her hands, the whole staff ― except four inches of both ends ― became orange.

"These sais are similar to the heads of a hydra," said Astra. "They don't just attack independently, they attack together."

The middle blade of both sais became a bright silver once they were in Kim's hands.

"This bow is just like the Bow of Epirus, from the movie _Immortals_ ," Kendall said. "When you draw the string back, an arrow will appear so you can fire it at your target as quick as you can."

The front of the five and a half foot bow became green. Reanna pulled the string back with her left hand and a green arrow appeared as if it was there the whole time, ready in the string. Reanna slowly relaxed her hand and the arrow vanished.

"We had a hard time deciding if you wanted to use an axe or a hammer," Astra said to Ana. "But we finally decided that a hammer would be best."

When Ana took hold of the handle in her hand, the hammer's head appeared. It looked exactly like Thor's hammer from the famous _Marvel's Avengers_ movies, except for the fact that the edges were brown.

"Hopefully, these tonfa clubs will feel like they're an extension of your arms," Kendall said. "Just like the wings of the Roc."

Both clubs turned into a golden color once Shayla held them.

"This halberd may not remind you so much of Cerberus," Astra explained. "But hopefully, it'll remind you of its strength."

The weapon was almost as tall as Rebeca when she held it upright. The edge of the blade and the staff itself became purple.

"This fan is called a tessen," Kendall said to Brenda. "The fan's edge becomes a blade when you open it."

Brenda flicked her wrist and opened the fan. The fan itself was black, except for the bladed-edge.

"This yari is just like a spear," Astra explained. "Only the blade is a little longer and bigger than a spear's."

The staff became white once it was in Cecilia's hands. The weapon was as tall as her. The blade's height was aligned with her shoulders to the top of her head.

"And this whip sword is similar to the tail of a manticore," Kendall said.

The weapon was just like the broad sword, but the hilt was different and the blade was a little smaller. The blade itself, except for the edges, was bronze.

Suddenly, we found ourselves in our Ranger form. Our new weapons flashed our colored lights. Everyone in the base witnessed our form change. The sleeves, pants and gloves of our suits became the color we represent, the cuffs on both our wrists became white, the mouth part of our helmets vanished and the black part took up our whole face of the mask, and the image of the mythical creature changed poses and now took up the whole space of the front of our torso. We all observed our new form in amazement.

We powered down automatically and noticed that our weapons were gone.

Just then, the alarm went off. Kendall rushed over to the table as the 3D hologram map popped up.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"At the Vanderlip Park trail," she said.

"Should we come too?" Lucy asked.

"No," I said. "There's no need to put you all in danger. We'll call you if we need back up."

At the rock beach, Vrak and the other monsters were waiting for the Rangers.

"I'm starting to think that this is a complete waste of time," said Stingerella, almost whining.

"I agree," Duplicator said. "Maybe the Rangers didn't survive the poison."

"Of course they did!" Vrak said. "Who else could have defeated Sledge and the others?!"

Serrator stood next to Vrak. "This is more than ending the legacy of the Rangers, isn't it?"

Vrak turned his head to the king of the Nighlok. "How did you know?"

"From one member of royalty to another, sometimes our intentions are pretty clear through our actions," said Serrator.

"Ever since I was brought back from the dead, I've only had one goal in mind: prove that I am _better_ than the red Ranger."

"Unfortunately, that's _never_ going to happen," they heard my voice say.

They all turned around to find us in our Ranger forms.

"Have you returned for your defeat?" said Vekar.

Shayla scoffed. "Really? Is that the best you can come up with?"

The other Rangers and I chuckled.

"What's next?" Shayla continued. " 'Heads, I win. Tails, you lose'?"

We all snickered, even Stingerella.

"Or how about: 'You better think up of something funny because it is _I_ who will have the last laugh'?"

We burst out laughing. Even though they were kind of bad, the jokes were still funny. Stingerella giggled. Vrak snapped his head to her and she stopped immediately.

"Enough!" Vrak shouted at us.

We all stopped laughing.

"The time for heroes will come to an end!" Vrak said. "This will be the battle that will determine the fate of the entire planet and your pathetic race!"

Vrak jumped into the air with his sword out. He came down towards me. I swiftly drew out my sword, held it over my head with the flat part against my left palm, then braced myself. As Vrak's sword struck mine, the others jumped towards or rushed at their opponents.

Back at the base, everyone was watching our battle through a hologram version on the table. Even Ruby was there.

"I don't like this," Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"These monsters are holding back their power," she said. "Even with their new forms and you by their sides, there is absolutely _no way_ the monsters will be defeated."

"So, what'll we do?" Leslie asked.

Kendall thought for a moment. "I'm going to have to call my own back up."

She rushed off, leaving the others perplexed.

Back at the rock beach, I was pushing my blade against Vrak's.

"Hey, Abby," I heard the White Canary say. "Can you hear me?"

I pushed Vrak back. "What's up, Lance?" I said through the comn in my helmet.

"I need you to be careful, okay? Kendall just said that the chances of you and the others defeating your opponents are very slim," she said.

"Hey, don't worry." I ducked under Vrak's swing. "No offense, but I don't really need a Lazarus Pit to be brought back."

"Wait. What is that supposed to mean?" I heard another voice say.

I blocked another attack then punched Vrak in the face. "Is that Thea?"

"Yeah. Kendall brought her and a few others to team up with the Rangers."

Vrak knocked my sword out of my hands and I dodged his attacks. "Mind if I talk to her?"

"Not at all," Sara Lance said.

"Hey, Abby," Thea Queen (Oliver Queen's sister and from "Arrow") said. "Sara's told me alot about you."

"I'm flattered." I kicked Vrak's side which caused him to fall into the water, and I pulled my sword out of the ground. "How has it been to be retired from being Speedy?"

"Well, the work I do for my brother keeps me occupied, but I miss it a little. But what did you mean that you don't need a Lazarus Pit to be brought back?"

"What do you think the phoenix is well-known for?" I did a backflip to dodge Vrak's attack at me.

Thea thought for a moment then remembered: "Rising up from the ashes reborn after its death."

After I ducked under his swing again, Vrak landed a blow on my chest. I flew back from the blow and landed on my back.

"Listen, Thea," I said. "We're going to have to talk later."

"Yeah. Of course," she said. "Just be careful."

I got flipped myself back up in my feet. "I'm always careful."

After Sierra kicked her opponent back, she shouted: "Hey, Abby! Should we go into our new form?"

"Let's do it!" I said.

We all jumped into the air and landed a few yards away from our opponents. We had our swords vanish as we stood together. All thirteen of us stood in a line facing the monsters.

"Bring the myths to life!" we shouted in unison.

We all raised our right hands, as if we were trying to reach up for something right above us, and looked up to the sky. Our mythical creatures rose up from our hands and flew up into the air. Then, they dove back down to us. We were engulfed by the flash of our colored lights. Once we were in our Mythical Form, our special weapons appeared. My dual blades appeared in scabbards on my back, Sara's gauntlets were on her hands, Leah's whip was on the left side of her belt, the short sword was in its scabbard on the back of Deanna's belt, Sierra had the bo staff in her hand, Kim's sais were on both sides of her belt in their holsters, the bow was on Reanna's back, Ana held the hammer in her hand, Shayla's tonfa clubs were on both sides of her belt, the halberd was in Rebeca's hand, Brenda's tessen was attached to the inside of her forearm, the yari's blade was facing the ground as Cecilia held it, and the whip sword was in its sheath in Leianna's belt.

We all lowered our hands and looked at our opponents.

Vrak laughed out loud evilly. "Do you really think a different outfit and weapons will make a difference?"

"Not really," I said. "That's why I called for backup."

With that said, a woman stepped out from behind each of us, as if they were standing back to back with us. Each woman wore a mask that similar to to Laurel's and Thea's, just different colors. Sara's White Canary outfit and new mask were now red. Lucy's DEO outfit was yellow instead of black. Annabeth from the _Percy Jackson_ movies, had a blue jacket instead of her pink one. Siobhan still had gray face paint and gray paint in her hair, but parts of her outfit were pink. Astra's outfit was orange, but it did _not_ look like a prison jumpsuit. Silver was the color of Alex's hero outfit. Thea's Red Arrow outfit was now green, almost like her brother's. Amaya's Vixen outfit had bright brown replace yellow. From the movie _I, Frankenstein_ , the dark color of Keziah's outfit were now gold. The girl known as Baby Doll from _Sucker Punch_ , wore the outfit she had when she escaped to her own world, but it was now purple. Laurel was still the Black Canary. Kara's Supergirl outfit was different: the cape, boots, skirt, and crest on her chest were now white. And Leslie's shirt and pants were now bronze. Their masks and irises were the same color as which Ranger they were partnered with.

Candace and the others were still watching us through the hologram.

"Where is Kendall?" Ruby said. "She's going to miss this great team-up battle!"

"I know!" said Charlotte. "I never thought I would see famous characters and heroes from different worlds team up with an all female Power Ranger group!"

"Trust me," said Tommy. "I believe that Kendall is going to make this battle even more exciting."

"Indeed, I am," Kendall said.

They all turned their heads to her.

"What… Who are you?" said an astonished Serrator.

The Rangers and I stepped forth.

"Red Ranger," I said. "Legend of the phoenix."

"Yellow Ranger," Sara said. "Legend of the griffin."

"Blue Ranger," Leah said. "Legend of the mermaid."

"Pink Ranger," Deanna said. "Legend of the siren."

"Orange Ranger," Sierra said. "Legend of the dragon."

"Silver Ranger," Kim said. "Legend of the hydra."

"Green Ranger," Reanna said. "Legend of Medusa."

"Brown Ranger," Ana said. "Legend of the minotaur."

"Gold Ranger," Shayla said. "Legend of the Roc."

"Purple Ranger," Rebeca said. "Legend of Cerberus."

"Black Ranger," Brenda said. "Legend of the pegasus."

"White Ranger," Cecilia said. "Legend of the unicorn."

"Bronze Ranger," Leianna said. "Legend of the manticore."

Our partners stood by our sides.

"We are the heroes of light," we all said simultaneously. "Protecting the Earth with mythical might!"

We all drew out our weapons then charged at the monsters.

Leah sent her whip at Gakko, but it struck the ground as he jumped into the air. He landed against the earth wall and looked at the two young women. He threw one of his throwing stars at Leah. Annabeth stood in it way then struck the throwing star with her own sword. The throwing star landed on the ground.

"Dino saber!" they heard another voice say.

A purple slash of energy flew through the air and struck the wall. The rocks and Gakko fell into the water.

Annabeth and Leah turned their heads towards the person who sent the slash. Another purple Ranger was running towards them. She stopped a few feet away from them.

"Who are you?" Leah said.

"It's me!" the Ranger said.

"Kendall?" Leah said.

"You're a Ranger?" said Annabeth.

"A Dino Charge Ranger to be exact," she said. "And I brought a few friends with me."

Brenda and Laurel fell back. Koragg approached them and raised his sword. Just then, the red Dino Charge Ranger stood in his way.

"T-Rex Smasher!" he said.

Koragg raised his head and held up his shield to block what looked like a metal boxing glove in the shape of a T-rex head. However, the impact of the blow was so powerful that it sent him flying back.

Kim rushed over to Alex after Zeltrax struck her.

"Hey, ugly!"

Zeltrax looked back to see a black Ranger rushing at him.

"Snake Axe!" the black Mega Force Ranger said.

He swung his axe and struck Zeltrax.

Dr. Reese came down the slide then rushed over to the table.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I stopped to help a boy who injured himself after falling off his skateboard. What did I miss?"

"Kendall brought the Dino Charge and Mega Force Rangers into the battle," Ruby said.

"She's also one of the Dino Charge Rangers," Charlotte said.

As everyone in the base watched our battle against Vrak and his team continue, Ruby felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that the caller ID was mine. She went to the research room to answer her phone.

"Abby?" she said.

"Listen," I said. "I need you to do something…"

During the days we had been training, Kendall showed us a news report about us, and it wasn't good. The title of the report was "Power Rangers: Heroic or Dangerous?"

"After several battles against mythical creatures and monsters," the male reporter said, "local authorities and civilians are starting to question what the true intention of the Power Rangers is."

"Every time the Power Rangers show up," a young man said, "alot of things like homes get destroyed."

Other people were shown, giving out negative comments about us.

Ruby arrived at the cliff a few minutes after I had called her. She put her hands on the railing that kept her from falling off the cliff as she watched the battle. A minute later, some of her friends had arrived and joined her. They were about to ask why Ruby had called them, but saw the battle instead.

Stingerella stumbled back, exhausted from her battle. Ana and Amaya stood directly across from her along with the pink Dino Charge Ranger who represents a triceratops, Shelby. Vixen touched her amulet and the spirit of the rhino revealed itself, Shelby had the spirit of the triceratops reveal itself, and the spirit of the minotaur surrounded Ana. All three of them had their spirits rush towards Stingerella as they remained where they were standing. The triceratops struck first, then the rhino, and once the minotaur struck, the area around the monster representing the scorpion exploded.

This amazed those who were watching.

Cecilia held up her yari as Naja swung his scythes down. The hook-like blades landed against the staff. He pushed down, unaware of the allies above and behind him. Supergirl used her heat vision to sever his scythes from above. Naja backed away and turned around, facing the black Dino Charge Ranger.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" he said.

A purple beam shot out of his blaster and struck Naja's shoulder. The monster shouted out in pain and stumbled back. Cecilia summoned her mythical creature's spirit, which appeared around her. The unicorn reared back on its hind legs and neighed. She raised her blade over her head. Both the unicorn and the blade came down. Once the blade touched the ground, there was an explosion that seemed to have come from Naja. Cecilia twirled her weapon around and had the bottom touch the ground as the blade pointed to the sky.

"Wow," said a girl.

Ruby turned her head to the girl who was standing next to her.

"Being the white Ranger must be amazing," she said as she continued to stare at the white Ranger.

Discreetly, Ruby pulled out her phone and keeping it low, took a picture of the girl and sent the picture to someone.

The monster Reanna was facing created several mirror images of himself.

"You'll never be able to defeat me!" the Duplicators said.

But Reanna was smart and saw right through his technique. She looked at the ground below the monsters' feet. She then found the original one.

"Speedy," Reanna whispered. "See the one directly ahead of you?"

She nodded.

"Aim right at it," Reanna continued to whisper. "Riley and I will take care of the others."

Speedy drew an arrow from her quiver and strung it in her bow, drawing it back at the ready. Reanna drew back the string of her bow, causing her arrow of light to appear. Riley loaded his Dino Charger into his Saber.

"You'll never be able to save this planet!" the Duplicators said.

"Never say never," Reanna said.

The glowing spirit of Medusa appeared around Reanna as if she was like a shell on the outside to protect the green Ranger.

"Dino Saber!" the green Dino Charge Ranger said.

He swung his weapon as Reanna and Medusa pointed the arrow they had ready in their bow up and let it loose. The arrow of green light multiplied. The arrows that rained down destroyed some of the mirror images. The green Dino Charge Ranger slashed the air, casting a green slash at the rest of the fakes. Once the fakes were gone, Speedy let the arrow loose. The monster was destroyed the moment the arrow hit its target.

More and more young adults of teens to men and women of their mid-thirties were joining the crowd to watch the battle. I took a glance up at them to find that my plan was working. Only a few of them had taken out their phones and cameras to record the battle before them.

The silver Mega Force Ranger had Sonimax back away from them and into more of the open area. Once he was clear of any surroundings, the Ranger quickly moved aside. Deanna's mythical creature's glowing spirit surrounded her, in sync with the Ranger's every move. She and the Banshee took a deep breath in and let out their powerful scream attack. The sound waves struck the monster and exploded upon impact.

When the monster was defeated, Ruby heard some of the people say how impressed they were.

Gakko climbed up the cliff's wall towards the crowd, causing some of them to scream and back away. Leah sent her whip at the gecko monster. The whip itself somehow extended, making its reach longer. The whip wrapped itself around Gakko's right leg. Leah gave a hard pull, causing the monster to fall to the ground. She gave the whip a flick and it unwrapped itself from the monster's leg, returning to its original length. The crowd returned to where they were standing to watch again. Gakko flipped himself up to his feet and threw both his throwing stars at Leah. Kendall stood in front of Leah and swung her Dino Saber, deflecting the stars to the side. Annabeth had rushed in from the side and tackled Gakko with her shield. The moment he went flying, the mermaid's spirit surrounded Leah. She and the mermaid raised their arm and the whip she was holding. The whip was glowing and once it was cast at Gakko, it caused an explosion upon impact.

The gold Dino Charge Ranger and Keziah were in the air, flying down towards Vekar. They both struck him as they flew past him. The spoiled prince stumbled back. Shayla held her tonfa clubs in her hands as she held her arms up in an "X" formation in front of her. The spirit of the Roc appeared around her with its wings in front of it as if it was shielding something. Then when Shayla threw her arms out and the Roc opened its wings, a powerful blast of air with a golden aura was casted at the prince. He screamed before he was destroyed in an explosion.

Some people began to cheer when they saw the gold Ranger defeat the monster with the help of her gold allies.

The blue Dino Charge Ranger used his Stego Shield to push Toady back. Lucy ran up Koda's back and used her opportunity in the air to land a kick on the toad monster's chest. Toady groaned as he stumbled back. Koda and Lucy swiftly moved out of the way. Sara and the spirit of the griffin were flying right towards the monster like a bullet shot from a gun. Sara and the griffin had their left claws extended forward in front of them as if they were aiming at their target, and their right limb was drawn back ready to strike. Once she struck with her left claws first, Sara and the griffin swung their right claws at the monster with immense power. The yellow Ranger stopped a few feet away as the monster fell.

Rebeca was twirling her halberd in her hands in order to block and deflect Rentipede's Hundred Punches move. From the side, Gia the yellow Mega Force Ranger came running up and struck the monster in the head. The paper bag over the monster's head came off, revealing the monster's head. Gia exclaimed in disgust before Baby Doll struck the monster with her sword. Cerberus made an appearance and raised its right paw in the air when Rebeca swung the halberd back. The weapon came down and the centipede monster was destroyed.

Everyone cheered as the Rangers defeated their opponents.

Soon, all the other monsters were defeated. Now, only the battle between Vrak and my team remained. The Rangers and their allies surrounded us to make sure Vrak could not escape.

I blocked Vrak's sword with my own only to receive a kick to the stomach. Sara and Emma, the pink Mega Force Ranger fought him as I tried to get up. He knocked them both back then looked at all three of us.

"I will make sure that your allies will die first before I destroy you, red Ranger!" he said.

I saw him approaching Sara Lance and knew he was going to try to finish her first. Lance got to her feet, panting as Vrak continued to approach her. He stopped only a few feet away from her. He drew back his sword.

I knew what I had to do.

I quickly got up and ran over to Sara. I pushed her out of the way as Vrak thrusted his sword forward. I gasped.

At that moment, someone felt a great pain going through her abdomen and out her back, even within her chest.

Everything was silent. The only thing heard was the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Ruby covered her mouth with her hand.

Vrak's sword had entered and exited me through a white light. The monster pulled his sword out of me and the light faded. I fell to my knees then landed face-forward on the ground. Emma rushed over to me.

The rest of the Rangers of Light had the aura of their color glowing brightly. The spirit of their mythical creature appeared behind them again. Every time Vrak was struck, sparks flew from where he was hit.

Sara and the griffin rushed at Vrak with their claws extended, striking his shoulder. Leah and the mermaid circled the whip over their head and struck the monster in the chest with it. Deanna and the siren struck the sword out of Vrak's hand with their own short sword. Sierra and the dragon struck Vrak in the face with one end of the bo staff (the dragon used its tail). Kimberly and the hydra struck the Armada prince with the sias in both shoulders. Reanna and the Greek gorgon drew back the string of their bow and shot an arrow at his stomach. Ana and the minotaur swung their hammer up and hit Vrak's chin, causing him to stumble back. Shayla and the Roc used the tonfa clubs to strike Vrak's side. Rebeca and Cerberus slashed Vrak across his chest with the halberd. Brenda and the pegasus threw both tessens at the monster which struck his chest again. Cecilia and the unicorn delivered one final slash across Vrak's chest with the yari. Leianna and the manticore struck Vrak's back with the whip sword.

"Sara…" I said weakly.

The now Red Canary looked back at me to find that I had raised my head to face her. I held both my dual blades in one hand out to her. She took the hilts in her hands and felt my spirit enter her.

"Let's finish this," she heard my voice say.

She turned to Vrak with glowing red irises. The red aura glowed from me but the spirit of the phoenix arose from Sara Lance. The phoenix spread out its wings as Sara and I raised both blades. The mythical bird flapped its wings like it was blasting air at something as Sara and I slashed the air with the blades. The slash revealed itself with red energy as a big "X" as it flew towards Vrak. Once both came in contact, there was a huge explosion. A blast of air caused the crowd to turn away so they wouldn't get dust in their eyes. The wind died down and they all turned their heads to the battlefield again, but the Rangers and their allies had vanished.

Some time later, things returned to normal. Well… for some.

 **Thea: ...What just happened?**

 **Author:...**

 **Thea: HEY!**

 **Author: Gotta go! *runs off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her***

 ** _So, is this how it ends for the Power Rangers? Of course not! Vrak is finally destroyed for good and the Rangers have proved their worth to the ones who had doubts about them. But what happens now? Is there another enemy waiting for them? Or will the team fall apart without a leader? Find out in the next chapter!_**

 **I know, I know. I should have added how all the battles against the monsters ended. I just got lazy. Not exactly what you wanted, but it's not exactly my best chapter either. But if you had to choose, which one of the Rangers' weapons would you use and which monster would you go up against. Let me know in your review of this chapter! Also, who is your favorite Ranger of this all female team?**


	9. Chapter 9 A New Ranger

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the named characters and/or shows or movies that are mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Here's the next chapter of the story! I know I keep adding more and more characters, but I have something else in store later on in the story for this growing team. Also, I just wanted to be a little original for my Power Rangers story. Keep in mind that this is a story I want to be very different than others. "Let's power up!"**

At the Flagship campus of San Pedro High School, there was very little chatter. All of the students had watched the battle and witnessed the great tragedy. One would think the school would be full of life, but it had feelings of sorrow and sadness in the atmosphere at this one. Even the other campus was in the same state. It was like a dark grey cloud was hanging right over the two campuses of the high school, making everything quiet.

As one student who had his hood of his hoodie up, waited for the others to get on the bus to the other campus, he pulled out his smartphone. He opened an app that would show the news like it would on TV. He leaned back in his seat as the video came up on the screen.

"… The city of San Pedro is still in sorrow after the red Power Ranger sacrificed herself to save her ally and the world against a threat this world has never seen before," the male reporter said. "The battle was three months ago, but the thought of the horrible tragedy still lingers."

A police officer was shown. "We are very grateful to the Power Rangers for protecting all of us from a strange menace that threatened to take over the world and destroy our way of life. And we hope that we can repay them by protecting this city and the citizens as they have."

The camera now showed a female student of San Pedro High school. "Ever since they came out of nowhere, we thought they were here just for attention. But after what I saw, I am considering the Power Rangers my role models and hope I can honor their memory by doing the right thing in any way I can."

The male reporter was shown again. "The students of San Pedro High School and other schools have dedicated shirts of the color of each Ranger with the symbol of the mythical creatures for the team of guardians. Rumors say that the Rangers and their allies may have left this planet to stop other threats after they vanished or they disbanded once the red Ranger died. But the question everyone is asking is where are the Power Rangers now?"

Ruby passed by the boy who was watching the news as she got off the bus. After the bell rang, she looked up to watch all the students leave the Olguin campus to go home for the day or head to the other campus. Almost every teen and young adult was wearing a shirt dedicated to the Rangers.

At that moment, she did a double take on one girl who was wearing a red flannel and whose back was to her as she walked through the crowd.

 _Abigail?_ Ruby thought to herself.

The girl turned her head to the side, watching another pass by.

Ruby went after her. Once they were both through the crowd and on the campus, Ruby reached out. She grabbed the girl's shoulder, causing her to turn around.

Ruby was about to say something, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh… Let's get to base first and I'll explain everything," a completely different voice said.

Ruby nodded.

Kendall was typing in codes on her tablet then watched the portal bring Felicity from "Arrow." Candace was in the sparring room, training with Nyssa – also from "Arrow" – who had noticed that something was bothering the young woman in front of her. Nyssa parried Candace's wooden sword with her own. Candace stumbled to the side when the wooden sword was hit. She stood up, panting and sweating.

"You seem distracted today, Yamaguchi," Nyssa said.

"Sorry," Candace said. "I'm just thinking about Abby. I saw her in a dream last night."

"Just be glad that she's still alive," the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul said.

Candace gave her a nod and readied herself again.

"Hey," Amaya said, walking up.

They both turned their heads to her.

"Have either of you heard from or seen Ana today?" she asked. "She isn't answering her phone."

Both women shook their heads.

Ruby and I came down the slide to the base. Casey – from Disney's _Tomorrowland_ – was near the slide when they came in. Ruby got up and approached Casey as I went over to Kendall.

"Could you please explain to me what's going on?" she said, almost in a panicked voice. "I thought Abby was in stasis! She couldn't have recovered this fast, or else she would have died outside of stasis!"

"Okay, okay! Ruby! Ruby," Casey said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "You need to calm down, alright? Abby is in stasis; we just needed someone to take her appearance for a while as she heals."

They both turned their heads to me. Kendall brought her left wrist up and pressed a button on the black band. As I turned to them, the hologram went down. Baby Doll, or now known as Donna, stood there in the clothes Ruby saw me in.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain earlier," she said. "But I thought you already knew."

"Sorry for interrupting," said Lucy, "but have any of you seen Sara?"

"Not since yesterday," Ruby said.

"Uh… guys?" Felicity said. "I think we have a problem. I found some kind of video that's about to be broadcasted."

All eyes turned to her. A hologram screen popped up over the console. A shadowed figure was on the screen. Everyone gathered around the table.

"Citizens of San Pedro," a distorted voice said. "We are the Warriors of Darkness and we have come to tell you that we have captured your precious Power Rangers." The camera moved to show Sara and Leah in their Ranger form but tied down to chairs and sacks over their heads, hiding their faces. Felicity and Kendall went straight to decoding something on their tablets. "We are willing to let them all go, but the red Ranger must be given to us in exchange. You have one hour."

The screen vanished. Annabeth folded her arms in front of her, deep in thought.

"What are we going to do?" Siobhan said. "We can't just give Abby up."

"But we also can't let the others die," Iris – from "The Flash" – said.

"They won't," Annabeth said.

Everyone, except Felicity and Kendall, turned their heads to her.

"I know this because they didn't make any threat to kill or hurt the other Rangers," she said. "They only said they wanted Abby. The only thing that bothers me is not knowing who that person is."

"Uh–oh," Felicity said.

"What is it?" asked Kara.

"Well, uh…" she said. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I found out who our kidnapper is. The bad news?" She swiped her finger up on the tablet. Another hologram screen appeared, showing an ID of someone. "It's someone we're all familiar with."

" _Black Widow_?!" Dr. Noa Kean (of "Code Black") said.

"I also have good and bad news," said Kendall. "Good news: I found the locations of the Rangers. The bad news…" The ID of Black Widow vanished and a hologram map of San Pedro appeared with buildings that were flashing red. "… they're spread out all over the city."

"We'll split up," Sara L. said. "We'll be able to rescue them all before the hour's up."

"We can't do that," said Keziah. "We don't even know who's guarding the others."

"And who made you the leader?" Leslie said.

As they argued amongst each other, Candace backed away. She entered the loft, put her hands behind her neck, took a deep breath in and out. She wondered what was going to happen now.

"Candace…" my voice whispered.

She turned around but I wasn't there. When she heard me whisper her name again, she looked down at her pocket. Pulling out the small box from her pocket reminded her of what I told her about the ring. She opened the box, took out the ring then put it on her right middle finger. The engraving of the phoenix on the ring flashed a rainbow-colored light.

A transparent version of me in my regular clothes stood a few feet away from her.

"Abby," Candace said. "We need your help. The others have been kidnapped and -"

"I know, Candace," I said. "I may be in stasis, but that doesn't mean I can't hear what's going on out there."

"What are we going to do? The Dino Charge and Mega Force Rangers went back to their homes and nothing seems to be the same without you."

"What _you_ are going to do is rescue the team."

"Me? How can I do that?"

"By becoming the Ranger you're meant to be, the one Power Ranger who will harness one power from each mythical creature: the Platinum Ranger."

The spirit of the phoenix, the size of a hawk, came from me and flew into Candace's chest. Her irises flashed red before returning to normal.

"Go talk to Casey," I told her. "She's waiting for you in the armory."

Candace nodded. The girl from the futuristic Disney movie, gave her friend a special samurai sword and a device on a cuff which she strapped around Candace's wrist. The inventor explained that it was a teleporting device and how to use it. Candace then left the base as the others continued to argue. She went to Sara's and Leah's location first.

The bag was removed from Leah's head. Scarlett Johansson's Marvel doppelganger removed the one over Sara's head as well. Neither of them had their helmets on.

"Why are you doing this?" Leah asked.

"I wouldn't call it revenge," the female Avenger said. "But you two do need to pay for what you've done. The two of you are responsible for the deaths of my fellow Avengers." There was anger in her voice now. "You even helped our enemies take over the world I'm from. It's because of you that everyone thinks we're the villains now!"

"We would never do that!" Sara said.

"They speak the truth, Natasha," a voice said.

They looked to see Candace standing at the doorway with her sword in its sheath on her back. Black Widow swiftly took out one of her guns and fired at Candace. The bullet struck and went right through her right shoulder where her arm and shoulder met. Candace had let her body react to the hit by turning her body to the side. But she did not fall to the ground. She faced Black Widow again. Her irises flashed a red light as she looked at her wound. They all watched as the wound healed itself as if time was going backwards and was undoing the wound. Once fully healed, Candace turned her head to Black Widow again.

Black Widow pulled out her other gun and fired at Candace again. Candace jumped into the air, dodging the bullets. She landed on her feet at the other end of the room. Leah and Sara stared at their friend in amazement.

"You're better than this!" Candace said to Black Widow. "You're Natasha Romanoff, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and an Avenger."

Those words seemed to have gotten to her. Black Widow's guns slipped out of her hands and fell on the floor. She approached Sara and Leah, taking out her knife.

She began to cut through the rope that kept both girls bound to the chairs. As soon as they were free, they stood up. The spirits of the griffin and mermaid, the same size as the phoenix, arose from the two Rangers. They both flew to Candace and into her chest. Her irises had flashed yellow then blue, then returned to normal. Leah and Sara powered down, returning to their normal outfits. With the help of Casey's teleportation device, Candace sent Sara and Leah along with Black Widow to the base.

All three women arrived at the base only to find everyone still arguing.

"How long have they been arguing for now?" Leah asked.

"A full five minutes now," Casey said, standing at Sara's side.

"What should we do?" Sara asked.

"Let me take care of this," Black Widow said.

All three of them looked at her as she took a few steps forward.

"What makes you so sure they'll listen to you?" Sara asked.

Natasha looked back at them. All three young women gasped once they saw that her irises were glowing red. She smiled at them.

She turned to the group of women who were arguing still. "Cover your ears."

They all continued to argue until they heard a gunshot. They all turned their heads to the person who fired the shot.

"Your shouting and arguing is so loud that it's so hard for me to sleep," I said, through Black Widow.

In an abandoned warehouse, Katana of _Suicide Squad_ was holding Deanna and Sierra captive.

"It's your fault the Enchantress returned and destroyed my world!" Katana said, slapping Deanna across the face with the back of her hand.

"How can we bring someone back from the dead?!" Sierra questioned.

" _Silence!_ " Katana exclaimed in Japanese, also slapping Sierra across the face. "I know that one your members is able to bring people back from the dead!"

"But why would we even do such a thing?!" Deanna stated.

"Because those are all the thoughts Vrak put in her head," Candace said.

They all looked up. Candace jumped down from the beam she stood on with her sword drawn. As she came down, the spirit of the siren arose from Deanna and quickly entered Candace, causing her irises to flash pink. The moment Candace's sword struck Katana's, the spirit of the dragon rose from Sierra and flew into her chest.

" _Think about it, Katana-san_ ," Candace said in Japanese. " _These people are protectors of Earth, so why would they want to destroy another dimension's planet that's much like their own?_ "

A minute later, everyone noticed that Deanna and Sierra were back with Katana. Once the female warrior entered the base and was face to face with the group, she bowed in greeting. Then, she got to her knees, placed her sword on the floor next to her, and bowed in apology, placing her hands on the floor and resting her forehead on the back of her hands.

"Please forgive me for my previous and recent actions," she said. "I was not myself and did not understand what was happening while blinded by anger."

Sara Lance approached the woman, placing her hand on Katana's shoulder. "We understand. Vrak manipulated and brainwashed you into attacking the Rangers, but we forgive you and ask that you be our ally in this fight."

As the hour slowly passed by, two Rangers came back with a new member to the team. Golden Sparrow of _The Forbidden Kingdom_ had been brainwashed into thinking that the Monkey King was still a statue and the Jade Warlord had conquered all the kingdoms. Jinx from _G.I. Joe Retaliation_ had been tricked into thinking that her clan fell apart and Cobra had taken over the entire world. And Rey from _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ was manipulated in believing that the First Order took over and her friends along with the very last Jedi were dead.

After freeing Cecilia and Leianna and reminding Skylar of "Lab Rats Elite Force" who she is, she sent the Rangers to base first.

"Alright," Candace said, turning to Skylar. "It's our turn."

"Wait," Skylar said. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"I came to this world with someone, a friend. And she went somewhere with one of the Avengers."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because if we didn't get the red Ranger within the hour, then we would…" She suddenly realized. "… turn to plan B, which would be to infiltrate your base and take the red Ranger ourselves."

The moment she said this, Candace teleported them to the base. However, they ended up on the school's campus instead.

"Something must be wrong," Candace said. "We were supposed to be in the base right now."

They both rushed to the base's entrance. Candace reached in the desk then pressed the hidden button. The entrance did not open.

"Is there another way in?" Skylar asked.

"No," said Candace. "But I think I know someone who can help."

Down in the base, everyone was wondering what was taking Candace so long.

"So this is the famous Power Ranger base," a woman said.

They all turned to the entrance to find Scarlet Witch of _Avengers Age of Ultron_ and Crossbow from "Lab Rats Elite Force" standing there.

Directly above the base, Candace put the ring on her finger. The transparent version of me appeared. Skylar stared in awe at what she was witnessing.

"Abby," Candace said. "I need your help. The entrance to the base has been locked down."

"Have you obtained all thirteen spirits?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then you will have to use your powers now. Don't worry about how, because you already know how to use them. Here's what you need to do…"

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the ceiling of the base. Candace and Skylar landed in a kneeling position on the floor. They both raised their heads to find everyone staring at them with blank expressions.

"You're too late, Skylar," Crossbow said.

"I now have them all under my control," said Scarlet Witch. "Nothing will stop us from taking over this world to avenge Prince Vrak."

"I guess you weren't expecting someone to stop you then," Candace said. "Were you?"

Skylar covered her ears. Candace took a deep breath in, her irises quickly turned pink, then she screamed out soundwaves. The soundwaves struck Scarlet Witch and Crossbow, screams filled the air. Everyone closed their eyes and covered their ears, groaning in pain.

Crossbow quickly got up and shot a few of her energy arrows at Candace. Candace held up her left arm as she turned her body a little. A shield of energy appeared and deflected the arrows which stuck the walls. Lowering the shield, Candace let Skylar use her super speed to tackle Crossbow. Candace's irises went from white to light brown and she used her earthbending abilities to restrain Scarlet Witch. The Avenger found restraints of stone encasing her hands and ensnaring her to stay against the wall. Candace approached her as she struggled to free herself. Candace's eyes returned to normal and Scarlet Witch stared into her eyes.

"If you're going to hurt the red Ranger," she said. "Then you'll have to go through me."

She typed in a code into the device on her wrist then quickly took hold of Scarlet Witch's arm. They were both teleported out of the base to the rock beach where the Rangers fought the monsters.

Noticing she was free, Scarlet Witch used her powers to hurl stones the size of soccer balls at Candace. Her irises turned white again and she held up her left forearm again for the shield. This time, silver-white colored metal plating appeared and covered her entire forearm from her wrist to her elbow. As she lowered the shield, Candace's irises turned orange while she was lifting her right forearm. Flames had surrounded her forearm. She punched the air in front of her causing the flames to fly towards her opponent, while the metal plating covered her arm. The Scarlet Witch waved her arms and the flames shot back at Candace. She stomped on the ground with her right foot in front of her. An earth-made wall rose up quickly from the ground. The female Avenger saw Candace's glowing brown irises before the wall rose up to protect her from the flames. Once the wall went down, the plating was covering her right foreleg and foot. When the Scarlet Witch hurled a giant boulder at her, Candace's irises became yellow. She jumped up into the air and swung her left foot at the boulder. The boulder shattered as the plating covered her left foot to her knee.

Candace landed on the ground in a kneeling position. She looked at her opponent with purple irises. As she stood up, duplicates of herself surrounded the enemy. The metal plating covered her entire torso, from her shoulders and neck down to her waist. Scarlet Witch thrusted down her arms and a wave of her energy expanded out from her. Candace jumped into the air while her mirror images vanished. Her eyes were glowing green and the silver plating had covered her right upper leg and hip when she landed against the wall on her feet, almost as if her gravity had shifted allowing her to land in a kneeling position on the wall. She pushed off of the wall immediately as her upper left leg and entire hip was covered and her irises turned black with small lights glowing from it, when another boulder was thrown at her.

Just then, she vanished in midair above her opponent's head. Scarlet Witch looked around for her opponent. Suddenly, a blast of water struck the back of her head. She turned around to find Candace standing in the water with both arms covered in the plating and glowing blue irises. Candace thrusted her hand forward with her palm facing her opponent, her eyes glowing bronze. Before the metal plating covered her hand, objects that looked like large quills of a porcupine shot out from her palm. The Avenger had them freeze in midair then they fell to the ground. Candace's irises became golden as she thrusted her right hand forward. A blast of air came from her palm as it was covered. Scarlet Witch flew back from the blast, landing on her back. With glowing pink irises, Candace screamed out soundwaves again. The top half of her helmet appeared on her head stopping at her nose. The female Avenger covered her ears as the screams filled the air around her.

Then, the screams stopped. Scarlet Witch opened her eyes to find that Candace had vanished again. She stood up, looking around. When she heard the sound of pebbles shifting, she quickly turned in that direction and blasted the ground. However, Candace wasn't there.

"Where are you?!" the Scarlet Witch screamed. "Face me, you coward! I want to see the light leave your eyes when I kill you! Show yourself!"

Candace appeared a few yards away from her, the silver glow in her irises vanished.

"You want me?!" Candace said.

The Avenger turned to her.

"Come on!" Candace shouted in anger.

Using one of the darts that was shot at her, Scarlet Witch shot it at Candace. My friend turned her head to the side. She faced the woman who was known as a hero in another world. There was a cut on the right side of her face, near her jawline. Her irises glowed a red light through her helmet and the cut was healed through the same light. The bottom half of the helmet – which looked similar to the covering on Optimus Prime's face from the _Transformer_ movies – covered the rest of her head. Her suit looked like a mix of a knight's medieval armor and the body of the cyborg from the 2014 _Robocop_ movie.

Candace, now the Platinum Ranger, stood in a fighting stance.

A few minutes later, Candace appeared in the base with Scarlet Witch's arm around her shoulders. The Avenger herself appeared beaten up with a few scratches on her face, but she was free of the brainwash. Everyone turned to them. Candace was still in her suit, her helmet had retracted.

Annabeth put Scarlet Witch's other arm around her shoulders. Both girls helped her to the infirmary.

"Your friend is stronger than she looks," the Avenger said.

"She's got great teachers," the daughter of Athena said.

They helped her sit on one of the beds. Dr. Rorish began to patch her up while Dr. Reese gave her a quick check up.

That night, Scarlet Witch woke up from the sound of a soft beeping. She carefully sat up since her left arm was in a sling. Kendall was at the table with her tablet in her hand, looking back and forth between the tablet and the hologram of charts.

"What's going on, Kendall?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Wanda," the Dino Charge Ranger said. "But these readings have been bothering me so much lately that it's hard to ignore them."

"What are they for?"

"I'm monitoring the brain activity in Abigail's head to make sure she hasn't slipped into a coma. About a week after the battle, the readings began to change. What I found was completely strange: the part of her brain that allows us to talk was active, but she wasn't actually speaking. The other parts of her brain that would control her body were also active and yet, she wasn't moving at all. This happens every night only. I just don't know or understand what's going on."

"Maybe I can help. I could read Abigail to find out what's going on in her head."

"You can try, but I doubt she'll let anyone in her head."

Wanda returned to the bed she was allowed to rest in then closed her eyes. Using her powers, she entered her mind. As she tried to search for the conscious part of me, she felt as if something or someone was watching her, trying to decide if she was a threat or not. Then, she felt that source vanish. It felt as if there was a door before her now, so she opened it. She saw me with another girl in a large white room. We were both in workout clothes and sparing against each other. I was wielding my dual blades while the girl had a yari. At first, Wanda thought it was Cecilia, but a closer look confirmed that it wasn't.

 ** _What will happen now that there is a fourteenth Power Ranger? Why have strong female heroines been brought to this world by Vrak and were brainwashed? And who is the young woman that Wanda saw the red Ranger training with in her mind? Any idea what the team may face next?_**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a little weird and off topic to you. I read back on the first few chapters and made the decision to keep the promise I made to my character. It only seemed fair. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Who has your favorite character been in this story so far?**


	10. Chapter 10 A New Threat

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've just been occupied with life and all that stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next adventure it holds for the story! Please read and leave a review about what you thought and liked about this chapter! "Let's power up!"**

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own any of the other characters from known TV series and/or movies. I only own the story and my own original characters.**

Kaylana Bañez, a friend of mine, was dropped off in the Vanderlip Park trail's parking lot. She had asked to go there just so she could think. She leaned against the railing, staring at where the battle between the Rangers and monsters took place. Then, she pictured herself as the white Ranger, practicing her moves with the yari on the beach. She was so focused on her imagination that she didn't notice the car that pulled into the parking lot. The sound of a car door closing caught her attention.

"Hi," Ruby said, approaching Kaylana.

"Hi," she said giving her a polite smile. "Nice to see you again."

"And you as well. How have you been?" Ruby stood next to her.

"I've been good. Just here to think."

"About the white Power Ranger?"

"How did you know?"

"I can still remember you admiring the white Ranger when the battle took place here."

"I honestly wish I could be the white Ranger. It must be amazing to be a Power Ranger."

"I told you several times: I am _not_ taking you back ever!" a woman shouted angrily.

Both girls looked to see a man and a woman walking by. The woman had hair that seemed white and she seemed to be in her thirties.

"Please, baby," the man said in a desperate tone. "Just one more chance."

"No!" she said. "I have given you chances before and you blew them all! So, you need to stay away from me!" She pushed him back when she said this.

The man must have been sensitive and had a short temper because he glared at her and then back-handed her across her face. He struck her so hard that she fell down. He stood over her.

"Hey!" Kaylana shouted as she went over to them. She walked with determination in a calm way and with her right hand in her pocket. "Stay away from her!" Her irises became and glowed white.

"You stay out of this!" the man said to her.

He swung at Kaylana once she got close. Kaylana leaned back, dodging the swing without even flinching. When he swung at her again, she caught his fist with her free hand. The moment he looked at her, she immediately headbutted him. As the man was still reacting to the blow, Kaylana took her hand out of her pocket and swung her fist. He fell to the ground due to the strong punch.

A police car drove up. The officer came out of the vehicle, saying he witnessed what had happened. He put the man in handcuffs, had him sit in the backseat, then drove off. Kaylana helped the woman to her feet as her eyes returned to normal.

"Are you alright?" Kaylana asked the woman.

"I'm fine," she said. "Thank you so much."

"That's a powerful right hook," Ruby said, standing with them.

"I had a great teacher," said Kaylana.

Ruby turned to the woman. "Would you like a ride home?"

"If it isn't too much trouble," she said.

Ruby went over to the car she arrived in and talked to the driver.

A while later, they were all in the car. Dr. Jennings was the one driving, Ruby sat in the passenger seat, and Kaylana sat in the back seat with the woman. As she stared out the window, Kaylana's irises flashed a white light again before returning to normal.

They soon arrived at the Olguin campus. Kaylana looked at the campus, wondering why they were here. She turned her head to ask the woman if she lived nearby. However, she wasn't there.

"Are you coming?" Ruby asked Kaylana.

"Yeah," she said, unsure of what was going on.

She followed them on to the campus and into the classroom where the entrance to the base was.

With the others out on patrol with most of the Rangers, Felicity was with Donna and Rey in the room that held the Power Ranger history, or as we like to call it: "The Ranger History Room." She was reading some information about the Mystic Force. In the sparing room, Oliver Queen from "Arrow" was training with Ana in hand-to-hand combat. Wanda was in the infirmary, having a conversation with Dr. Reese about the pressure she feels when she tries to be a hero, while Dr. Martha Jones – from "Doctor Who" – was helping Shayla with a sprained ankle.

Kaylana got off the slide, staring in amazement at the enormous base.

"Welcome, Kaylana," said Tommy.

She turned to him.

He held out his hand to her. "I'm Tommy."

She shook his hand. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You have been brought here for a special reason," he explained. "You have been chosen to be the new white Ranger."

"Wait. What?!" she said. "Me?!"

"You shouldn't act so surprised," Ruby said. "After all, you have been training with Abby for some time, haven't you?"

"I have?" she said, uncertain and confused. "I thought those were just dreams."

Without warning, Tommy swung his leg at Kaylana. Immediately, Kaylana dodged it by jumping over his leg. But Tommy didn't stop there. He swung his arm towards her head. Instead of dodging, she held her left forearm up near her head, using her right hand as support by holding the other side of her forearm. Tommy's blow landed against her arm, blocking it. Kaylana grabbed his arm with her right hand quickly, then used her left hand to drive her fingers into his side. Tommy grunted in pain as his torso went numb. Kaylana used her right foot to hook on to Tommy's right foot and she pulled his foot forward. Losing his balance, Tommy fell on his back. She stood over him still holding his arm.

Realizing what she just did, Kaylana let go of Tommy's arm and backed away. She looked at her hands, in shock of what had happened. Tommy got to his feet, holding the place she struck him with his hand.

"That was both out of instinct and training," he said. "There's no way that you could have done that on your own without proper technique."

"Wait," she said, in realization. "If I'm going to be the white Ranger, then is Abby a Ranger too?"

"Yeah," said Ruby. "She's the red Ranger."

Kaylana's heart sank when she heard this. "What?"

She remembered witnessing the demise of the red Ranger happen right before her eyes. Also, she and I were close friends. So, if I was the red Ranger, then…

Kaylana took a step back in disbelief.

 _Abby's dead?!_ she thought to herself.

"Hey," Ruby said, gently and placing her hand on Kaylana's shoulder. "Listen, there's a little secret we want you to know: Abby's _not_ dead."

Kaylana turned her head to Ruby. "She isn't?"

Ruby shook her head. "If she was dead, then she wouldn't be able to visit or train you through your dreams."

Kaylana took a deep breath in and out to keep herself from crying. "Okay. So, I have been training with her, but she never said for what. Where is she?"

"We'll get to that later," Tommy said. "For now, let's get you ready to officially become a Power Ranger."

Kaylana followed him to the loft where Cecilia was reading one of her favorite books.

"Cecilia?" Tommy said.

She looked up from her book, closed it, then stood up.

"Wait," Kaylana said. "Why would you give up being a Power Ranger?"

" I just can't seem to maintain the pressure or responsibility of being one," she explained. "All that I have experienced is absolutely terrifying for me."

"But during your battle with that snake monster, you seemed fine."

"I was actually scared. These type of things are events I cannot handle whatsoever. Abigail saw the fear in me and as the friend she is, just smiled in understanding and asked for everyone's help to find a new white Ranger."

"That's when Ruby mentioned you," said Tommy. "She told us about how you admired the white Ranger and sent us a picture of you during the battle, saying that you may be qualified to take Cecilia's place. That's why Abby started to train you through your dreams. Once your training was complete, we put you through a test to see if you are worthy."

"That woman…" Kaylana said. "With the white hair."

"Yes," Cecilia said. "She was the test. I went through a similar test as well. And now, let's see if the mythical spirit itself finds you worthy."

Cecilia held her right wrist out in front of her. The engraving of the unicorn began to glow a white light. Kaylana once again stared in amazement at what was happening in front of her very eyes.

Knowing the glow was as a sign of approval, Cecilia took the cuff off of her wrist. She held out her hand and Kaylana put her right wrist in her hand. Cecilia placed the cuff around Kaylana's wrist, which secured itself around the new owner's wrist. Once the cuff was on, the engraving glowed again. A white light floated out of Cecilia. That light grew bigger, becoming the shape of something. The light was now in the shape of a unicorn. The mythical creature reared back on to its hind legs and neighed. When it was back on all four legs, it lowered its head so that it's horn can be within Kaylana's reach. She reached out and touched the tip of the horn, The light quickly spread on to Kaylana and engulfed her entire body.

A minute later, Kaylana had followed Kendall into the infirmary. She went to an empty section of the room that only had a keypad on the wall. She typed in a code then a hidden door slid open. Inside was a small dark room that had a few medical monitors around a tank that looked like the same ones that held the avatars in the movie _James Cameron's Avatar_. Instead of an avatar in there, I was floating in the blue liquid. I had a white shirt on with white pants and an oxygen mask was on my nose and mouth. My hair was floating freely but it stayed behind my face. My eyes were closed as I continued to float within the liquid of the tank that was standing upright.

"I… I thought Vrak killed her," Kaylana said.

"That's what we thought as well," said Kendall. "Thankfully, we came up with a way to help save her."

"But… but… but with a wound like that, no one would be able to survive it," the new white Ranger said.

"Wow," said Skylar. "Thanks for having faith in me, Lana."

They both looked at her. Skylar was leaning against the doorway with her arms folded in front of her.

"Faith in you?" Kaylana said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You may want to take a closer look at her eyes," Kendall suggested.

She did and found that Skylar's irises were glowing red. Kaylana looked back and forth between me and Skylar. She struggled with getting the words out of her mouth.

"Being the Ranger of the phoenix has its perks," I said through Skylar. "Or did you not know what the powers of the phoenix are?"

"If you have the powers of a phoenix," Kaylana said, "shouldn't you have healed right away?"

"For small wounds, yes. But for wounds that should have killed me, it takes time for me to heal since I am human. If it wasn't for the inventors on this team, then the healing process would take almost a year."

Kaylana turned to the tank again. "How much longer until you're fully healed?"

"Not much longer now. Probably in the next… ten seconds."

"Wait. What?"

But I had already let of Skylar's body.

All three of them directed their eyes to the tank. The machinery shifted the tank into a horizontal position. Frost began to form over the tank's glass, giving zero visibility of me inside. The doors of the tank opened up.

Suddenly, I bolted up with a gasp, causing some of the liquid to fly out of the tank. I took the oxygen mask off my face and panted. I turned my head to Kendall.

"Seriously?!" I said. "Making the entire tank _freezing cold_ was your idea of waking the patient up after the healing process is complete?"

I placed my hands on the sides of the opening then lifted myself out. I put my bare feet on the floor then stood there soaking wet. I held my arms, shivering from the cold awakening.

"Now I know what it feels like to fall through the thin ice of a lake," I said.

Kendall came to my side and wrapped a towel around me.

"Thanks," I said, wiping my face off.

I joined the others in the loft after a while since I chose to get dressed in my own clothes again. I wore my red flannel with my jeans and white running shoes. Once I joined them, I was greeted as if I was only gone for a few hours, but I was still glad to be around them.

That night, I had Kaylana, Skylar, and Noa sleepover at my house just to hang out. The four of us had so much fun! We played Jenga and the card game "Speed," watched the movie _Kubo and the Two Strings_ on DVD, sang along with the movie _Pitch Perfect 2_ , and recalled funny memories we each experienced. We all felt like little kids again at a sleepover party.

However, the fun ended that night through a dream. Everything was a white void until thirteen figures appeared. It was almost as if there were lights shining directly behind them because their faces were hardly visible; only the silhouette of them could be seen. One of them seemed to change their shape into some kind of animal. Another had big dragonfly wings spread out from her back. The rest wielded their weapons or powers. Their aura was revealed like flames, each glowing the same color as the Rangers but darker. There was a sense of great evil coming from all of them. Then, their aura somehow exploded and expanded, consuming all the light and turning the entire void dark.

I opened my eyes the same exact moment Kaylana bolted upright with a gasp. I sat up in my section of the floor, facing her. She turned her head to me, panting as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"You saw it too?" I asked.

She nodded.

Noa rubbed her right eye with her hand and Skylar opened her eyes sleepily, looking at us.

She yawned as she sat up. "What's going on?"

"It's three in the morning," Noa pointed out, sleepily.

"Trouble," was my answer.

Later on that morning, everyone had gathered in the base. All of the Rangers had the same exact vision last night. No sooner had we mentioned the vision did trouble start. The alarm went off and a 3D hologram popped up over the table. The center of the Vincent Thomas Bridge was flashing red. Kendall had the hologram expand and zoom in on that spot to reveal thirteen red figures standing on the bridge.

"I'll have a drone fly over there to identify these people," said Kendall.

"No need," I said. "I know who they are. We'll take care of them ourselves." I looked at my fellow Rangers. "Let's go."

The Rangers and I left the base.

We had powered up before we reached the bridge. When we reached it, we found that the police had closed off both ends of the bridge and a crowd had gathered at the city's end. To avoid putting the innocent in danger, we took the phoenix and Roc zords. Both zords flew overhead, causing the people to cheer. We all dropped down and out from the zords once we were over the center of the bridge. Landing in a kneeling position with ease, we were a few yards away from the enemy. I raised my head and found that I was right about knowing who these people were. I hadn't thought about it after I had the vision, but these were the same people from what we saw in the shared dream.

We all rose to our feet.

Julia Wicker of "The Magicians" series, Tamsin from the series "Lost Girl," Sirena of the series "Mako Mermaids," Malina Bennet of "Heroes Reborn," Angel Salvadore from the movie _X-Men First Class_ , Katara from _The Last Airbender_ , Isabelle "Izzy" Lightwood of "Shadowhunters," Daisy Johnson of "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tiger Lily from _Pan_ , Ruby from "Once Upon a Time," Chi Chi from the movie _Dragonball Evolution_ , Alice Cullen of the _Twilight Saga_ , and Angelica Teach from _Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides_. These women were all strong female characters from the movie of TV series they're from. And just like the vision we had, a great sense of evil was coming from them the same way heat comes from the flames of a fire.

"You must be very bold to be standing out in the open to get our attention," I said.

"You're one to talk," said Julia. "All of you hide behind the mask of your helmets like cowards. Show me how brave you are by letting me look upon the face of my opponent."

I hesitated at first, but I had my entire helmet retract to reveal my face. The others turned their heads to me. They saw how serious I was as I kept my eyes on Julia. So, they faced forward and had their helmets retract as well.

"Interesting," said Daisy. "I didn't expect this team of Power Rangers to be an all female one."

"Well," said Izzy. "At least it'll be a fair fight."

"Why would we fight you?" asked Leah. "We don't pose any type of threat to you."

"That's not true," Angelica said. "You each ruined our lives in our world. Prince Vrak saved us before our worlds collapsed, promising that we will get our revenge."

"And we shall have that today," said Julia.

Ruby took the red hood off her head and body. She transformed into her wolf form in broad daylight! She snarled at us.

All thirteen of us stood at the ready and had our helmets cover our heads again.

Alice used her vampire speed and then grabbed Kaylana by her neck. Kaylana took hold of Alice's wrist as she was lifted off her feet. Ruby charged at Rebeca and tackled her. Katara used her abilities to bend water out of her drinking pouch and shot it at Kim, who was thrown back. I turned my head to Julia just as she blasted a battle magic move at me. It felt like a big football player had just tackled me right in the chest. The other Rangers charged at their opponents.

I slid right to the edge of the bridge. Before I reached the edge, Julia used her magic to disintegrate the fence that kept anyone from falling off. I tripped over the steel and was about to fall off, but I quickly brought out my sword and stabbed it in the side of the bridge. I looked down at the water below, which made me feel like I was hanging off the edge of a skyscraper – and I do not enjoy heights at all. Looking up again, I held the hilt of my sword with both hands to maintain my grip. Julia looked down at me without even a glimmer of emotion in her eyes.

"Why?" I said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're going to pay for everything you did," she said, squatting down to me. "You destroyed Fillory, the one place I've dreamed of going to ever since I was a kid. And you killed every single one of my friends. I'm sure they're anticipating your arrival in the Underworld now, waiting to torture you for what you did."

I finally found my footing on a steel support. I pushed myself up into the air, my sword vanishing once I let go of the hilt. In mid air, I morphed into my mythical form. I somersaulted in the air then landed in a kneeling position again. I drew out my dual blades as I stood up and faced Julia.

"I am _not_ the enemy here," I said.

Sara continued to clash her sword against Tamsin's as the Valkyrie spread out her wings.

"What in the world did I do to you?" Sara said.

"You really think you can keep up your little act?!" Tamsin said. "You helped Hades take over my world and thanks to you, everyone I knew and loved are gone!"

Leah morphed into her mythical form when Sirena turned invisible.

"It's because of you that Mako island got taken over by mermen," she heard Sirena's voice say. "It's your fault that my pod is gone, that _David_ is gone!"

Leah quickly spun around and sent her whip in the direction she heard Sirena's voice come from. She turned visible again and let the whip wrap around her right wrist. She took hold of it and pulled. Leah stumbled towards Sirena.

" _You're_ the reason why my world was destroyed!" Malina shouted as she blasted air at Deanna. "You killed my brother, destroying our chance to save the world!"

Deanna pushed herself up on to her hands and knees. "Why would I do such a heartless thing?"

With Angel in the air and spitting wads of acid at her, Sierra had to rely on her agility to avoid getting burned. The orange Ranger ran directly up one of the steel supports. The mutant shot acid after Sierra and it began to eat away at the steel where it landed. Sierra launched herself off the support with both legs, flipped in mid air, and landed a roundhouse kick on Angel's abdomen. Angel flew back right into the same steel support due to the kick. Her back hit the steel hard, but she recovered quickly, pushed herself off with her feet and flew straight towards her opponent. She tackled Sierra in mid air and pinned her against the other steel support.

"It's all your fault!" Angel shouted at Sierra. "You helped the humans in my world get what they needed to build those machines that killed all my mutant brothers and sisters! Now, since my kind is extinct, they're mistreating all of humankind in my world! And there's nothing I can do about it!"

She threw Sierra down, literally. The Ranger of the dragon landed on her back with a hard _thud!_ Sierra rolled out of the way when Angel shot her acid at her opponent again.

Kim was in her mythical form to use her sais to counter attack the waterbender's attacks. When Katara raised one hand, Kim threw her sai. Ensnaring the bender's wrist in the gap between the two pointed ends, the sai landed in the steel support. The silver Ranger quickly used her other sai to restrain Katara's other wrist. She held on to her other sai to keep it there.

"Why would you listen to a monster full of evil?" Kim said to her. "We have done _nothing_ to your worlds! We can't even travel to your worlds!"

"Liar!" Katara said. "I _saw_ you with my own eyes! I watched as you took Aang's life with your sais. You're responsible for the Fire Nation's victory over the way!"

She kicked Kim in the stomach, causing her to pull out her sais to release her.

Izzy had her whip wrap around Reanna's neck then pulled her down. Reanna landed at the Shadowhunter's feet with the whip around her neck still. Izzy pointed her blade at the green Ranger's head.

"Because of you, all the Shadowhunters in my world are either dead or missing," she said. "You left the Downworlders and mundanes vulnerable to all the demons and the Circle!"

"First of all," Reanna said. "I didn't do _any_ of those things. Second…" She swung her arm underneath Izzy's feet, causing her to fall to the ground. Reanna got the whip off her neck then stood up. "… you should really focus on your opponent instead of monologuing."

Izzy quickly got back up and attacked Reanna again.

Ana was forced to skid back as Daisy used her powers against her. The Ranger of the minotaur found her footing and stopped herself from sliding back. She looked at the agent after stabbing her sword into the ground for support.

"What has Vrak told you to direct such hatred towards me?!" Ana shouted.

"He told me how you destroyed SHIELD and helped the government capture _dozens_ of Inhumans so they can experiment on them!" she said. "I was lucky to hide long enough for Vrak to find me!"

In her mythical mode, Shayla used her tonfa clubs to counter the attacks of the Native princess from Neverland. When Shayla swept her leg under her opponent's feet to trip her, Tiger Lily not only jumped into the air to avoid falling, she floated in mid air. The gold Ranger looked up at her.

"Oh, come on!" said Shayla. "That is so not fair!"

"So, it was fair when you led the pirates in the massacre of my people?!" Tiger Lily said, livid. "And when you helped them take over all of Neverland?!"

When Chi Chi jumped into the air to land a flying kick on her, Brenda quickly held her arms up to form an "X" in front of her. Instead of striking Brenda's arms, Chi Chi thrusted her leg out at the black Ranger, using her ki to strengthen her strike in the process. Brenda kept her stance as she skidded back a few feet from the attack.

She looked at Chi Chi again. "What lies has Vrak told you about me?"

"He told me about how you took the Dragon Balls and wished for my world's destruction," said Chi Chi. "He also told me how he watched with his own eyes as you brought my friends to Piccolo so he execute them."

"Why would you believe such lies?!" Brenda said. "Why would you join his side?!"

"I had no choice!" Chi Chi said. "It was either join him or be killed!"

After being thrown a third time, Kaylana tried to get to her feet again. Then, she punched the air to her left. Her blow landed on Alice's abdomen when she had used her vampire speed to rush at the white Ranger again. Alice stumbled back, placing her hands where she was struck. She glared at the white Ranger with her golden vampire eyes.

"Let me guess," Kaylana said. "All the vampires and werewolves are dead because of me?"

"Don't act like you didn't do it!" Alice nearly shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Alice tackled Kaylana.

Rebeca did her best to stay away from Red Riding Hood in her wolf form. As she ran, she saw the red hood on the ground. Rebeca slid across the ground the same way baseball players do to reach a base. The purple Ranger grabbed the hood then quickly got to her feet, turning to the oncoming wolf. She held the hood out in front of her, waiting. The moment the giant canine leapt at her, Rebeca moved her body out of the way in order to let it get trapped in the hood. She let go of the red hood as the wolf dove into it then backed away. Once the hood completely concealed the wolf, its size changed. Ruby stood up and turned to face Rebeca with anger in her eyes.

"You really think _I'm_ the reason why your pack is gone?" the Ranger of Cerberus said.

"Not only that," Red said. "You also burned down the entire Enchanted Forest, my home!"

She swiftly took off her hood again to change back into her wolf form.

Leianna used her whip sword in her mythical form to fight against the daughter of Blackbeard.

As they pushed against each other's sword, the bronze Ranger looked right into Angelica's eyes.

"So," Leianna said. "What is it that you blame me for?"

"For everything," the pirate said. "You tricked my father into killing himself and drank from the Fountain of Youth so you could live forever!"

She pushed Leianna back. Leianna regained her footing then ducked from Angelica's swing which cut through a few of the cables.

We all continued fighting for a couple minutes. We were growing exhausted while our opponents seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy. We thought it was never going to end until we heard a low rumbling and groaning. The bridge itself began to shake causing all of us to cease our fighting just to maintain our balance. The cables that were partly damaged by Angel's acid or another's sword, snapped. The sound of metal groaning loudly surrounded us.

At that moment, a flash of yellow light zoomed past me. It was Jesse Quick from "The Flash" series. She ran past us, pushing our foes off the bridge. Skylar, Candace, Keziah, and Astra flew under the bridge to try to support the weight of the bridge with the help of Siobhan's screams and Laurel's Canary Cry. Kara and Wanda attempted to repair the broken cables and steel supports with their powers. Speedy, Vixen, Baby Doll, White Canary, and the daughter of Athena used the devices that were made by the team's inventors and technicians, to repair the bridge as well.

We all returned to the base a little while later. The Rangers and I took off our helmets and held them under our arms or put them down on top of the table. We were all exhausted as everyone gathered around next to the holotable.

"What was that all about?" asked Rebeca.

"I don't know," I said. "I have never felt so much hatred directed at us before in my life!"

"Why would they even blame us for something we didn't even do?" asked Leianna.

"Because those are the thoughts that Vrak put in their heads," said Rey.

We all turned our heads to her and the others who were once our foes.

"Since we're copies of our _real_ selves…" Natasha said. "… Vrak put us in stasis tanks."

"While we were in stasis," Jinx continued. "Vrak filled our heads with false memories and thoughts of hatred towards you Rangers."

"His plan was to release us to continue in his place if he failed," Angela/Crossbow said.

"But when Candace helped us remember who we are, the brainwash broke and our real memories returned," said Katana.

"So, you're saying that if we remind those people who they are…" said Leah, "… then they'll return to the heroes they once were?"

"It may not be that simple," Golden Sparrow said. "These women have a stronger belief in their false memories."

"We knew that our memories were fake because the evidence didn't seem to add up to the point of why we joined Vrak," said Skylar.

"We'll have to try," Shayla said.

"How?" Sierra asked. "How can we even defeat these women who have powers when we can't even defeat them with our own weapons?"

Then, it hit me.

"That's it!" I said.

They all looked at me.

"We've been so dependant on our weapons that we forgot we also have powers," I said. "That's how we'll fight against them: fighting fire…" I brought up my hand and had flames surround it. "… with fire."

"Do you really think that will work?" asked Kim.

"I _know_ it will," I said. "We're the Power Rangers. Not only that, we're also the first ever all female team. And we have famous heroines fighting alongside us."

The words I spoke gave everyone new found strength and courage.

"We were chosen for a reason," I continued. "Not just for the kindness we show and give to others, but for the will to protect everyone." I held my right fist out in front of me. "We are the Rangers _and_ heroes of light."

Leslie stood to my left and put her right fist next to mine. The rest of the Rangers and their partners also held out their right fists, creating a ring. Even the others did the same. I looked at each and every one of them and we all smiled.

We all shouted in unison: "Defending the Earth with mythical might!"

At that moment, the images of the mythical creatures flashed a golden light on our chests. We all looked at them as they became our colored lights and spread out, engulfing us entirely. Once the lights faded, all thirteen of us stood in a new form.

We all looked at our brand-new form in awe.

"Wow," Sara B. said. "This is… amazing."

"What is it for, though?" Reanna asked.

"Better yet: what should we call it?" asked Brenda.

"You'll have to figure that out later," Felicity said. "Because we've got major trouble right now."

We all looked at the holotable. The 3D holographic map of San Pedro was flashing red in several areas. Above the map was a screen, showing the thirteen women at the Vanderlip Park trail.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kaylana. "We can't solve all these problems at once."

"You won't," said Lucy. "You Rangers take care of them. We'll deal with the rest."

"Are you sure?" Leah asked

"Don't worry," said Donna. "It's our turn to help you."

 ** _What kind of new form have the Rangers obtained? Will they be able to help the former female protagonists who have now become the enemy of the Rangers? Find out in the next chapter!_**

 **So, what did you think? From having a new white Ranger to facing new opponents who were once the "good guys" in their own stories, I think I may be going a little overboard with the twists and turns. But, the whole point of an adventure story is to have plot twists like that. Who's your favorite character of the former female protagonists and which matchup do you like most? Which Ranger would you want to team up with in this story? Please leave a review for this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 Strength in Hope

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter. I've recently been back at school and had a little bit of writer's block. Anyways, in this chapter, I was aiming to get things a little emotional. I hope that those of you who are reading this are age-appropriate for certain word in this story because of a little backstory for the red Ranger and a new character.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Supergirl's speech of hope; all credit for that goes to the writers and creators of the CW "Supergirl" series and the actress Melissa Benoist for portraying the iconic Kryptonian and for doing an incredible job on the speech. "Let's power up!"**

A little while later, Keziah and Thea arrived in the downtown area of San Pedro in the outfits they wore when they fought with us against Vrak and the other monsters. They saw the chaos the Rinshi, Moogers, Vivix, X-Borgs, and Tyrannodrones were causing. All the people were either hiding or running away from the creatures as they wreaked havoc. They both rushed to the people nearby who were in need of help.

Back at base, Kendall and Felicity were typing in codes on the laptop and tablet they were using.

Kendall turned her head to Kara, who was standing at the holotable in her white outfit.

"Ready?" Kendall asked.

Kara nodded.

Kendall hit the "Enter" button on her keyboard.

All televisions, computers, and phone screens had a video broadcasting Kara, even all available speakers throughout the city broadcasted her voice. The female Kryptonian took a breath in and out then delivered the same message she gave National City before. Only this time, it wasn't just for her.

"Attention, citizens of San Pedro," she said. "This is Supergirl… I hope you can hear me. We have been attacked, mothers and fathers, friends and neighbors, children, everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known. Your attackers have sought to take your free will, your individuality, your spirit, everything that makes you who you are. When facing an attack like this, it's easy to feel hopeless. We retreat, we lose our strength, lose ourselves. I know. I lost everything when I was young. Those of us who fight alongside the Power Rangers have also lost much and suffered through so much pain and sorrow in the past. When I first landed on this planet, I was so sad and alone, but I found out that there is so much love in this world, out there for the taking. The others discovered the same exact thing as well, but through different experiences. And you, the people of San Pedro, you helped all of us. You let us be who we're meant to be. You gave us back to ourselves. You made us stronger than we ever thought possible, and we love you for that. Now, we ask for your help. The Rangers are in the fight for everyone's lives now, but the enemy wants them to feel helpless by sending their foot soldiers out to attack you. Let's show them that they're wrong in thinking that we can't help the Rangers. In each and every one of you, there is a light, a spirit, that cannot be snuffed out, that won't give up. We need your help. We need you to hope. Hope… that you will remember that you can all be heroes. Hope… that when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive. _Hope_ … that those who once may have shunned you will in a moment of crisis come to your aid. _Hope_ … that you will see again the faces of those you love. And perhaps even those you have lost. _Hope_ … that when you stand up against evil others will stand by your side with the same strength and courage you showed them. _Hope_ … because it is and always be the greatest source of your strength. Stand together, _stand strong_. Help us remind fallen heroes who they once were."

Cristal was hiding behind a recycle dumpster when the broadcast began. Her phone was giving out the broadcast despite the fact that it was in her pocket. When Supergirl mentioned how we lose ourselves, Ruby flew backwards and her back hit the wall. She groaned in pain as three Moogers advanced towards her. The moment Supergirl mentioned love, it awoke the courage Cristal needed. She looked for something to use. She picked up a thick metal pole of a broken lamp, got to her feet, and came out of her hiding place. She swung the rod, striking one of the Moogers in the head. The foot soldier of the enemy from "Power Rangers Samurai" was struck so hard that it fell to the side, dropping its sword in the process.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Ruby picked up the sword and struck down one of the remaining Moogers. The last Mooger raised its sword. Cristal blocked it with the pole in her hands, grabbed the creature's wrist with one hand, twisted its arm the other way, and pulled the sword out of its hand. The two sisters struck the Mooger down at the same time.

As they both stood there panting, the red part on the swords vanished. They both looked at the swords in their hands. The sound of people screaming caught their attention. They both looked at each other. Ruby gave her sister a nod then they both rushed out of the alley to defend for their friends.

As a former Power Ranger, Cecilia used the yari we gave to her as a gift, to fight against the goons. She was near Cabrillo Elementary School when she saw about a dozen Rinshi and Tyrannodrones heading towards two little girls and one boy grouped together. The former white Ranger threw her yari over the fence, which landed in the ground. Cecilia quickly climbed over the fence then rushed over to the children, pulling her weapon out of the ground in the process. She stood in front of the kids, facing the goons.

When she saw a flash of pink from behind the goons, she knew who had arrived to help them. Laurel and Siobhan were standing a few yards away from the creatures, standing at the ready.

"Get down and cover your ears!" Cecilia said to the children.

They did what they were told. Cecilia turned to them and kneeled down to shield the young ones with her body.

The Black Canary and Silver Banshee used their sound attacks. The Rinshi and Tyrannodrones were lifted off their feet and flew through the air, away from the school. The two meta humans stopped and rushed over to Cecilia. The former white Ranger looked at them.

"Get them inside," she told Laurel.

The Black Canary nodded and had the children follow her.

"Nice to see you haven't lost the courage to fight," Siobhan said to Cecilia.

"I'm always ready to fight for what's right," said Cecilia.

Amber Ruiz, an old friend of mine from high school, was hiding in an empty Pizza Hut restaurant. She had pulled out her phone to call someone, but ended up watching Supergirl's speech of hope instead. "When facing an attack like this, it's easy to feel hopeless…" Amber peeked over the counter she was hiding behind in order to see who or what was out there. A group of X-Borgs were passing by, causing her to quickly duck down again and hope that they didn't see her. Suddenly, she heard the glass shatter and Baby Doll fell on her back inside. An X-Borg came inside to finish off the young woman in the purple outfit. Amber was paralyzed in fear even though she was hiding. "In each and every one of you, there is a light, a spirit, that cannot be snuffed out, that won't give up…" At that moment, Amber felt her fear and doubt fade and found the strength she needed inside her. When Baby Doll sat up, Amber quickly rushed out of her hiding place and swiftly drew out the samurai sword that was in its casing on the hero's back. She blocked the X-Borg's weapon with the sword. Viewing this as an opening, Baby Doll shot the X-Borg in the chest with her own gun. After the goon fell and vanished, Amber helped Baby Doll up to her feet also returning the sword. Amber picked up the weapon the X-Borg dropped then followed the young hero into battle.

* * *

The thirteen women waiting for us at Vanderlip Park trail were patiently awaiting for us. Tiger Lily was sitting on a boulder, sharpening her axe. Tamsin was spinning one of her blades on her finger. Chi Chi was practicing her moves, resulting in a move that had her face the sky. She saw a red-tailed hawk gliding high above her. The sky was covered in an overcast that day.

Red turned her head in one direction.

"They're here," she said, standing up.

They all looked in the direction she was looking in.

All thirteen of us came into view on top of the cliff. Our new outfits were the same as a ninja uniform, only fully white. Each of us had our hair in ponytails and they along with our entire eyes were the same color as which Ranger we were. A white bottom face mask covered our faces, reaching from under our chins to the under our eyes. On top of our outfits were shoulder pads and a torso plate similar to and a mix of the ones Saiyans wore in the "Dragon Ball Z" series and a football player's – the shoulder pads were slightly longer than a football player's, but shorter than the battle armor in the animé – which were also a Ranger color. Capes were attached to the back of the armor, between the shoulder pads and the torso armor itself, and they were also our Ranger color. The length of the capes went down to the backs of our knees – because we all know that having a long cape is not a good thing at all. The fingerless gloves we wore on our hands were white and an original design. Even our boots were the same color as our outfits. The armor we wore seemed like it would be hard to move in, but they were actually very flexible and light-weight as if they weren't there. There were also silhouettes of our mythical creatures on the masks, each our color. With a gentle breeze blowing our capes back, we looked like we were posing for a dramatic picture or scene.

Meanwhile, Casey was sitting at one of the computers in the research room. She was watching us on the tablet in her hands – she had sent out a drone equipped with a cloaking device so she and the others could observe the confrontation without interrupting.

Her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket. When she pulled it out, the person calling her was an unknown number. She answered it anyway.

"Hello?" she said.

The person on the other end told her something that caused a baffled look to come across Casey's face. She put down her tablet on the desk and used the computer in front of her. Still holding the phone up against her ear, she typed in a few codes. After she opened the program she wanted to use, her expression changed from confusion to shock.

"That's… that's not… possible," she said.

"Nice hair!" Tamsin shouted at us. "What did you do: mix paint with hair dye and bleach to get your hair that way?"

Her partners chuckled at the supposed joke, but we remained silent.

"What's wrong?" said Angel. "Are those things too tight on your faces, making you unable to talk?"

We still did not react in any way.

"What are you gonna do?" said Malina. "Just stand there, hoping your glaring is terrifying enough for us to give up?"

"Enough!" I shouted.

I immediately thrusted my hand out towards them and flames shot out from my palm. The flames struck the ground a few feet away from them. They held up their hands and some turned their heads away as the blazing element continued to come down. Once the heat reduced a little, they all looked at the wall of fire. They noticed that we had jumped down from the cliff and were now standing on the other side of the flames.

All of a sudden, the flames began to wave towards us. Our opponents saw that the fire's flames were retreating towards Sierra as we stood in a line facing them. The fire began to surround her body like a shield. The moment all the flames were around her, she slightly bowed her head and appeared to be absorbing it to the center of her chest. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up a little. All the fire was gone and Sierra opened her eyes, letting out a deep breath.

A little curious, Katara used her waterbending abilities to blast water right towards all of us. Still standing there calmly, Kaylana brought her hand up. When the water was only a few inches away from us, she flicked her hand up. The water collided into an invisible force that didn't splash any of us. Katara stopped the water and Kaylana lowered her hand.

"Impressive," said Julia. "You seemed to have learned a thing or two. But I'm afraid it won't be enough to save you."

"We're not here to fight today," I said.

"You've already caused enough chaos, damage and trouble," said Reanna.

"Then what are you here for?" Alice said.

"We're here to make a deal," Brenda said.

"You give us a full week to train," said Leah. "Then, we'll fight you here."

"On one condition," Kim said. "In return, you leave all the citizens and everyone else out of our conflict during that time and our battle."

"This includes having your goons attack the city and towns," I said.

They kept silent for a while, looking at each other.

"Two days," said Julia, who had not taken her eyes off of me.

"Four," I said.

"Deal," she said. "And I look forward to watching you fall by my hand."

We turned to leave. Upset that we weren't going to fight them today, Angelica drew out one of her daggers. She threw it and sent the blade flying right towards the back of my head.

Since she was standing right next to me, Shayla reached out without looking and caught the hilt of the dagger with the blade pointing at the back of my head just a centimeter away. The gold Ranger looked back at them as the rest of us continued to walk away.

"Nice try," she said. "But I would try to be a little more patient if I were you."

She threw the dagger back towards them as she faced forward again to catch up with us. The dagger landed right at the pirate's feet in the ground. They watched as we left.

We returned to base and powered down. Some of us let out a sigh of relief. Going up against the monsters again would be nothing compared to what we were facing now.

"Now what?" asked Leianna.

"Since we've bought ourselves some time," I said, "I suggest we use it wisely and train like we said we would. Those women are completely different from the monsters we faced before. For now, we rest."

Kara came out from the infirmary, grabbing our attention.

"Thank Rao you're back," she said.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"The goons are gone now, but we had to bring some of the injured down here," she said as we went over to her.

We all stood at the entrance of the infirmary to find most of the beds full of young women who were unconscious. A few of them had oxygen masks on their faces, but they all had scratches, small cuts and bruises. All of those who had medical experience on our team, including Dr. Reese even though she was a psychiatric doctor, were each doing what they could for the patients in their care. They all knew that I was not a tool for them to use, so they decided in not asking me for my healing powers to help unless it was critical.

My eyes landed on a young woman who had an oxygen mask on. I felt like my heart just dropped down into my stomach. All the noise around me seemed to fade away and the only sound I could hear was my own heartbeat as I walked over to the bed she was in. I stood at the side of the bed as I continued to stare at her.

Charlotte saw me standing there and came to my side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I… I know her," I said, unable to take my eyes off her.

"How?" she asked.

"She… sh… She's my… ex," I managed to finally say.

The Black Canary was standing near us, so she turned her head to me when she heard what I said.

"Sorry," I said on the verge of tears. "I need some time to myself."

I literally ran out the room and the base.

Laurel gave Leianna a gentle nudge with her elbow. When she had her attention, Leianna saw that her friend from Star City had nodded her head to give her indication to follow her. They both left the infirmary and went inside the empty sparring room to speak in private.

"Is there any chance that one of your powers allows you to share what you can hear?" Laurel asked. "Like say… a conversation through your comm?"

Leianna thought for a moment. "I think so. Why?"

I had changed back into my street clothes and threw on a dark red hoodie before heading out. I was at the stone wall just outside the port of San Pedro, near the harbor. I sat there, hugging my knees and staring at the ocean as the sun was beginning to set. The ocean was calm today, so the water lapped quietly where it reached the wall.

"I thought I might find you here," I heard a voice say.

I looked to my right to see Laurel in her modern clothes and trench coat as she walked over to me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"It is for me," she said. "I just had to ask myself: 'If I were Abby, where I would go to have time for myself?' Also, since you're the leader of the team, I figured you would go somewhere a little peaceful to take your mind off of things. And this spot has a serene view of the ocean and isn't too far away from the city."

I let out a small laugh. "I see that you haven't changed at all."

"You were the one who didn't want me to, right?" she said, giving me a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

The two of us chuckled.

"So, what's this I heard about your ex?" she asked.

"Um…" I scratched the back of my head with uncertainty. "It's complicated."

"Try me," she said.

I sighed. "Fine."

Back at the base, Leianna was sitting in a chair next to the bed my ex was in. As she listened to our conversation through the comn she and Laurel had connected to each other, she was holding the young woman's wrist so she could listen as well through Leianna's powers. It was almost as if they were sitting right beside us to listen.

"Months before I became a Power Ranger," I explained. "I met this girl. The first time I met her, I was sitting on my front doorstep listening to some of my favorite songs on my iPod. I ended up singing aloud as someone was walking by. I noticed her once I finished singing. I had apologized for bothering her, but she said it actually made her day better. The next thing I knew was that she was coming over to my house – since she lived a few houses down – just to hang out or hear me sing. This continued on for a couple of months. Throughout the whole time, we just felt happy together and we could tell each other anything. Then, she decided to take things to the next level and surprise me by asking me out."

"Did you say yes?" Laurel asked.

"Of course I did! Overtime, she told me who she was. Her name was Belicia Luna, but she told me that she went by her porn star name: Uma Jolie. I used both these names. When we started to officially go out on dates, she made the decision of taking time off the certain industry to spend more time with me. She even moved in with me. She had confessed that being with me has made her happier than she has ever felt before, and I honestly have to admit: being with her made me truly happy as well."

"So, what happened?"

My smile vanished as I looked down at the water. "Vrak happened. A few days after I became the red Ranger, Vrak took an advantage over me. I came home one day to find the living room and kitchen a mess. There was a message left for me with a certain location. I knew it was Vrak because the message was 'Come alone if you want her.' I did go alone to find her being held captive by one of Vrak's monsters and a squadron of X-Borgs. The monster threatened to kill Belicia if I refused to give myself up. I only cared about one thing that night, and that was her safety. It seemed impossible to save her, until someone hiding in the shadows used something to create a blinding flash for the monsters, but it didn't affect humans. It gave me enough time to free Belicia and back her away from danger. She hid somewhere safe and I went into my Ranger form to fight. Everything was going fine until the monster decided to try to take care of me while I was distracted. I struck down the final X-Borg and Uma suddenly shoved me to the side. I watched in horror as the monster's blade came down and Uma fell. I finished the monster off immediately, then rushed over to her.

"I took her to Kendall, knowing I would risk my identity as a Power Ranger if I went to a hospital. She did everything she could to help her, but it resulted in a choice that I had no other option to take. I knew that when she woke up, she would be absolutely traumatized with everything that had happened to her. Also, Vrak would try to kidnap her again just to exploit my weaknesses. So, after I healed her, I…" My voice began to break and tears well up in my eyes. "… I took away all memories of us together from her mind. After I did, I took her back to one of her friend's house. I had a talk with all her friends and coworkers who knew about us being together, telling them to act as if Belicia and I had never met before." A tear rolled down my cheek. "It's hard knowing that I had a relationship with someone who doesn't remember me at all in order to keep her safe."

"You must really care about her to sacrifice the memories of you two together, just to ensure her safety," Laurel said.

"I still do," I said. "I'd do anything just to make sure she's safe. I'm sure she would do the same for me."

A tear rolled down the side of Uma's face.

I put my right hand over my mouth as I cried with the feeling of my heart breaking in my chest. Laurel put her arm around my shoulders and gently pulled me to her. She had me lean my head on her shoulders and she gently stroked my arm to comfort me.

* * *

The next day, I met the entire team in the base. Before I joined them, I was passing by the infirmary to get to the research room. I only took a glance, but when I realized what I saw, I walked backwards to take a look. Uma was still in the same bed she was in yesterday. I asked Dr. Reese why she was still here. She told me that she was remaining here because Belicia was the only one who hasn't fully recovered yet. I pointed out that there was a risk of her waking up and finding out that we're Rangers, but Dr. Reese said she was in a minor coma. Also, she said that her best bet of recovering was here instead of a hospital. I just hoped that whatever kept her in a coma wasn't anything related to the near death injury she received back when she was kidnapped.

I joined everyone around the holotable. "Alright. To start things off, I need to tell you all that the enemy we're facing are from TV series and movies which some of you may know or have seen. But by utter coincidence, I have information on all of them, since I've seen what they're in."

For each person I talked about, a hologram of that woman was shown above the table's surface, along with a few screens showing the scenes of them in action.

"First, we have Julia," I said. "From Syfy's 'The Magicians.' In her world, she and many others possess a certain gift that allows them to use magic, which has a darker side than what we know. However, her life as a Magician was reset thirty-nine times to save her friend's life. The fortieth time, she was rejected from the school that teaches their students to become Magicians. This put her on a path that made her desperate to learn more about magic. This led her to being raped by a trickster demigod and the discovery of a place she has always wanted to go to: Fillory. Since she's my opponent, I'll keep the rest to myself."

Everyone chuckled at the quip.

"Sara," I continued, swiping my hand to the right to show her opponent. "You're facing Tamsin from 'Lost Girl.' A strong and skilled Valkyrie like her would be considered as a terrifying woman with wings. Beware of her power to doubt you: with this power, she's able to intimidate you by making you doubt yourself. When her eyes and the area around them turn black, either look away or try to break it by being stronger than her.

"Then from 'Mako Mermaids,' we have Sirena. Just like _The Little Mermaid_ , she was a mermaid who learned to be a human. At one point, she became a siren on accident and luckily, her friends saved her. But here's the fault of being a mermaid like her while on land: her tail returns even if just a small drop of water comes in contact with her skin and she doesn't take care of it quickly. Her powers include the ability to turn invisible and swim at incredible speeds. Also, most of her power comes from her Moon Ring. Your best advantage, Leah is underwater since you know the waters better than she does.

"Malina is from 'Heroes Reborn.' She had powers over the elements and the power to create the Northern Lights. So, when you face her, Deanna, I would suggest using your telekinetic and sound attacks to throw her off. And be careful, she's mastered her powers.

"Your opponent, Sierra, is from one of the _X-Men_ movies. Her name is Cassidy, but she refers the name Angel, from _First Class_. As you have already seen and experienced, she's able to fly and spit out acid. However, her ability to fly is one of her flaws. While in the sky, she's vulnerable from above since she focuses on what's below her as a hawk does when it searches for prey.

"This Katara from _The Last Airbender_ movie, is similar to her animated version from 'Avatar the Last Airbender.' You're going to have to be careful, Kim, because she's able to turn water into ice, especially if you're drenched in water. Hopefully, this one doesn't know about blood-bending yet." I shuddered at the thought and mention of it. "That's just another form of evil in the wrong hands."

"Before you explain my opponent," Reanna said. "I have to ask: what were those weird markings on her skin?"

"Those are runes," I said. As her hologram came up, the runes on her skin were shown along with what they meant. "In the 'Shadowhunters' world, those who have angel blood running through their veins with human blood, are able to put runes on their skin to enhance or use certain abilities and skills. Izzy is one of the most skilled and strong Shadowhunters of her group, especially with that snake bracelet she wears.

"Next, we have an Inhuman from 'Agents of SHIELD.' Her name is Daisy, but as a vigilante and an agent, she prefers the name Quake or Skye. She's able to generate earthquakes and use the powerful waves as a psychic shield. Ana, your strength may come in handy if you two engage in hand-to-hand combat.

"Shayla, don't underestimate Tiger Lily. The princess of Natives is from the movie _Pan_. Not only is she skilled with her weapons, she can fly very well. What she doesn't have control over is being able to fly through powerful winds."

"The woman you're facing, Rebeca…" I exhaled sharply. "She's an original, I'll tell you that. You already know how to turn her back into a human with her hood, but she still has a few canine traits as a human. Red's able to sense you through scent and sound. The best way to confuse her is by surrounding her with different scents and make plenty of noise so she can only rely on her eyes. But keep in mind, she's experienced many things in 'Once Upon a Time.'

"Apparently, Chi Chi has somehow managed to unlock her powers. In _Dragonball Evolution_ , she's a very skilled warrior and knows how to manage her ki during a battle. Your best advantage, Brenda, is to use your surroundings to throw her off.

"I know you don't want to fight her, Kaylana, but you have to face Alice. Since you've seen the _Twilight Saga_ , you know what she's capable of. Hopefully, her ability to see the future will also help her see the truth.

"And finally, we have Angelica from _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_ , Blackbeard's daughter. Not only is she a master swordsman, she will heal instantly if you wound her, Leianna, considering the fact that she drank from the Fountain of Youth. When fighting her, you need to be unpredictable."

"How can we help during the battle?" asked Rey.

"I'm afraid this is a battle we must fight ourselves," I said. "You can, however, assist us in our training."

"But the sparring room isn't quite big enough for all of you," Tommy said.

"I have a solution for that," said Kendall.

She tapped the screen of her tablet then turned her head in one direction. We all looked at what she was staring at and watched as part of the wall became an entrance to a tunnel. It occured to me that I had seen something like this before.

"Wait," said Sierra. "Isn't that…?"

"The same tunnel you went through to face the minotaur," said Kendall. "I knew that the extra space in that cavern would come in handy. So, with a little technology and some modifying to the interior and structure, I made you guys a new and bigger training room."

"I think I'll train outside," I said. "The fresh air helps me focus."

A little while later, all the Rangers were busy training. Sara, Brenda, Reanna, Rebeca, Kaylana, and Leianna were in the sparring room practicing their hand-to-hand combat with Katana, Golden Sparrow, Laurel, Jinx, Natasha, Amaya, Oliver, Nyssa, Annabeth, Lucy, Alex, and Donna. In the cavern, Sierra, Deanna, and Ana were each practicing the use of their powers with the help of Siobhan, Leslie, Jesse, Skylar, Wanda, Candace, and Angela (that was the name Crossbow uses as a cover). Outside, Leah was in a hidden cove with Kim practicing their powers. Shayla was flying in the sky with Kara, Astra, and Keziah to help prepare her for a battle in the air. I was at a hidden and private land preserve, standing on a wide enough ledge, facing the ocean.

I had my eyes closed as I did Tai-chi. It helped me concentrate more on my energy and my surroundings. I even used my power to bend fire to help me out.

Two people peeked their head around the places they were hiding behind. They looked at each other and one gave a nod to the other. One went in a different direction while the other silently came out of where they were hiding.

What they didn't know was that I could sense them. I opened my eyes, turned my head, and caught the object one of the two people shot at me. The arrow head was only an inch away from my face, so I could see that it was blunt, meaning it wasn't meant to seriously injure or kill the target. Then, I turned towards Sara as she attacked me with her batons. I held my left arm up above my head and her batons landed against my forearm, blocking her attack.

"Nice try," I said. "But you should be a little discreet the next time you attempt a sneak attack on me."

"This coming from the girl who wears a bright red suit when she fights," said the White Canary. "You didn't even make a move to finish me."

"Look again," I said, nodding down.

She did look down to find that I was holding the arrow's tip near her ribs. She smiled at me then lowered her batons. I moved the arrow away from her and lowered my arm.

At that moment, I caught another arrow an inch away from the side of my head without looking.

"Yeah… That's not gonna work anymore, Speedy," I said, turning to her.

"Hey, I had to try," she said, walking towards us in her modern clothes armed with her bow and quiver.

"Thank you, both," I said after I returned Thea's arrows to her. "But unfortunately, I'm going to need alot more than reflexes to fight Julia."

"But what can you do against a Magician's tricks and skills?" Sara asked.

"I was planning on using this," I said.

I brought up my arms making an "X" then broke it throwing my arms down. Flames burst out from me, making appear as if I was on fire. The fire, however, didn't even burn or bother me.

For the next couple days, I spent the first half of the day training with the team, simulating some of our opponents to help them get a better understanding of what they're up against. I also gave them more information on their opponent individually. I then spent a few hours training by myself at the same spot in the private land preserve, doing Tai-chi with my powers and meditating.

On the fourth night, I stayed at the base a little while longer after everyone else had left. I had pulled a chair up next to the bed Belicia was in. She no longer wore the oxygen mask, but she remained unconscious. I had called and contacted her friends who knew me and our secret, informing them to cover for Uma until further notice. They said they'd gladly do it for a friend.

But tonight, other things were on my mind as I gazed at the young woman before me.

"Hey, Uma," I said to her. "I'm not sure if you know me, but… I hope the memories of us together return to you. I know I took them away from you, but I didn't have the heart to lock them away from you. I only placed them somewhere in your heart for you to remember when you're ready.

"You have no idea how much I miss you and your smile every day. My friends do keep me happy when I'm with them, but you were the one who truly made me happy. It was really painful and heartbreaking for me to take away all the memories you had of us together. But I had to do it in order to protect you. I know I should have returned them to you once Vrak was defeated and/or I had fully recovered; I just couldn't risk putting you in danger again. You'd probably be mad at me for taking away your memories."

I gently rubbed the back of my fingers against her cheek. "I want you to know that the reason why I fought those monsters, why I am _still_ fighting today is to keep you safe no matter what. So that you will find someone in the future to love, to have a life with as I protect you and everyone else from the darkness that threatens to take away that happiness I want you to have, that I won't be able to give you.

"You don't remember the first time we met, but there is something special about that memory for me. That day, I sang so the thought of no one being able to like or love somebody such as my, would creep into my mind and haunt me. I sang with the hope that someone would love me for who I am and not judge me by my appearance. I just…" I sighed as tears began to well up in my eyes. "… I never expected that person would be you. I didn't see it at first, but you were different than everyone else. You accepted my kindness and saw my heart. You understood me when I explained my past and the hidden pain I suffered through. You helped me be who I am and helped me become the person I am today. You solidified the unconditional love I have always needed in my life.

"If this is goodbye, then I just want you to know…" I sniffled. "… that I love you. I always have and always will. Don't ever change who you are. And don't forget me."

I got up, leaned down, and kissed her lips. I drew back, taking a long look at her before leaving the room. I stopped near the holotable, looking back at Belicia. I left the base. Another tear ran down the side of Belicia's face.

After I left, two figures came out of their hiding place in the workout room. They went to the infirmary and stood next to the bed Belicia was in. Both stood at both sides of the bed.

Wanda looked at the person. "Are you sure about this?"

The person who stood in the shadows nodded.

Wanda sighed as she turned her attention to Belicia again. She held her hands near the sides of Belicia's head as her energy revealed itself around her hands. Her energy began to move back and forth between her hands and Belicia's head.

After a few seconds, the energy vanished and Wanda stood up straight.

"H-How is that possible?" she said. She turned her head to the person. "She already has them back."

They looked at Belicia as she continued to lay there, unfazed by what had just happened.

 **The supposed emotional part probably wasn't that good, was it? I can never portray emotional parts as well I picture them. Well, moments where the character is supposed to connect with someone they love, always happen before a big battle, right? Also, the fact that one of my original characters is gay shouldn't be that surprising, considering the fact that this story focuses mostly on female characters. It's not meant to be offensive for any gender. Like I mentioned before: I want my story to be different than other ones. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always, please a review to this chapter to let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 Reminder of Hope

**Hey, guys! So, I had a little bit of difficulty writing this one, since I'm not entirely sure if I used the powers of the individuals properly. But I want to ask you guys: If you had to choose five superpowers, what would they be and who would your opponent be?**

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own any of the characters, except the original ones, or the series or movie they are from. I've added a few more just so the words of the Rangers can help their opponents remember who they once were. You guys ready? "Let's power up!"**

The Rangers and I were at Vanderlip Park, waiting on the rock beach for our opponents. Dawn didn't even break yet, but it would soon. Back at base, everyone was either watching us through the holotable's hologram or from the tablets they were holding in their hands. Despite the fact that it was early in the morning, everyone was wide awake and nervous about the outcome of this battle. But the Rangers and I did not let doubts and fear stop us, we stayed calm filled with courage and hope.

The women arrived, walking around the bend towards us. The Rangers and I stood in a line facing them, almost as still as statues in our third forms. We kept our eyes on them as they continued to walk. They stopped about five yards away from us.

Julia looked around. "Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

"What is?" I asked.

"This is the same place you fought and destroyed Prince Vekar and his allies," she said. "Now, it's going to be our battleground and your place to die."

" _No one_ will die today," I said.

Julia scoffed. "Of course you would say that. The typical optimistic red Ranger."

"I'm merely showing everyone control over anger and hatred towards others," I said.

When I said the word "everyone," Chi Chi had a feeling that it meant something else and started to look around.

"I'm flattered," said Julia. "I didn't know that you hated me so much."

"I did at first," I clenched my fist tighter, "when you put many of my friends and those I love in danger. But I reminded myself that giving in to anger and hatred will cause me to lose control over myself. Even though it's hard for most, I forgive you."

"Wow," she said in an unamused tone, slow clapping. "Quite the speech."

"Say and think what you want. But it is the truth."

"Why don't you just save it? You're not in a drama."

"Uh… Julia?" Chi Chi said, a tone of worry in her voice.

The women standing with her all turned their heads to her. She didn't take her eyes off what she was staring at. They all looked in the direction she was looking.

The women who fought alongside us against Vrak and the other monsters – in the same outfits and masks – were standing at the railing above the beach, looking down at them. They were joined by Nyssa in her assassin outfit, Oliver in his Green Arrow suit, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Katana, Golden Sparrow, Jinx, Rey, Skylar, Crossbow, Jesse in her Speedster outfit, and Candace as the Platinum Ranger, who all walked into view. Then, dozens of young adults, including Ruby, her sister, Amber, and Cecilia, came into view as well as they gathered along the railing facing the entire cove.

"What's this?" Julia said. "An audience to witness your doom?"

"They're here because they came to learn," I said. "We're the teachers setting an example of what true strength, courage and hope is and what to fight for."

"What _do_ you fight for?" Julia said in a mocking tone.

The young adults held up round silver shields in front of them, which caused an invisible barrier to go up, so our opponents won't harm them or escape.

"We fight for honor," I said.

The Red Canary struck the railing with one of her batons and the _clang!_ echoed.

"We fight for the one beside us," said Leianna.

The Black Canary and daughter of Athena joined their friend by striking the railing with their weapon.

"We fight for those we love," said Sara.

Thea, Candace, Katana, Jinx, Skylar, and Keziah joined in with the sound.

"We fight for our future," said Kaylana.

The others joined in with the rhythmic pounding. The sound was almost encouraging to hear, giving us more strength.

"We fight for our legacy," Leah said.

A few of the young adults joined in by striking the back of the shield they were holding with the side of their fists.

"We fight for hope," Brenda said.

Some adults joined in.

"We fight for happiness," Deanna said.

More joined in.

"We fight for tomorrow," said Rebeca.

More continued to join in and grew louder.

"We fight for friends!" Sierra shouted.

 _clang!_

"We fight for family!" Shayla shouted.

 _clang!_

"We fight for courage!" shouted Kim.

 _Clang!_

"We fight for peace!" shouted Ana.

 _Clang!_

"We fight for each other!" Reanna shouted.

 _CLANG!_

"We fight for the light!" the Rangers shouted in unison.

Everyone roared and shouted for us, like a battle cry.

Tamsin and Angel spread out their wings from their backs, Izzy had her snake bracelet become a whip, Red took off her red hood, and Angelica drew out her sword. When Tamsin, Angel, and Tiger Lily flew up into the air, Sara, Sierra, and Shayla took a running start then jumped off of the ground, flying towards their opponents. The rest of us charged at our foes.

When one of Julia's spells lifted me off my feet and sent me flying back, I took this as an opportunity to connect with Belicia. I had one of those moments when the mind slows down time around you and you take the time to think to yourself, when you retreat to a place you feel comfortable in. Everything faded to black around me as I connected with the person telepathically.

"Belicia," I said to her. "I just want you to know that this battle will end with my demise. I have done all I could to keep this city and planet safe, but I only brought more chaos to these people. Every time I try to push back evil, it seems to come back ten times harder. I'm sorry, but I'm done fighting."

I was about to break our connection, until…

"No," her voice said.

I gasped and opened my eyes, listening as her voice echoed.

"I will not let you surrender so easily," her voice said.

"I have to," I said. "It's the only option I have to protect this world."

"It is _not_ your only option," she said.

She appeared just a foot away from me, right in front of me. She was literally glowing with a white light as her aura. I couldn't tell if it was her spirit in front of me or it was actually her.

"I know who you are, Abby," she said, "deep in your heart and soul. You honor your friends and those you love by living and fighting, and _you are not done fighting!_ You are a Power Ranger today because of the strength in your heart for others. You're the leader because you know what the right thing to do is, no matter what the odds are. Don't just fight for me, do it for yourself, do it for everyone! Now, get up and fight!"

I opened my eyes. Still in midair, I flipped myself over and had my feet hit the ground. Using my hand to stop myself by trying to grab the ground as I was skidding back, I looked up at Julia once I stopped. I rushed towards her with flames surrounding my fist, while Julia was preparing to throw another spell at me. She was about to complete the spell as I was about to strike her. I threw my fist forward just as she thrusted her own fist out to launch the spell. The moment we made contact, there was an explosion. We both flew back from the force of the explosion.

Leianna held her hand up as Angelica swung her sword down. There was a _clang!_ when the blade came in contact with Leianna's glove. The bronze Ranger pushed the blade back then struck the pirate in the stomach causing her to bend over. Angelica quickly stood up straight after recovering only to find that her opponent was gone.

"You need to stop this," she heard Leianna say.

She whirled around to find the Power Ranger of the manticore standing a few feet away.

"Killing you is the only way I can avenge my father!" she said.

"Your father was willing to kill you for his own selfish needs!" Leianna said. "Not once, but several times! Think about it! When you and your father were poisoned, he tried to save his own life instead of yours! Only a true father would save his child's life by sacrificing his own, so that his name will live on. He only saw you as expendable, not as a daughter."

A mere glimpse of her true memories flashed before her eyes. She shook her head then attacked Leianna again.

Kaylana had a shield of energy appear in front of her before Alice landed her blow. The force of the blow somehow bounced back, causing Alice to stumble back. Kaylana lowered the shield.

"This is not you!" the white Ranger said. "You're better than this!"

"You know nothing about me," said Alice. She tried to strike her again, but Kaylana blocked it again and tried to push back against the vampire's strength.

"I know that you're part of the Cullen clan," said the Power Ranger of the unicorn. "And you made it more than a clan; you made it a family! When the Volturi were prepared to start a war against the humans, you stopped them. You even saved your entire family and werewolf friends from a deadly battle against them!"

"Shut up!" Alice screamed.

But part of her knew that her opponent was right.

Chi Chi was in the air, about to land a kick on Brenda. The black Ranger thrusted her hands out and a blast of air hit the female warrior, throwing her off balance. She landed just a foot away from Brenda.

"Are you sure you still want to fight?" the Power Ranger of the pegasus asked. "You made it quite clear during our first confrontation that you don't want to do this."

"I told you before," she said. "I don't have a choice. A warrior must follow the orders given to him or her."

"You may be a warrior, but you're a different kind of one! Vrak is gone and even if he was still here, you'd do the right thing! You follow your heart no matter what kind of orders are given to you!"

Red had backed Rebeca into a corner. She growled as she approached her opponent. Rebeca brought her hand up to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle using her index finger and thumb. Some of the people looked back when they heard something. They all moved aside for what was rushing past them. A wolf with a bright coat of gray fur launched itself off the railing and tackled Red. The wolf stood next to the purple Ranger, protecting her and ready to fight by her side. Red had rolled to the side into her own hood, which covered her.

Red stood up in her human form again. She reached up to take off her hood again, but suddenly found herself unable to move. Rebeca was using her powers to hold her with her ability to manipulate darkness to hold Red's shadow.

"You are a Child of the Moon!" the Power Ranger of Cerberus said. "Not some weapon! You were the very first of your kind to be both wolf _and_ human!"

"You have no idea who I am," she said.

That moment of concern that struck Rebeca gave Red an opening to take off her hood and transform into a wolf again.

Tiger Lily was flying after Shayla. The gold Ranger turned around to fly backwards and swung her right arm outward. When she swung her arm, feathers of golden light were shot at Tiger Lily. She dodged most of them and deflected one with her hatchet. Shayla stopped and remained floating in midair. Tiger Lily continued to fly towards the Power Ranger of the Roc. She raised her weapon, but Shayla caught her wrist as she swung down. She also grabbed her other wrist before she was attacked.

"You are a monster for killing all my people!" Tiger Lily shouted in Shayla's face. "A coward for hiding your face!"

"I may be a coward sometimes," said Shayla. "But you're the Princess of the Neverland Natives. You fought Blackbeard yourself to protect Peter, all the fairies, and your home!"

She took a deep breath in, let go of Tiger Lily, then immediately blew out a blast of air. Tiger Lily was sent back a few yards before Shayla stopped. Tiger Lily separated her small axe into two hatchets then charged again.

Skye used her powers to make the ground under them shake. Ana retaliated by striking the ground with her fist. The brown Ranger's earth-bending powers countered Skye's earthquake, causing it to stop. The next thing Skye knew was that the Power Ranger of the minotaur had tackled her with brute strength and she hit the earth-made wall with her back.

"You're Daisy Johnson!" Ana said. "An agent of SHIELD! One of the greatest Inhumans and heroes. You're an inspiration to many. Why would you throw all of that away?!"

"I didn't," she said. "You took it away from me!"

She used her powers to blast herself away from the wall towards Ana.

Izzy sent her whip towards Reanna's head. The Power Ranger of Medusa leaned back so far with ease that she almost made an L shape with her body. She stood up straight to find her opponent swinging her blade at her. Reanna held her right hand up by the side of her head. The blade struck the palm of Reanna's glove with a _clang!_ She held the blade, making Izzy unable to use her blade.

"You are a Shadowhunter!" the green Ranger said. "Someone who _protects_ humans, not harm them! You're a Lightwood who does the right thing no matter what the rules are!"

"Don't lecture me on who I am!" Izzy said, kicking Reanna back.

Katara blasted water at Kim who stood her ground to block it. She stopped, took a deep breath in and let out a somewhat visible gust of icy wind. Ice began to immediately freeze over the Power Ranger of the hydra. Once the ice encased her entirely, Kim was engulfed by a silver light. The light faded to reveal that she had somehow vanished from the ice.

"I'm sorry," the silver Ranger said. "But I had to trick you to find out if the _real_ Katara is in there still."

"You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of!" the waterbender said.

She turned around only to find several clones of her opponent there.

"You are one of the few children of the ocean and moon spirits of your world," one Kim said.

"You helped the Avatar travel across the world to fulfill his destiny," said another.

"You are the last of the Southern pole's born waterbenders," said a third.

Katara bended water from the ocean and used it to blast a handful of the fakes away.

Angel was flying a couple yards above Sierra and was chasing after her. The mutant hissed as she spat out wads of acid down at her opponent. Sensing the projectiles coming at her, the Power Ranger of the dragon flipped over as she continued to fly. She quickly made an X with her arms in front of her face then threw her arms down and breathed out fire to incinerate the acid coming towards her. The flames seemed to have appeared just a mere centimeter away from the mask the Ranger was wearing and did not seem to burn it. Angel stopped in midair when the flames seemed too close.

"Cassidy, listen to me!" the orange Ranger called out. "You are not a freak and you are not a monster! You're an idol in the eyes of millions of humans! You showed them that _nothing_ is impossible!"

Once the flames vanished, the mutant flew after Sierra again.

As a Power Ranger of the siren, Deanna screamed out sound waves towards the Evolved human. Malina countered the attack by blasting her own energy out of her hands. Malina's energy overpowered Deanna's and threw her back.

"Did you really think you'd be able to beat me?" Malina said.

"Me against the greatest and most powerful EVO, and the daughter of the famous Claire Bennet?" the pink Ranger said. "Nah. Not really."

Deanna thrusted her hand out towards Malina. A telekinetic push caused Malina to fly back. Deanna got back up on her feet.

"But I do think I have the strength and capability to fight her," Deanna said.

Sirena had turned invisible, so Leah tried to pinpoint her position using her other senses.

"Please listen, Sirena!" the blue Ranger said. "I know that you think I'm responsible for a horrible past, but I'm not because those memories are false! You are a Mako Mermaid. You even started a new pod for mermaids of both land _and_ sea!"

The Power Ranger of the mermaid sensed water being shot at her. She turned to the water and swatted it to her left.

Sara had been flying after Tamsin, but had lost sight of her. The yellow Ranger stopped in midair to search for her opponent. Using her keen eyesight, she saw part of Tamsin's wings hidden behind a boulder. She roared out powerful sound waves at Tamsin's hiding place. The woman quickly flew up away from the giant rock and the soundwaves that struck the boulder caused the stone itself to shatter and fall apart. Tamsin grabbed her opponent by her neck and tried to doubt her.

"It's really a shame that you chose to fight me alone," she said. "I was hoping that I can force your friend to watch as I destroy you. However, it seems like you aren't loved enough to be saved by anyone."

"But you can't do that, can you?" the Power Ranger of the griffin said. "Because you're a Valkyrie. Not only that, but you're one of a kind. You yourself went through a few life cycles just to protect one special woman."

Sara slammed her forehead against Tamsin's, who exclaimed in pain and let the Ranger go.

"And you're wrong about one thing," she said. "I am loved by _many_. Not for being a Power Ranger, but for being me."

Julia hit me with a battle magic spell that gave me a slash over my right eye lid. It healed immediately through the red light. As she threw more spells at me, I either blocked them or healed myself through it as I walked towards her. Even my clothes seemed to repair itself when the spells ripped through them to injure me.

"Come on, Julia!" I said as the red Ranger. "I know you're in there!"

"Stay away from me!" she shouted at me.

"I am not leaving you," said the Power Ranger of the phoenix. "Remember who you are: a Master Magician who went to Fillory. Not only that, you got to meet Umber along with Martin Chatwin and even Jane Chatwin. You even got the greatest honor of all by meeting Persephone who gave you your own Shade back! You were even given another gift and became a goddess of magic!" The next spell that hit me caused me to fall back.

Suddenly, Julia was lifted off her feet and thrown to the side. I looked in the direction of what caused her to fall. Dawn began to break over the horizon. I couldn't believe my eyes…

"Are you sure this will work?" Lena Luthor – from "Supergirl" – asked Caitlin.

"If it doesn't, then nothing else will," said Caitlin.

Dr. Reese was by the bed Belicia was in, watching the battle on her tablet. Uma opened her eyes, taking a deep breath in. Dr. Reese turned her head towards her as she tried to quickly sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," she said. "Take it easy, sweetheart. You've been in a coma for nearly five days."

"Where's Abby?" the young woman asked.

"She's out there in the midst of a battle." She showed her the battle on the tablet's screen.

Alice rushed towards Kaylana again, but two figures suddenly appeared facing her. She immediately stopped a few feet away. Bella and Rose, her vampire sisters stood there staring at her.

"Move!" said Alice. "She deserves to die!"

"Do you not understand what's in front of you, Alice?" Rose said.

"We're right here," said Bella. "Alive."

Sierra hit the ground after Angel landed a blow on her. Just when the mutant's acid was about to hit the Ranger, a portal opened up right beneath Sierra. The orange Ranger went right through it and the portal closed right away causing the acid to hit the ground. Angel looked around for Sierra. She saw that her opponent was on the ground and a woman with bright green eyes was next to her, making sure she was okay. Angel flew down only to be met by a familiar face. Blink helped Sierra to her feet while Raven kept her eyes on Angel. Sierra realized that Raven was in her human form instead of her "Mystique" mutant appearance.

Angelica swung her sword over her head again. Leianna prepared herself to block the sword. Another pirate's sword blocked the other. The daughter of Blackbeard looked at the owner of the other sword. Elizabeth Swan pushed her back to protect the bronze Ranger.

Chi Chi panted as she kept her eyes on Brenda. Just then, she heard a device whirring and felt something near her head. She fell silent and remained still.

"Don't make me do this, Chi Chi," Bulma said.

Skye raised her hand but someone grabbed her wrist before she could make her move to attack Ana. She kicked the person holding her then turned to him or her once she was free. Melinda, a fellow SHIELD agent, stood in a fighting stance.

Reanna fell on her back on purpose in order to dodge Izzy's whip. She flipped herself on to her feet again just as the Shadowhunter swung her blade down. The green Ranger caught the blade by clapping her hands together, catching the blade right between her palms.

"Izzy!" someone called out.

They both turned their heads to who called her. Clary and Lydia came running to them.

Julia pushed herself up off the ground. She turned her head to me again only to discover her friends Kady and Margo helping me up. The three of us turned to her.

Katara trapped Kim by freezing the small area of water the Ranger was standing in. Kim tried to free herself, but the waterbender blasted water at her opponent again. This time, another column of water from a different direction countered Katara's. Yue, the princess of the Northern water tribe, came forth as she continued to push against Katara's attack.

When Malina sent a boulder flying at Deanna, the pink Ranger felt something tackle her down. The boulder flew over her and landed in the water. An EVO turned herself visible and helped Deanna up. She turned her head to Malina who stood there, staring at Farah.

Rebeca ran over to the wolf that Red had injured. The timber wolf whimpered in pain. Red moved in closer as she snarled at both of them.

"Wolfie, stop!"

Red looked back. Dorothy came to a stop with Emma Swan by her side. Emma held the hilt of her father's sword which was in it scabbard on her belt.

Sirena was swimming after Leah, who was in her mermaid form – Leah's top half remained the way it was in her suit; the only difference was the fact that her bottom half was now a blue mermaid fin. Leah stopped and turned to the other mermaid. Sirena stopped only a yard away as Evie and Lyla swam into view next to Leah.

Sara landed on the ground with her feet and turned to the Valkyrie. She ducked down under Tamsin's attempt to kick her down. Once Tamsin landed on her feet, she turned around and was met with the tip of a short sword pointing at her. Kenzi stood next to Sara as Bo kept her eyes on Tamsin while still pointing her short sword at the Valkyrie.

Tiger Lily landed such a strong blow on Shalya that it threw the Ranger off balance. The gold Ranger began to fall. A blur of white dashed through the air and caught the falling Ranger. Mary came to a stop and let Shayla fly on her own. Peter Pan's mother turned her head to the Native princess.

"Would someone please care to explain what's going on?" Thea asked through her comm.

"Thanks to a… mysterious caller," Caitlin explained, "we came to realize that since Vrak made copies of the women the Rangers are facing, we brought their friends and allies to help remind them who they are."

Izzy panted as she continued to look back and forth between Clary and Lydia. This allowed her true memories to return to her mind. She fell to her knees, the look of disbelief clear upon her face.

"It's working," Reanna said through her comm.

Leah resurfaced with the other three mermaids. They walked on shore as Shayla, Mary, and Tiger Lily landed on their feet. Emma covered Red with her hood, returning her friend to her human form.

Once everyone sheathed their weapons and abilities and gathered together, the witnesses cheered for us. We all turned to them. At our base, everyone exclaimed happily and hugged each other. Dr. Reese turned her head to Belicia to find that she was staring at the tablet's screen. The psychiatric doctor gave the tablet to her. Belicia looked at Dr. Reese and received a nod from her before she left the med bay. Turning her eyes back to the screen again, Belicia had the view zoom in on the red Ranger. She smiled as she watched me punch the air above me in victory and cheer for everyone. She stroked the screen's image of me, which looked like she was stroking my hair, smiling at the sight of me. Then, she felt something in her chest.

That same exact feeling came to me as well at that very moment. It seemed as if all the sound around me faded into silence. I placed my right hand upon the center of my chest. During our time together, the two of us had formed a special type of connection with one another: one that felt as if our hearts were beating as one.

The two of us closed our eyes and I sent a telepathic message to her. "Meet me at our usual spot."

Soon, everyone had left Vanderlip Park.

At the base, Malina was in the Ranger History room admiring how the room held the history of all the Power Rangers throughout time and alternate universes. However, she was disrupted when she heard something that sounded like an object shaking. Turning to see what it was, she found that it was coming from the glass case that held the metal hand in it.

"Uh… Kendall?" she called out in uncertainty.

Kendall and Candace came rushing in the room to see why Malina called out. The three of them noticed the metal hand beginning to shake violently in the case.

All of a sudden, it broke out of the glass and shot out of the room and base. The three young woman in the room just stared at the doorway, wondering what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" said Candace.

Belicia was sitting in a hidden cove within a cave that had a great view of the ocean. This place was where I brought her on our second date. Since no one else knew about the cave except us, we made it our spot for moments when we just wanted to spend time alone together.

I arrived in my regular clothes and with one of those bags that were four and a half feet long and about a foot wide. Aside from seeing her unconscious at the base, I felt my heart racing as I approached her. She sat there staring out at the ocean.

"Uma?" I said.

She turned her head to me. We stared at each other for a while, unsure of what to say or how to react. She was the one who rushed over to me and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around her as well. The two of us began to cry.

"I'm sorry," I said, drawing back. "I'm so sorry for taking your memories. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Shut up," she said with a smile while tears streamed down her cheeks.

She put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me towards her causing our lips to collide. We closed our eyes as we kissed. When she drew back, we placed our foreheads against each other.

We then sat down on the ground, facing the ocean. I leaned my head on her shoulder and she leaned her head on top of mine. We both sat there silent for a couple minutes, cherishing the moment we had together.

"I've missed this," she said.

"You've missed this?" I said, remaining where I was. "It's been more than nine months since I had to take your memories away."

"Yeah, well… you took away memories, but you didn't take away feelings. During the time I had to spend without remembering and knowing who you were, I always felt as if something was missing. I couldn't figure out what it was no matter how hard I tried. It even bothered me so much that I couldn't even focus at work most of the time."

"Speaking of which, when did you get your memories back?"

"At first, I only got glimpses of my memories after I saw Vrak supposedly kill you. Those glimpses appeared in dreams every night since the incident. I thought it was nothing since they seemed like dreams. A couple months later, I ran into Iris. She saw how troubled I was after saving me from getting hit by a car when I wasn't paying attention. After we sat down at a nearby coffee shop, she asked me what was wrong. I told her about the dreams I had even though she was a complete stranger at the time to me. It was her suggestion that those dreams were memories. So, every morning, I would write down what I saw in my dreams. The more I wrote down, the more it felt as if it actually took place."

"But how did you end up in the med bay?" I asked, sitting up.

"I was out with Iris that day, showing her what I wrote down in my journal. Then, those goons somehow appeared out of nowhere. I hid while Iris fended them off. I remember pulling out my phone in fear to call the police only to watch Supergirl's speech. And of course, it inspired me to fight back. However, the force of a nearby car exploding and my head hitting the wall caused me to fall unconscious."

"I'm glad that you weren't seriously hurt from that. So, I'm guessing that blast was strong enough to cause your memories to return."

"No. Actually, I heard your entire conversation with Laurel."

"How were -? Oh, wait. Leianna helped you, didn't she?"

"Yeah. But what _really_ returned all my memories of us together was the kiss you gave me last night."

I held her hand in mine and we interlocked fingers. "Every word I said to you is true."

"I know." She brought up my hand she was holding and gave the back of my hand a small peck with her lips. "And I really don't mind you being a Power Ranger as long as you let me fight alongside you. All that training we did before you became a Ranger shouldn't go to waste."

"That reminds me…"

I had to let go of her hand to retrieve the bag I brought with me. I placed the bag on my lap. I unzipped the bag to open it then took out the first item. Belicia stared at it as I put it in her hands.

"I had alot of help in making that," I said. "I don't know why, but part of me told me to make this sword. I guess it was so I could give it to you."

Belicia drew the two and a half foot samurai blade out of its sheath a little.

"Made from adamantium of the _X-Men_ world and vibranium of _The Avengers_ world," I explained. "I also made…" I reached into the bag again and pulled out a mask similar to what the others wore when they were in their "Ranger ally" form. "… this for you."

She looked at the turquoise-colored mask in my hand. Right in the center of the mask was what appeared to be the face of a familiar creature. The rest of the mask seemed to be the body of the mythical creature.

"Is this…?" she asked.

"A sea serpent," I said. "Yeah. You told me how it was your favorite mythical creature. And since the Rangers and I harness the spirits of mythical creatures, I thought it would only be fitting to give my girlfriend something to show that she's part of the team."

She looked up at me, causing us to make eye contact.

"What?" I asked, confused about the look she was giving me.

"You called me your girlfriend," she said.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean: it's not like we officially broke up."

She put one hand behind my neck and pulled me towards her as she leaned towards me. I closed my eyes as we kissed again.

After she drew back, I smiled as I opened my eyes.

"You need to stop that," I said.

"To be fair, that's only the second time I did that," she said.

"And you couldn't have waited until I gave you your third gift?" I said.

She removed her hand from the back of my neck. I reached into the bag again and pulled out a utility belt. It was the same color as the mask and seemed similar to what the Batman wore.

"You are good with gadgets," I said. "Why don't you try it on?"

I handed her the belt. She put it around her waist and secured it. The belt was a perfect fit.

"I added several different types of tools and gadgets," I said. "Including these."

I reached into one of the pockets and the clip of belt which seemed like it had a jewel in it. I twisted the jewel clockwise and pulled it out. I held out what looked like a small robot in one hand and a strange top in the other. Both were mostly turquoise colored and other colors of blue.

"Both these items are inspired by and are from two different worlds that are cartoons," I explained. "The top is from 'Beyblade' and the bot is from 'LBX'. Both can get you out of tight spots if you ever need a way out. The LBX is a mixture of the Pandora and Minerva models. You can use it to scout out the area, as a hidden camera, to get into places you can't get to, and alot more. It may look like a small action figure, but it is powerful.

"The bey, however, is unique like you. I made it myself. After defeating the minotaur and Ana became a Ranger, I saw a white glow coming from between the cave wall and a stalagmite. It took some time, but I managed to mine out a glowing white crystal. It was emitting strange energy almost as if it was alive but dormant until it had a vessel. And that's what is part of this bey. With this, you'll be able project holograms in any place you want, deactivate or hack into things, and alot more. I'll teach you how to use them both later, but I think it's time for you to name both of them, considering the fact that they belong to you now."

She took them both in her hands.

"I think I'll call the bot 'Naiad' and the bey 'Archangel'," she said.

Both items had gleam shine across them, as if it was accepting the names given to them.

At that moment, my cuff chimed. The two of us looked at it.

I brought my wrist up in front of me. "Yeah? What's up?"

"We have a problem," we heard Felicity's voice say. "It seems that there are a few more enemies of the former Rangers left, and they're about to attack."

"They're also the strongest of them all," Kendall's voice said. "They even have an entire army of those goons behind them."

"Where are they located?" I asked.

"It seems like their ship is at Terminal Island," said Kendall.

"Have everyone meet us down there," I said. "We'll be there shortly." I turned my head to her. "You ready, Uma?"

"You can call me that when I have the mask on," she said. "But use my real name when it's off. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure. What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll let me take you out on a date after the battle."

I chuckled. "Of course, Belicia. I promise."

I grabbed the empty bad and Belicia grabbed her sword and mask as we rushed out.

 **Looks like there's just one more battle left and it might be a tough one. (Especially for me to write.) And I hate to break it to you guys, but there is only one more chapter left to this story. I'll probably add an epilogue if the chapter comes out well. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and please leave a review to let me know your thoughts on the story. Thanks!**


End file.
